O&P : de nos jours, estce encore possible ?
by Effexor
Summary: Version moderne d'Orgueil et Préjugés en France. Si vous avez aimé le livre, n'hésitez pas à venir lire et commenter ! Quelques petites variations au programme pour adapter à notre temps...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, bien, alors ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de présenter mon histoire si vous avez déjà lu (ou vu) Orgueil et préjugés. J'ai décidé d'en écrire une version moderne (je sais, je ne suis pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière, mais…). Bien sûr pour l'occasion il me faudra changer quelques « détails ». Par exemple, j'ai décidé de garder le prénom de Charles, d'autant qu'il est un personnage secondaire… Mais Fitzwilliam ma foi deviendra William ! L'histoire se passe en France dans une région que je connais un peu, pour que je ne dise pas trop de conneries géographiques.**

**Disclaimer : il est bien entendu que tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Jane Austen. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire (encore heureux, ce n'est qu'une réécriture) et bla et bla.**

**

* * *

CHAP 1**

Kitty et Lydia arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre qu'Elizabeth et Jane partageaient.

- Les filles ! Les filles ! S'écrièrent-elles en choeur

Jane et Elizabeth levèrent la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles avaient beau ne pas être très proches de leurs deux plus jeunes cadettes, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de tendresse et de joie à les voir si enthousiastes.

Catherine, dite Kitty, et Lydia, étaient les plus jeunes de la famille Bennet. Jane était l'aînée de cinq sœurs ; suivaient Elizabeth, dite Lizzie, qui avait un an de moins, et enfin Mary, deux ans de moins qu' Elizabeth. Kitty et Lydia étaient jumelles, et avaient 4 ans de moins qu' Elizabeth.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jane, posant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Ce soir ! Le bal !

- Oui, et alors ?

- Eh ben, vous ne devinerez jamais qui il y aura !

Jane et Elizabeth se concertèrent du regard, mi-curieuses mi-amusées.

- A vous voir, on croirait le président de la République ! Rigola Elizabeth.

- Mais non, enfin, soupira Cathy, levant les yeux au ciel. Mieux !

Lizzie haussa un sourcil.

- Charles Bingley ! S'exclama Kitty. Bon Dieu, rendez-vous compte, Charles Bingley !

- Kitty, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas jurer ! La réprimanda doucement Jane.

- Oui, bon, enfin, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Charles Bingley !

- Qui c'est lui déjà ? S'enquit Lizzy. Bingley, ce nom me dit…

- C'est le fils du chanteur, enfin ! Fit Lydia. Et lui, Charles… Tu crois qu'on pourra l'appeler Charles ? Fit-elle en se tournant vars Kitty. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit à l'attention d'Elizabeth : Bref, Charles, lui il est auteur compositeur ! Enfin Lizzie, il est trop beau gosse, j'ai cherché sur Internet, et en plus il est riche à 24 ans !

-Wow… fit Elizabeth, de plus en plus amusée. Je me souviens maintenant. Bien. Et en quel honneur nous fait-il grâce de sa présence ce soir ?

Ses deux jeunes sœurs se mirent à sautiller sur place, de plus en plus excitées.

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant ! Il a acheté une maison dans le coin ! Tu te rends compte ! On sera presque voisins !

- Quelle maison ? Demanda Jane, piquée par la curiosité

- Pas si loin en plus ! Tu te souviens, à Cazes, le domaine qui était tenu par des anglais ? Avec des tas de prés, on n'a jamais su si ils faisaient un élevage de chevaux ?

- C'était un ancien club, Kitty, l'interrompit Lizzie.

- Oui, bon, on s'en fout. Les anglais sont partis. Il a racheté ! Tu te rends compte ! C'est sa résidence secondaire !

- Oh…

Les Bennet habitaient dans le Lot, pas loin de la Dordogne et du Lot-et-Garonne. Par chez eux, beaucoup de maisons et autres domaines étaient rachetés par des personnes aisées, pour la majorité des anglais et des hollandais. C'était un très bon placement, les prix de l'immobilier dans le coin commençant à peine à augmenter.

- Eh bien c'est super. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions les filles… Même si ce n'est pas une personnalité dans le sens chanteur ou acteur, ces gens-là ont tendance à ne fréquenter que les gens de leur milieu…

Sur ce point Lizzie ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Jane. Toutes deux représentaient l'esprit raisonnable de la fratrie, Jane étant plus douce et Lizzie plus réaliste et prompte à affirmer ses opinions.

- Oh, ne soit pas rabat-joie… Ce soir, on va enfin rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, et pas n'importe lesquelles… Maman est dans tous ses états…

Sur ce, Lydia quitta la chambre, talonnée par Kitty.

- Aie, fit Lizzie à l'attention de Jane. Maman va encore être insupportable.

- Lizzie… chercha à tempérer Jane.

Mais Elizabeth avait raison. Leur mère était quelqu'un de… Ma foi, tout bonnement insupportable quand elle s'y mettait, c'était bien le mot. Elle passait son temps à se plaindre de sa fragile santé, en fait pas si fragile que ça, et à médire sur le voisinage proche ou lointain. Son plus grand rêve était de caser ses filles. Les cinq. Sans exceptions. Quoiqu'elle ne fondait pas beaucoup d'espoirs sur Elizabeth, qu'elle trouvait moins jolie et trop effrontée, et sur Mry, véritable petit rat de bibliothèque. Elle préférait de loin Jane, la plus jolie et la plus douce de la famille, et éprouvait un amour sans bornes pour ses deux petites dernières, Lydia et Kitty. Leur père en revanche, un homme plutôt taciturne, ne cachait pas la fierté particulière qu'il éprouvait pour Elizabeth, qui faisait preuve d'un esprit et d'une maturité peu communes aux jeunes filles de son âge…

Enfin, dans tous les cas, en descendant elles eurent confirmation que leur mère était pour le moins… Agitée. Sur des charbons ardents était une expression qui semblait avoir été inventée pour elle à cet instant.

- Ah Jane chérie, par tous les dieux, il te faut te préparer ! Tu vas mettre ta belle robe, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais, la blanche ! Et puis commence à te préparer tout de suite. Tu te rends compte, Charles Bingley !

Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel. Pas de doute Mme Bennet était bien la mère de Kitty et Lydia.

- Et toi Lizzie, tu seras priée de t'habiller correctement et de bien te tenir ce soir !

La jeune fille ne chercha même pas à répliquer.

- Viens, fit Jane, on n'a qu'à aller se préparer…

**

* * *

****Ça**** vous a plu ? Bon je n'ai pas l'intention de quémander des reviews. Mais je vous en prie, c'est vraiment important pour chaque auteur de ce site ! Vraiment, les reviews sont nos seules rétributions pour les histoires que nous créons et partageons avec vous… Alors s'il vous plait… D'autant que j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez si vous appréciez ou non mon histoire, si je peux la continuer ou si j'arrête tout de suite, et enfin si mon style d'écriture vous va ou si je dois l'améliorer. Toute critique est bonne à prendre… Alors merci d'avance…**


	2. Chapter 2 Le Bal, partie 1

**Bon, voici la première partie du bal, lieu de rencontre entre Elizabeth et Darcy. Je ne sais pas trop quelle tournure va prendre mon histoire mais je suis plutôt déçue de ce chapitre. Je pense qu'après le bal, je vais essayer de m'éloigner un peu de la trame de Jane Austen (sans pour autant modifier le caractère des personnages, ne craignez rien !) .**

**Là je poste rapidement (1 ou 2 heures après le premier chapitre), mais c'est que je suis plutôt inspirée. Je vais ralentir, mais j'essaierai tout de même de poster plusieurs fois par semaine. Enfin on verra selon mon inspiration… Et selon vos réactions ! Si je n'ai pas de lecteurs, ben je ne suis pas sûre que je continuerai…**

**Disclaimer : l'histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas et je ne gagne toujours rien pour cette publication.**

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

**CHAP 2 LE BAL, PARTIE 1**

La famille Bennet (hormis le père, que la mère avait renoncé à traîner dans ce genre de manifestations) arriva au bal alors qu'il avait déjà commencé depuis plus d'une heure. C'était une tactique de Mme Bennet ça : arriver après tout le monde pour mieux se faire repérer.

_Comme si il y avait besoin de ça_… soupira Elizabeth en regardant ses deux jeunes sœurs partir en courant dans la foule, à la recherche de l'attraction du moment, ou de quelques jeunes mâles suffisamment attirants pour danser quelques tours… Encore une fois elles étaient court vêtues, dans leurs jupes arrivant à m-cuisse et leurs tops révélant de manière suggestive les rares détails qu'ils ne cachaient pas… Elles parlaient fort, excitées, et déjà certains se retournaient sur leur passage, les plus jeunes d'un air intéressé et les plus vieux d'un air outré. Lizzie était résignée, malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives à elle et Jane, les filles n'avaient jamais cherché à se calmer et apparaître plus polies et réservées…

A vrai dire Jane et Lizzie étaient les deux seules Bennet capables de se tenir correctement en société. Leur père était bien trop taciturne quoique de conversation intéressante ; leur mère ne cessait de se plaindre et de médire de tout et de rien ; Mary était trop réservée et apparaissait désagréable aux yeux des gens ; et enfin, Kitty et Lydia… étaient tout simplement intenables.

Quant au bal, ce n'était en réalité qu'un petit bal de province, qui démarrait la séries de fêtes et autres bals qui se dérouleraient chaque semaine pendant l'été dans les villages alentours.

Elles restèrent au début au côté de leur mère, qui cherchait avidement à repérer LE Charles Bingley tout en discutant avec une de ses « amies »…

- Mon dieu, très chère, rendez-vous compte de la chance que sa présence représente pour notre petite région… Moi qui désespérait, me morfondait dans ce trou… Il apporte un peu de soleil qui réchauffera mon faible cœur… Si seulement il pouvait faire la connaissance de ma chère Jane ! Elle aurait toutes les chances de lui plaire, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'est-elle pas jolie comme un cœur ?

- Tout à fait, répondit seulement la dame. Jane, tu es très en beauté ce soir, conclut-elle sous le regard fier de sa mère.

Et elle l'était. Toute en beauté. Sa robe blanche révélait sa silhouette longiline, s'évasant légèrement à partir de la taille, soulignant la grâce de chaque geste de Jane. Ses longs cheveux soyeux retombaient en cascade brillante sur ses épaules, jusqu'à sa taille. Son visage à l'ovale parfait reflétait un calme rassénérant, comme toujours. Enfin, ses yeux d'un bleu troublant éclairaient son teint et rendaient inexplicablement heureux quiconque regardait la jeune fille dans les yeux.

A côté d'elle, Lizzie faisait bien pâle figure. Elle avait toujours été dans la moyenne. D'une taille moyenne, elle ne dépassait Jane que d'un ou deux centimètres. Sa silhouette était moyenne : ni trop mince, ni grosse. Ses cheveux tiraient sur le châtain clair. Ses yeux étaient marrons. En bref, elle était banale pour qui n'y regardait pas de prêt.

Mme Bennet poussa soudainement une exclamation.

-Le voilà ! Rendez-vous compte, il est ici ! A quelques pas de nous ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Il est très beau !

Elizabeth, plongée dans ses réflexions, avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de l'invité d'honneur de la soirée… Curieuse, elle se tourna finalement dans la direction où la majorité des regards se perdait.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur un jeune homme blond. Elle reconnu tout de suite le fameux Charles Bingley ; en effet Kitty et Lydia n'avaient pas résisté à montrer des photos du jeune homme à leurs grandes sœurs avant de partir.

Il était très beau c'était un fait. Des vagues blondes savamment décoiffées illuminaient son visage relativement juvénile quoiqu' indéniablement masculin. Il devait mesurer approximativement 10 cm de plus qu'Elizabeth et était très bien fait, pour ce que son costard sur mesure laissait voir.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui plût le plus à Elizabeth.

Non, ce qui lui plût, ce fut son expression. Joviale, enjouée même, mais surtout timide. Gênée de le dévisager ainsi, elle fit glisser son regard sur l'homme à côté de Bingley.

Et là, elle ressentit un véritable coup au cœur.

Si Charles était un très bel homme, son compagnon était tout simplement… Ravageur. Brun, des cheveux épais, un nez aquilin, des traits virils, une silhouette puissante, il dépassait Charles de quelques cm. Ses yeux gris auraient pu être comparé à un océan où il aurait fait bon se noyer si…

Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de l'homme la refroidit instantanément. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait vu chez quelqu'un autant de dédain et de hauteur. La jeune fille remarque alors sa posture. Il était raide, distant.

Autant Charles Bingley paraissait sympathique au possible autant cet homme… semblait désagréable au possible.

Toutefois Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de demander à la dame qui tenait compagnie à sa mère si elle savait qui était cet homme accompagnant Charles Bingley.

- Pour sûr, répondit-elle, ravie de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un. C'est William Darcy. Le dirigeant d'une multinationale. Mes chères, cet homme est l'un des plus riches du pays -et même des Amériques !-, et ça fait de lui l'un des meilleurs partis du monde.

Elizabeth vit une lueur s'allumer dans le regard de sa mère.

Pas bon.

- Et la jeune femme à leur côté, eh bien c'est la jeune sœur de Bingley, conclut la dame.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Darcy, puis regarda à nouveau Charles Bingley. Cette fois, elle croisa son regard. Ne voulant pas le gêner en le dévisageant, elle lui adressa un faible sourire sympathique puis détourna son regard un court instant vers la sœur Bingley. C'était une jeune femme blonde, très jolie, mais dont l'air hautain n'avait rien à envier à celui de Darcy. Enfin, Lizzie regarda Jane.

Et ce qu'elle vit eut le don de la surprendre.

Jane était absorbée dans la contemplation de Bingley qui, bien sûr, ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Sauf que lui-même parut intensément troublé par la jeune fille. Elizabeth les regarda tour à tour.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

Puis sa mère vint, à son habitude, à rompre ce moment tout en se faisant encore superbement remarquer.

- Seigneur, Jane ! Il te regarde ! Charles Bingley te regarde ! Oh mon dieu, il faut aller nous présenter immédiatement ! Si ça se trouve, tu lui plais.

Jane pâlit à vue d'œil pendant que Lizzie fermait les yeux, commençant à rougir de honte. Ceci fit qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard méprisant que leur lança Darcy, alerté par le bruit. Il n'avait pas entendu le contenu des paroles de Mme Bennet mais avait bien compris que ça concernait son ami.

Mme Bennet qui, sans gêne, se dirigea vers le trio en entraînant une Jane affolée à sa suite. Elizabeth, de plus en plus honteuse, les suivit dans le seul but de soutenir sa sœur.

Arrivée à leur niveau, Mme Bennet prit tout de suite la parole.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes Charles Bingley, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Mme Bennet, et je tenais à vous présenter mes filles, Elizabeth et Jane.

Lizzie, qui ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus honteuse, rougit encore plus et détourna le regard.

- Je suis réellement enchanté, fit Charles d'une voix sympathique.

Surprise, Lizzie releva vivement la tête . Ne se formalisait-il donc pas du culot de sa mère ?

- Et permettez-moi de vous présenter ma sœur, Caroline, et mon ami de longue date, William Darcy.

Ce dernier la toisa d'un regard qui aurait glacé le continent africain.

Agacée, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que sa mère était un peu trop exubérante, mais elle ne méritait pas une telle œillade.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle musique démarra. Caroline Bingley fut invitée à danser par un homme avec qui elle discutait plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle n'était pas intéressée par lui, mais se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être rendre jaloux Darcy, sur qui elle avait des vues mais qui gardait ses distances avec elle depuis toujours. Elle le suivit donc.

Charles, voyant que sa sœur s'éloignait, trouva le courage d'inviter Jane à le suivre sur la piste. Il avait croisé son regard plus tôt dans la soirée, et depuis, se sentait comme… ensorcelé.

Restaient Mme Bennet, Elizabeth et Darcy. Les trois étaient plongés dans un silence qui n'avait rien de confortable. Silence que Mme Bennet s'empressa bien sûr de rompre.

- Eh bien, Mr Darcy, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il s'agit d'un magnifique bal ? Ne vous donne-t-il pas envie d'entraîner une cavalière sur la piste ? Fit-elle en regardant sa fille, ne cherchant même pas à déguiser ses intentions.

Elizabeth pâlit instantanément.

Et vînt ce à quoi elle s'attendait : la réponse cinglante de Mr Darcy.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais il n'est en réalité pas dans mes intentions d'inviter une quelconque personne à danser ce soir.

Sur ce, il se détourna et s'éloigna, laissant Elizabeth piquée au vif et rouge de honte.

- Quel ignoble personnage ! Ne t'arrêtes pas à lui, ma chère enfant, cet homme est tout simplement imbuvable, aussi beau soit-il.

Pour une fois, Elizabeth ne put qu'être d'accord avec sa mère.

**

* * *

Bon, et bien je souhaite que ce chapitre corresponde à vos attentes… Encore une fois, sachez qu'avoir des reviews fait chaud au cœur et encourage… Pensez-y (et pas que pour moi ^^) !**


	3. Chapter 3 Le Bal, partie 2

**Et voilà la suite !!!**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à arya19 ! Je ne pensais pas avoir une review aussi rapidement ! En tous cas je te remercie pour tes remarques pour le moins constructives. En effet je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de poster en anglais parce que ça va me demander pas mal de temps pour bien traduire ma fic (et surtout un bon correcteur je crois ^^) mais au fond ça m'entraînera… Par contre si je le fais ce sera quand j'aurais bien avancé dans la rédaction. Et puis tu as raison, à partir des prochains chapitres je vais commencer à réellement me détacher de l'original. Sinon, il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt à écrire…**

**Alors une troisième fois merci à toi, mais aussi à tous ceux qui liront cette fic !**

**Disclaimer : est-il nécessaire que je le répète ? Les personnages appartiennent toujours à une seule et même personne : la regrettée Jane Austen !**

* * *

CHAP 3 LE BAL PARTIE 2

Et la soirée continua. Les gens étaient tous arrivés, certains repartaient ; Elizabeth avait jusque là gardé un œil sur Jane ; Charles semblait être un homme vraiment bien mais elle était d'un naturel méfiant. Cependant ses quelques craintes s'envolèrent très vite, remplacées par un sentiment de bonheur à voir sa sœur si épanouie.

Puis Elizabeth repéra dans la foule sa meilleure amie, Charlotte. Elle alla joyeusement à sa rencontre.

- Hey ! Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Charlotte l'aperçut et sourit, soulagée.

- Lizzie ! Je te cherchais ! Alors, comment se déroule la soirée ? Jane semble accaparée par l'attraction du moment à ce que j'ai pu voir, fit-elle, amusée.

Lizzie rigola.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Elle lui raconta alors en bref le début de la soirée. L'absence de gêne de sa mère, la sympathie que lui inspirait Charles, et le caractère détestable de Darcy et de la sœur Bingley.

- Attends, ça te dirait qu'on aille se poser dans un coin ? On ne s'entend plus penser… grimaça Charlotte

Lizzie sourit et l'entraîna à quelques pas de là.

Elle remarqua la présence de Charles et Darcy à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se raidit légèrement, mais se détendit en voyant qu'ils ne les avaient pas vues et étaient de dos. Tiens, Jane n'était pas avec eux ? Ah, elle dansait avec leur jeune voisin. Lizzie sourit, c'était un adolescent de 16 ans qui en pinçait pour sa sœur. Il était adorable.

Elle essaya de ne pas écouter les deux amis discuter, mais ils étaient trop proches et Charlotte sirotait une boisson qu'elle venait d'aller se chercher.

- Alors Will ? Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser ? Commença Charles.

Will fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ces fêtes de province !

Lizzie serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là alors ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

- C'est vraiment parce que tu as insisté que je suis venu.

Charles s'esclaffa.

- Bah ne t'inquiètes pas c'est la dernière fois que je t'oblige. Je voulais juste que tu essayes de rencontrer des gens. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas d'effort ? Regardes, il y a plein de jolies filles en plus ce soir.

- Tu danses avec la plus intéressante, répliqua poliment Will.

- Certes, Jane est vraiment merveilleuse, fit Charles en souriant.

Lizzie sourit également en entendant ceci. Mais son sourire se mua en gêne quand elle entendit la suite.

- Mais il y a d'autres jolies filles ! Elizabeth par exemple est vraiment très mignonne ! Et surtout elle m'a l'air très intéressante et agréable.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Lizzie attendit avec appréhension la réponse de Darcy.

- Qui ? Ah. Oui. Eh bien moi je l'ai trouvé plus que banale. De plus, as-tu vu sa mère ? Jamais je n'ai rencontré de personne aussi… vulgaire.

Il avait dit ce mot avec un tel dédain que Lizzie se raidit et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, c'était ça le pire. Oui, elle était banale. Et mille fois oui, sa mère était… Bon, plutôt grossière dans son style. Il fallait le reconnaître. Mais malgré tout, en aucun elle ne méritait d'être ainsi rabaissée.

Lizzie sentit une main sur son épaule. Charlotte la regardait, compatissante. Elle avait tout entendu.

Mais de quel droit se permettait-il de parler ainsi celui-là ? Très bien, si sa famille n'était pas assez bien pour lui, elle n'allait pas l'encombrer de sa présence. Elle se bornerait à fréquenter Charles, pour Jane, et parce que lui était sympathique, et ne ferait plus aucun cas de l'autre arrogant.

- Viens, fit-elle à Charlotte en l'entraînant à sa suite. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils sachent qu'on les a entendu, et j'ai envie de danser.

Elles rejoignirent un groupe de jeunes parmi lesquels des anciens camarades de classe à elles deux se trouvaient et commencèrent à vraiment s'amuser. Elizabeth en oublia presque la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre, quoiqu'un malaise persistait malgré tout en elle.

Elle ne vit donc pas le regard que William Darcy portait sur elle. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ami, il l'avait cherché du regard, curieux de comprendre pourquoi Charles semblait la trouver jolie et intéressante.

Et il comprit.

Car quand on se donnait la peine de regarder attentivement la jeune fille, sa beauté particulière sautait aux yeux. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur chaude ; ils étaient en ce moment retenus par une pince, dégageant un cou fin et gracieux et un visage aux traits doux. Sa peau était très légèrement hâlée ; elle paraissait blanche à côté des autres. Mais cela ne faisait que ressortir ses yeux qui, bien que marrons, étaient d'une profondeur peu commune et reflétaient fidèlement chacune de ses émotions. La jeune fille passait du sérieux au rire, du plus profond intérêt à un vif entrain, et toutes ses émotions étaient traduites par son regard.

Will ne s'était jamais senti aussi… fasciné ? Par une personne.

Alors lui revint en mémoire ce que Charles aimait à lui répéter : _Essaies de te sociabiliser, Will ! Tous les gens ne sont pas dénués d'intérêt, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser !_ D'habitude, Will lui répondait que sa compagnie (à Charles) lui suffisait amplement.

Mais cette fois, il eut envie de suivre le conseil de son ami.

Il apprendrait à connaître la jeune Elizabeth Bennet.

Légèrement déçu, il remarqua qu'elle disait au revoir à tout le monde. Elle et sa famille partaient ; Jane était d'ailleurs en train de se séparer de Charles.

Peu importait, il y aurait d'autres fêtes. Elle ne manquerait pas d'y être, elle avait semblé s'amuser.

Il roula des yeux en pensant à la future réaction de son ami quand il lui dirait qu'il l'accompagnerait à chacune des soirées.

**

* * *

Et bien voilà pour le bal, passage nécessaire pour mettre en place les relations de notre couple préféré (c'est pas votre couple préféré ? Désolée… « lol » comme disent les d'jeuns, dont je suis sensée faire partie ^^… j'arrête, c'était mon délire personnel… ). Bien si vous avez aimé ou détesté il y a toujours le petit bouton vert en dessous, mais dans tous les cas mon unique review me motive à fond pour continuer ! Alors à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4 Le Lendemain

**_Eh bien tout d'abord je tenais à remercier ma nouvelle lectrice ^^ merci beaucoup Nuty pour ta gentille review, et puis voilà je poste directement le chapitre 4, surtout parce qu'à mon avis ce n'est pas le meilleur de l'histoire, mais il permet de mieux s'imprégner du caractère de quelques personnages… En espérant continuer à t'intéresser… Le chapitre 5 sera en ligne dès demain. Je suis en pleine phase d'inspiration… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**

_**CHAP 4**_

Le lendemain, Elizabeth se réveilla avant Jane. Elle la regarda dormir d'un air attendri. Hier soir, en rentrant après la fête, elles avaient discuté vivement de la soirée avant de réussir à s'endormir. Jane semblait vraiment attirée par Charles, dont elle n'avait cessé de chanter les louanges.

- Il est vraiment charmant, si tu savais Lizzie ! Il est poli, agréable, il a de la conversation, et puis il est si gentil ! Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression de parler comme au siècle précédent ! Mais tu sais, il a une conduite de gentleman, on croirait qu'il nous vient du passé ! Et c'est merveilleux !

Elizabeth avait souri.

- Je ne te connaitrais pas je dirai que tu es tombée amoureuse Jane !

Jane rougit, baissa la tête.

- Ah je ne sais pas Lizzie. Il est si beau en plus ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi… Je ne sais pas.

La tristesse avait alors envahi son visage et Lizzie avait senti son cœur se serrer.

- Au fond comment pourrais-je espérer avoir la moindre chance avec lui ? Il m'apparaît si parfait ! Et moi je ne suis rien.

- Wow wow wow. Je t'arrêtes tout de suite Janey chérie_. _Tu as tout pour plaire : tu es belle, intelligente, non vraiment, tu n'as rien à envier à personne. Et as-tu vu la façon dont il te regardait ? Il n'avait pas l'air de te trouver dénuée d'intérêt. Il a passé la majeure partie de la soirée avec toi Jane !

- Oui, c'est vrai que nous avons bien discuté… Mais nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes cercles Lizzie. Enfin, c'est une star !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Jane ! Il est plutôt célèbre, peut-être, mais il est plutôt dans l'ombre tu ne penses pas ? Ce n'est pas le genre de star qui apparaît dans les journaux régulièrement ! Au pire, il peut avoir de temps en temps un petit paragraphe dans un magasine musical, ou dans la rubrique potins d'un magasine de bonnes femmes, mais de toutes façons on est au XXIème siècle Jane ! C'est fini les gens qui ne fréquentent que les gens de leur classe sociale ou de leur métier !

- Oui, tu as raison je suppose. Merci Lizzie, j'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

Un court silence s'était installé, Jane méditant sur les paroles de sa sœur.

- Et toi ? Reprit-elle. Tu t'es amusée ?

- Oh, oui. J'ai rencontré de vieux amis.

- Tu as discuté un peu avec William quand je suis partie ? Lui et Caroline m'ont semblé sympathiques aussi.

Lizzie hésita à lui confier ce qu'elle pensait du fameux « William » puis elle se dit qu'il lui faudrait bien le lui dire un jour, pour expliquer la froideur dont elle ne manquerait pas de le gratifier si elle venait à le revoir.

- Tout le monde te paraît sympathique Jane ! A dire vrai, Darcy m'a au contraire paru hautain et carrément désagréable.

Elle lui raconta en bref ce qui s'était passé quand Jane était partie danser avec Charles la première fois, puis quand elle avait surpris la conversation entre les deux hommes avec Charlotte.

- Oh, fit Jane, déçue. Il m'avait paru… Pas franchement chaleureux, mais quand même un peu plus agréable que ça !

- Et Caroline ne me semble pas valoir mieux. Du peu que j'ai vu elle regardait de haut le monde qui l'entourait.

- Peut-être est-ce juste de la timidité de leur part…

- Ne leur cherche pas d'excuses Jane. De toutes manières je n'ai pas l'intention d'approfondir mes relations avec eux.

- Mais…

- Jane, il est tard…

Sur ce, les filles avaient arrêté de discuter et n'avaient pas tardé à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Sortant de ses pensées, Elizabeth regarda son réveil. 8h 30. Elle n'avait dormi que 4h… Elle allait être crevée… Mais peu importait, elle était en vacances pour le moment. Elle ne commencerait son job d'été que dans trois semaines.

Elle se leva, descendit sans faire de bruit. Son père était déjà levé.

- Bonjour papa.

- Lizzie ! Alors, cette soirée ?

- C'était sympa. Nous avons rencontré le fameux Charles qui mettait maman dans tous ses états, il est vraiment gentil. à mon avis lui et Jane se plaisent. Ils étaient trop mignons je t'assure.

Son père rigola.

- C'est très bien. Mais en ce qui te concerne ?

Lizzie grimaça. Son père avait du remarquer la distance qu'elle avait mis dans ses paroles.

- Oh, c'est juste que Charles était accompagné de deux personnes relativement désagréables.

- Comment ? Avec toi ?

Lizzie ne répondit pas.

- Eh bien c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas que tu leur accordes la moindre attention.

- Ne t'en fait pas je n'en avais pas l'intention.

De leur côté, Charles, Will et Caroline étaient rentrés très peu de temps après le départ des Bennet. Tout simplement plus rien ne semblait intéresser Charles, qui avait d'un coup perdu sa bonne humeur. Chose rare. Will fronça les sourcils ; il allait lui falloir surveiller les sentiments que son ami semblait près à développer envers Jane.

A peine furent-ils tous montés en voiture que Caroline commença à jacasser.

- Hé bien Will, qu'as-tu pensé de la soirée?

- Intéressante, éluda ce dernier.

Caroline s'attendait à une toute autre réponse.

- Intéressante ? Parmi tous ces… bouseux ! Je ne te reconnais pas là Will. Mais je suppose que ton intérêt est en rapport avec cette Elizabeth Bennet, que tu n'as pas lâché des yeux vers la fin de la soirée ! Finit-elle avec du venin dans la voix.

Charles, ébahi, en oublia de regarder la route pour se tourner vers son ami. Il se reprit bien vite, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je croyais que tu la trouvais banale, Will ? Fit-il.

Agacé, celui-ci répondit :

- Je me suis peut-être trompé.

-Et dire que j'ai loupé ça ! Fit Charles avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Will laissa échapper un rire sec.

- Il faut dire que tu semblais absorbé dans la contemplation d'une autre jeune fille…

Caroline, ne supportant pas de ne plus faire partie de la conversation, choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

- Cette Jane me parait plutôt intéressante. Mais la pauvre, quelle famille elle a ! Elle est à plaindre. Non vraiment, les gars, je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à sa sœur. Et sa mère est tout simplement ridicule.

- Caro, je t'en prie, Mme Bennet est juste… Elle n'a pas reçu la même éducation que nous, mais ça n'en fais pas une méchante personne. Quant à Elizabeth, elle m'a également semblé très gênée par le comportement de sa mère. Et je suis certain qu'elle gagne à être connue.

Will reconnaissait bien le caractère de Charles là. Il était naturellement si ouvert ! Il ne voyait que du bon chez les gens. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait la chance d'être son ami. Les autres gens en général ne cherchaient pas à connaître Will ; ils avaient envie de le côtoyer, attirés par sa fortune, mais se heurtant à un mur, ne cherchaient pas à la connaître plus en profondeur.

Sauf Charles. Qui l'avait presque harcelé jusqu'à ce que Will lui décoche son premier vrai sourire.

C'était au lycée. Déjà à l'époque Will était le garçon renfermé que les autres apprenaient rapidement à éviter.

Sauf Charles. Qui était devenu son meilleur ami -son seul ami. Et que Will s'était juré de le protéger dès ce moment. Quitte à le préserver de lui-même. C'était pour cela qu'il allait garder un œil sur Jane.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la maison que Charles avait acheté. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher.

**

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre personnellement me parait moins intéressant du fait de l'absence de confrontation entre Elizabeth et Will… Mais malgré tout j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. Dans le prochain nos quatre futurs tourtereaux se retrouveront. **

**Ah, oui, j'aimerai aussi beaucoup que vous me disiez si vous voulez que je développe la relation Jane/Charles. Au début je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais l'idée me trotte dans la tête… Cela vous intéresserait-il?**

**A demain !**


	5. Chapter 5 Cahors

**V****oilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!**

**Kidibulle : hey, ta review est très intéressante. Je situe l'action dans les années 90-2000 on va dire. C'est vrai que les dialogues font… Vieux jeu. Mais je préfère les faire parler ainsi, je trouve que ça donnera plus de caractère à leurs joutes verbales. Quant au coup de la mère qui va au bal, j'avoue que c'est tiré par les cheveux. C'est qu'en fait les fêtes de village que je décris attirent aussi bien les jeunes que les moins jeunes dans la réalité, même si ils restent chacun entre eux. Par contre je reconnais que le coup de la mère qui va présenter ses filles, c'est carrément ridicule à notre époque :s. Bref pour conclure, je vais coller à l'original pour les caractères des personnages principaux, mais certains évènements changeront complètement (je ne sais pas encore tout à fait lesquels, on verra…). Ceci dit je vais veiller à rajeunir un peu le langage tant qu'il est encore temps… en espérant que tu apprécies la suite ! Merci encore pour tes remarques constructives !**

**Arya19 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. En effet je sens que je vais m'amuser à infiltrer les pensées de Jane et Charles. Quant à Darcy, je suis d'accord avec toi, son point de vue me manquait. Il m'intéresse parfois plus que celui d'Elizabeth (pourtant indispensable)…**

**

* * *

CHAP 5 CAHORS**

Les jours passaient rapidement chez les Bennet. La mère aimait à raconter à tout le voisinage la soirée pendant laquelle Charles Bingley avait accaparé sa chère Jane. Ah, elle n'était pas peu fière ! Le père quant à lui, se contentait de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite tout en pensant à diverses autres choses. Lydia et Kitty sortaient le plus possible.

Le jeudi, Jane vint enlacer Lizzie par derrière alors que cette dernière lisait un de ses livres.

- Hey, Lizzie, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on aille faire un tour en ville ? Profitons du soleil !

- J'en profite, on est dehors là, bougonna Lizzie. Elle protestait juste pour la forme, elle savait déjà que l'entrain de Jane aurait raison de son horreur du shopping.

- Oh, allez, je sais que tu ne vas pas me dire non, et toi aussi. Ne perdons pas de précieuses minutes !

Lizzie rigola franchement.

- D'accord, prends tes affaires, on y va. Qui conduit ?

Les deux jeunes filles avaient leur permis, mais pas de véhicule. Ceci dit elles pouvaient emprunter celui de leurs parents ; d'autant que leur mère profiteraient de leur excursion pour leur demander de faire quelques courses.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se baladaient dans les rues de Cahors. C'était une vraiment petite ville ; Jane s'extasiait devant une vitrine quand elles entendirent une voix pas tout à fait inconnue.

- Jane ? Elizabeth ?

Elles se retournèrent d'un bloc.

- Charles ! S'exclama Jane avec un grand sourire ravi. _Mon Dieu, _se dit-elle_, il est encore plus beau en plein jour._

A la fois surprise et amusée, Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui elle-même rougit de sa propre réaction.

- Salut ! Ah, William, Caroline, je suis contente de vous revoir aussi, fit-elle d'une manière plus calme, mais toujours avec le sourire.

Le regard de Lizzie s'assombrit à l'entente de ces deux prénoms, mais elle se reprit très vite et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants pour les saluer, affublée d'un sourire poli et distant.

- Bonjour, fit simplement Darcy en la regardant.

Caroline, quant à elle, choisit de superbement l'ignorer. Elle se tourna, mielleuse, vers Jane.

- Comment vas-tu Jane ? J'ai regretté que tu sois partie si vite l'autre soir. Tu étais la seule personne intéressante à qui j'ai pu parler, hormis bien sûr mon frère et Will.

William fut choqué de cette pique destinée bien entendu à Elizabeth. Et Caroline se permettait de médire sur la vulgarité de certaines personnes ? Il se tourna vers Elizabeth, craignant de la trouver peinée ; mais ce qu'il put lire sur son visage le surprit.

Elle souriait. D'un sourire qui n'était destiné à personne ; c'était ce genre de sourire que malgré tous vos efforts vous ne parveniez pas à retenir. Dans ce cas précis, un sourire ironique. Elle détourna ses yeux vers les passants, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

Deuxième surprise pour Will.

_Elle se foutait royalement d'eux._

Pour un peu, il en aurait été vexé… S'il n'avait pas été pareil en société.

Il sourit.

- Et toi Lizzie ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

La voix de Charles la ramena sur Terre.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle dans un petit rire

Jane rigola à son tour.

- Allô la Lune ? Ici la Terre.

Lizzie la gratifia d'une œillade qu'elle voulut assassine.

Raté.

- On proposait de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. On a repéré un petit bar au bord du Lot qui a l'air sympa, et on avait un peu soif, fit Charles, compatissant.

Jane lui adressa un regard suppliant. _Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui!_

Elizabeth sourit.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut faire des courses et rentrer pour le dîner.

Jane eut l'air déçu.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller les faire. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure au bar.

- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule quand même !

- Ce serait vraiment dommage, renchérit Charles.

Lizzie rigola.

- Si, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Je ne serais pas de compagnie agréable de toute manière fit-elle en souriant à Caroline.

Qui ne prit même pas la peine de nier.

- J'y vais amusez-vous bien.

Elle se rapprocha de Jane et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue en récupérant les clés de la voiture dans la poche de sa sœur., puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Jane la regarda s'éloigna, puis suivit ses nouveaux amis jusqu'au bar qu'ils avaient repéré. Elle commanda un sirop de menthe.

Charles se tourna vers elle, pendant que Caroline cherchait à attirer l'attention de Will.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt. Ça va depuis l'autre soir ?

Jane lui sourit.

- Oui très bien, et toi ?

- De mieux en mieux, lui répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée samedi. Je tenais à t'en remercier.

La jeune fille rougit.

- Moi de même, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle entendit son rire. Grave et reposant. Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chose qu'elle ne trouverait pas charmant chez lui ?

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Elle lui apprit qu'elle étudiait l'Histoire, il lui parla de son travail. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui, moins elle avait de difficultés à le voir comme un garçon de son âge tout à fait normal.

_Enfin, aussi normal qu'on puisse l'être tout en étant aussi attirant._

Puis la fin de l'après-midi arriva, trop vite à leur goût, et Jane aperçut Lizzie qui fut obligée de se garer en double file du fait du manque de places, et elle se leva. Charles avait déjà payé l'addition un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai été ravie de vous revoir, dit-elle alors que ses trois compagnons se levaient à leur tour.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Charles la rappela.

Le cœur battant, elle se retourna vers lui. Il se tordait les mains, hésitant.

- Samedi soir, ici, il y a une soirée spéciale années 80 au Latino. J'avais l'intention d'y aller, et… Mais… En fait ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant si tu y venais aussi.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça.

- Et Elizabeth aussi bien sûr. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment faire connaissance, enchaîna-t-il trop rapidement pour être honnête.

Jane éprouva un pincement au cœur. Devait-elle comprendre que son invitation était en toute amitié ?

Mais elle se sentit rapidement plus joyeuse. _Qui vivra verra ! _

- Je n'ai qu'à en parler à Lizzie. Elle acceptera sûrement.

Rasséréné, Charles lui tendit un bout de papier. Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder en face, troublé.

- Envoies-moi un message pour confirmer… Je te rappellerai pour l'heure et tout…

Jane prit le bout de papier, le cœur battant. C'était donc ça qu'il griffonnait tout à l'heure !

Elle rejoignit sa sœur dans la voiture.

Sa vie risquait de prendre un tournant intéressant.

**

* * *

Bon, je suis désolée si ce chapitre ne correspond pas à vos attentes ; en effet il y a très peu de Darcy/Lizzie. Mais n'oublions pas que notre jeune fille ne l'apprécie pas franchement et que lui, n'ayant jamais réellement discuté avec elle, ne sait pas encore à quel point elle peut être intéressante… En revanche, au prochain chapitre, il en aura enfin un aperçu…**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**Voilà pour la suite ! Une petite tension entre Will et Lizzie au programme ! Il était temps non ? Chapitre un peu court, mais le 7 sera un peu plus long...  
**

**Kidibulle : Non c'est normal après ta review j'ai fait un peu plus attention à la façon dont-ils parlaient, tous. Bon, je ne les ferais jamais parler en « jeunes des té-cis » (mdr) mais c'est déjà mieux comme ça. Par contre la confrontation Lizzie/Darcy un peu plus bas… Ben… C'est pas le genre qu'on entend souvent à notre époque… Mais bon c'est que pour l'occasion ^^.**

**Arya 19 : Oui les Bennet mère et cadettes ont tendance à m'énerver, elles réapparaîtront parfois mais pas trop quand même… Pour répondre à ta question, je peux te dire sans dévoiler la suite (ben de toutes façons moi-même je ne la connais pas encore vraiment…) qu'il y aura un peu des deux… Wickam ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez (d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense).**

**En tous cas je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews, et aussi à remercier ceux qui me lisent… C'est super motivant ^^ !**

**

* * *

CHAP 6 CONFRONTATION**

- Oh, c'est sûr que vous ne pourrez pas venir alors…

Elizabeth écouta la réponse de son ami puis conclut :

- Bon, tant pis… On se rappelle quand même pour se voir à un autre moment ? Quand tout le monde sera dispo ? D'acc'… Biz !

Elle raccrocha, abattue.

- Jane, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je vienne samedi ? Les gars ne peuvent pas venir ils ont une répèt'.

- Allez, je t'en prie Elizabeth, je ne veux vraiment pas y aller seule… Et puis elle est bien cette soirée !

Lizzie se garda de lui répliquer qu'elle ne resterait pas seule, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'isoler avec Charles. Résultat des courses, c'est elle-même qui se retrouverait plantée…

Ceci dit, quand Jane l'appelait par son prénom entier, c'est qu'elle était vraiment en détresse. Soit, elle viendrait… se dit-elle en finissant par acquiescer.

Jane se jeta à son cou.

- Oh merci Lizzie ! Je n'oublierai pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi promis.

Lizzie sourit. Elle savait. Puis elle soupira. Au moins il n'y aurait pas Caroline à cette soirée. Elle partait en week-end avec des amis à elle très « sélects ». Elle avait proposé à Darcy de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci avait poliment refusé.

On était vendredi. La soirée se passait le lendemain soir…

Quand les filles arrivèrent à la boîte où avait lieu la soirée, Elizabeth repéra une ancienne copine dans la foule.

Ouf, pensa-t-elle, peut-être n'allait-elle pas passer la soirée seule.

- Regardes Lizzie, ils sont là-bas, fit Jane en désignant Charles qui lui adressait de grands signes de la main.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes. Il faut que j'aille saluer quelqu'un.

Jane n'insista pas. Cela faisait depuis jeudi soir qu'elle attendait impatiemment de revoir Charles. Elle se dirigea vers lui sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

Elle était totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait au jeune homme, qui avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'un tout nouveau sentiment quand elle avait passé les portes du la boîte.

Portes qu'il surveillait depuis son arrivée une demi-heure plus tôt.

Lizzie rejoint une jeune fille, Mathilde. Elle était dans sa classe au lycée. Elles discutèrent rapidement ; elles n'avaient jamais eu grand-chose en commun.

Puis elle se décida à rejoindre sa sœur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit avec qui celle-ci discutait !

Leur ancien professeur de littérature !

Lizzie les rejoint, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Mr Alain* ? Demanda-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

La question était de pure forme. Oui, c'était bien lui.

Lizzie en profita pour saluer Charles et Darcy.

- Ah, Lizzie ! L'une des plus intéressantes étudiantes que j'aie jamais connu ! Fit son ancien prof.

La jeune femme lui sourit encore plus, se remémorant des débats qu'elle avait soulevé pendant certains cours. C'était à l'époque son plus grand plaisir, chercher des contre arguments à tout ce qui semblait admis et indéniable. Elle se souvint notamment comment elle avait réussi à faire admettre à ce professeur que les rats pourraient bien devenir les maîtres du monde.

- Intéressante ? Souligna Darcy avec un petit sourire.

Le vieux professeur ne retint pas un petit rire.

- Je prends les paris que cette jeune fille serait capable de rendre le pape athée, tellement elle sait se montrer logique et convaincante.

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de rire.

- C'est un défi que j'aurais aimé relever, répondit-elle simplement.

Mr Alain secoua la tête doucement.

- Mais à propos, sans vouloir vous offenser, je suis un peu surprise de vous rencontrer en boîte !

Son professeur rigola.

- Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour mes 35 ans de mariage avec ma femme. Nous avons vu l'affiche, et… Nous voilà.

- Ça c'est une excellente idée ! Où se trouve-t-elle à propos ?

- Oh, elle a rencontré des élèves à elle. Elle enseigne l'anglais au lycée pro, tu le savais ?

- Non, je l'ignorais. En tous cas, c'est bien plus original qu'un traditionnel dîner au restaurant suivi de la lecture d'un poème écrit avec soin, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Provoquer encore un peu son ancien prof de français était un plaisir auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

Mais étonnamment ce n'est pas lui qui réagit.

- Qu'as-tu contre les poèmes ? Intervint Will. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils peuvent être l'un des meilleurs moyens de déclarer ses sentiments à une personne ?

Elizabeth sursauta, et se tourna vers lui. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à sa présence.

_Depuis quand lui adressait-il la parole, celui-là ?_

Était-elle remontée dans son estime ? Ou s'ennuyait-il si fermement que toute distraction lui semblait la bienvenue, y compris discuter poésie avec une provinciale dénuée d'intérêt ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme se tourna totalement et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Je n'ai absolument rien contre les poèmes, répondit-elle. Du moins quand ils sont écrits sous le coup d'une inspiration, et non dans un dessein particulier, tel que faire un cadeau ou exprimer une émotion.

Will fronça les sourcils. Il ne la comprenait pas.

- Mais tout poète ne fait-il pas passer ses émotions dans son poème ? Les émotions ne sont-elles pas les premières sources d'inspiration ?

- Je pense que si, tout à fait. Mais je distingue le poète qui sera inspiré par ses émotions de celui qui cherchera l'inspiration pour transcrire ses émotions.

Le jeune homme saisit la nuance.

- Et en quoi le fait de mettre ses émotions en vers te déplait-il ? C'est un moyen comme un autre de les exprimer, non ?

Lizzie était surprise. Il semblait vraiment avoir _envie_ de comprendre. Ils avaient dépassé le stade de la simple conversation polie.

- C'est le manque de naturel que je reproche. Un poème, c'est avant tout un texte mis en forme. Et je trouve plus touchants des mots jetés sur un papier -ou dits, tout simplement- qu'un texte qu'on a fait l'effort de modeler. A partir du moment où l'on essaie d'appliquer une forme à un texte, il perd tout naturel.

Will médita quelques instants.

- Dans ce cas, dois-je comprendre que tu as, disons, une réticence envers tout formatage, même si le but est d'enjoliver un message ?

Mr Alain dans son coin suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, de même que Jane et Charles, qui n'avait que trop rarement vu son ami aussi loquace.

- Parle-t-on toujours uniquement de la transcription de sentiments en poème ? Dans un cadre plus large, mon opinion sur le « formatage » peut être très différente.

La discussion fut ainsi close. Elle avait largement éveillé l'intérêt de Will pour la jeune femme. Rarement il avait rencontré un esprit aussi... vif et acéré.

- Je rêve ou vous venez de disserter les amis ? Fit Charles, les arrachant à leur contemplation. Vous me faites peur là. C'est pas franchement l'heure, ni le lieu pour ce genre de débat ! Conclut-il, très amusé.

Ceci eut le don d'alléger l'atmosphère. Même Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le cœur de Lizzie eut un raté, ce dont elle se maudit instantanément.

Il était vraiment beau, quand il se détendait.

Elle grimaça. Will le remarqua mais se méprit sur la signification de cette grimace.

- Charlie a raison. Dit-il simplement, employant le surnom qu'il donnait à son ami quand il voulait le rendre bougon.

Une nouvelle chanson démarra. Charles invita Jane à danser, voulant passer plus de temps en tête à tête avec elle, et elle s'empressa d'accepter. Le contact de sa main chaude lui avait manqué, sans qu'elle s'explique pourquoi. En le suivant sur la piste, elle oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Le bruit, les autres. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien que Charles, ses beaux yeux et son sourire à damner un saint, et elle sur cette piste. Elle se laissait guider, comme hypnotisée. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle devait être ridicule à le dévisager ainsi, elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

Il sourit, releva doucement son menton de l'index, jusqu'à planter son regard dans celui de Jane.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit que tu étais très jolie ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rougit derechef.

De leur côté, Will et Lizzie s'étaient retrouvés encore une fois lâchement abandonnés par leurs compagnons. Et Mr Alain mit les pieds dans le plat en se décidant à prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas danser vous deux ? Vous n'allez pas rester plantés là toute la soirée !

Will se retourna vers Lizzie, prêt à l'inviter.

Mais elle, faisant le parallèle avec le bal une semaine auparavant, se raidit instantanément et, d'un sourire crispé, prit congé.

- Oh, non, sans façon. Je m'en voudrais d'imposer encore plus ma banale présence à William, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec un signe de la main.

L'intéressé perdit son sourire. Il avait reconnu ses propres paroles.

_Oh merde._

_Elle avait entendu ça._

**

* * *

AHAH ! T'as compris que t'étais grillé mec. Va rattraper ce que tu as dit maintenant… (rire sadique)**

*** Hommage à l'un de mes professeurs qui a réussi l'exploit de m'intéresser à son cours au point de m'impliquer à fond dans sa matière.**

**Pas si facile de développer la relation Jane/Charles. Mais j'adore les défis !!!**

**A bientôt ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7 Shall we dance ?

**Ouf, le chapitre 7 ! Je sais je n'ai pas mis vraiment longtemps à le poster ; mais c'est parce que je l'avais commencé avant de publier le 6 (vu que c'est la suite directe et tout, je voulais pouvoir le modifier...). Celui-ci m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre…**

**Arya19 : jsuis fan de ta réaction ^^ Moi aussi le rattrapage de Will m'intéresse. Lizzie n'est pas rancunière mais c'est pas juste avec un sourire qu'il va l'amadouer… ;-) (quoiqu'un sourire de Darcy ça doit aider…)**

**Myrka : merci c'est gentil !!! Je me débrouille pour toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance… Alors voici celui là et le 8 bientôt ! (à fond dans la phase d'inspiration…)**

**

* * *

CHAP 7 SHALL WE DANCE ?**

Lizzie avait pensé à aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes un moment. Mais elle se reprit, se trouvant elle-même ridicule.

Elle rejoint Mathilde, faisant _comme si_.

Comme si elle était réellement intéressée par ce que cette fille devenait. Comme si elle passait une excellente soirée. Comme si elle avait déjà oublié la façon dont elle avait fait comprendre à Darcy qu'il n'avait pas été si discret qu'il le pensait.

_Comme si elle s'en foutait, de lui et de son arrogance._

La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne s'en foutait pas. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'était vraiment sentie blessée par ses paroles ; encore plus après l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. En effet, si Darcy n'avait été qu'un crétin de snobinard sans plomb dans la tête, aucune insulte de sa part n'aurait pu atteindre la jeune fille.

Mais il n'était pas comme ça.

Il semblait au contraire remarquablement intelligent, et malgré l'amertume qu'elle pouvait éprouver envers lui, la jeune fille était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle avait aimé discuter avec lui…

Peu importait. Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié de se faire rembarrer. Et sans doute lui battrait-il encore plus froid désormais.

Lizzie soupira.

Au moins cette fois il aurait une vraie raison de se montrer glacial.

Elle était loin de se douter à quel point elle se trompait.

N'importe qui aurait pu se sentir vexé de s'être vu ainsi repoussé. N'importe qui aurait pu en tenir rigueur à la jeune fille.

Mais Will admirait ça.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres ; elle n'était pas éblouie par sa situation. Elle ne cherchait pas à tout prix à graviter autour de lui ; elle n'essayait même pas de se faire apprécier.

_Elle n'en avait rien cirer de lui et de sa richesse_.

Il pouvait désormais être sûr d'une chose : si jamais un jour Elizabeth l'acceptait comme ami -et Dieu sait que ça semblait mal barré-, ce ne serait pas par intérêt.

Rien que l'idée lui sembla reposante ; alors il se dirigea vers la jeune fille, désireux de se faire pardonner son jugement trop rapide.

De leur côté, Jane et Charlie ne parvenaient plus à se lâcher. Les chansons s'étaient succédées, Jane ne savait même plus combien de temps cela faisait qu'ils dansaient.

Sans parler.

Charles finit par rompre ce silence avec un sourire tout simplement…

Wow.

Pas de mots pour le décrire.

- Et si on allait s'asseoir ?

Jane hocha simplement la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Il ne lui lâcha pas la main, lui ouvrant le passage à travers les jeunes qui se mêlaient sur la piste.

Il aperçut Will toujours planté là où il l'avait laissé. Ce dernier fixait intensément quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Charles suivit la direction du regard de son ami et vit… Elizabeth ? Elle discutait avec une fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. En fait, elle semblait plutôt _l'écouter_ discuter.

Il regarda à nouveau Will. Il avait l'air pensif et… préoccupé ? Charles fronça les sourcils. Il allait lui falloir tirer ça au clair en rentrant.

Mais en attendant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fasciné par une personne. Elle lui tournait la tête, quand elle n'était pas avec lui, il pensait à elle, et quand elle était à ses côtés… il perdait tous ses moyens. Toutes ces phrases qu'il s'était imaginé lui dire quand il pensait à elle, tous ces gestes qu'il s'était vu esquisser, il oubliait tout quand elle se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait déjà eu des copines ; mais jamais il n'avait été aussi troublé… Il aperçut enfin quelques chaises libres et en tira une à Jane pour qu'elle s'asseye* ; puis il en rapprocha une autre pour lui.

Il choisit de jouer la franchise.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venue Jane.

Elle lui sourit. Elle était de plus en plus gênée ; elle avait vraiment peur de faire tâche à côté de lui, qui semblait si à l'aise.

_Semblait._

- Moi aussi, réussit-elle à articuler. Enfin, je veux dire c'est une super soirée.

- Tu aimes ce genre de musique ? Fit-il, pendant que Upside down passait.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire. Et voilà, il recommençait. Il la faisait parler d'elle. Parfois il avait l'air d'avoir envie de tout connaître d'elle.

- Assez, répondit-elle. Oui j'aime bien. En tous cas en soirée ça assure l'ambiance ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, reprenant les mots exacts qu'avait un jour prononcé un ami musicien de Lizzie.

Charles rit.

- En effet.

- Mais on parle toujours de moi ! Tu aimes quoi toi, comme musique ?

Puis elle rougit instantanément, se souvenant de son métier. Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Était-ce une question qu'on pouvait poser à un compositeur sans paraître ridicule ?

Il rit encore en la voyant rougir.

- Oh, beaucoup de choses…

Il avait pensé un instant lui répondre une lourdeur du style « ton doux rire ». Bon dieu ce qu'il pouvait devenir guimauve quand il était avec elle ! Son rire redoubla quand il imagina la tête qu'elle aurait fait.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, un peu vexée.

Riant toujours, il se décida à la regarder. Et alors il se figea.

Elle le fixait d'un air contrarié, la mine un peu boudeuse. De légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses pommettes et une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée du chignon lâche qu'elle s'était fait.

Elle était à couper le souffle.

Comme hypnotisé, il tendit une main vers elle pour replacer sa mèche derrière son oreille. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Lizzie écoutait Mathilde déblatérer sur sa vie depuis qu'elle habitait à Toulouse pour faire ses études, et critiquer la petite ville de province qu'était Cahors, mais où elle était _« obligée » _de revenir de temps en temps pour voir ses parents.

Elle était sur le point de perdre patience quand elle sentit une main se poser timidement sur son bras. Elle retourna vivement, et ravala une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit à qui appartenait cette main. _Darcy_.

- Elizabeth ? Tu accepterais de danser avec moi ?

Sur le coup, elle resta bouche bée. Puis se reprit, toujours hésitante.

Pourquoi pas, au fond ? Elle l'avait déjà suffisamment rembarré.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, le cœur battant. Upside down se termina, et c'est une chanson d'Images qui prit le relais, Corps à corps.

Lizzie se sentit perdue. Elle se demandait comment commencer à danser cette chanson avec lui.

Bon, au moins ce n'était pas un slow ! **

Il remarqua son air inquiet et eut un sourire moqueur. Sans prévenir, il la saisit, posant une de ses mains sur sa taille et attrapant de l'autre la main de la jeune fille, puis il commença à la guider.

Déstabilisée, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle vit alors la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux de Will et prit la mouche. Se redressant, elle commença à bouger plus énergiquement.

Il la faisait avancer, reculer, l'éloignait de lui, puis, la faisant tournoyer, la rapprochait. Elle, de son côté, anticipait et le provoquait. Le défiait du regard, même si intérieurement elle se sentait troublée.

Il dansait bien pour quelqu'un qui avait joué les piquets au bal de la semaine précédente.

Quant à lui, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait à la base s'excuser. Parler encore. Mais il ne pût s'y résoudre ; la chanson ne s'y prêtait décidément pas. Ni la lueur de défi dans les yeux de sa compagne.

Et encore moins la tension qu'il ressentait entre eux.

La ressentait-elle aussi ?

C'était comme si… Il n'y avait qu'eux sur la piste. Il sentait… non, _ressentait_ la force de la jeune femme, sa présence, le moindre de ses mouvements. La chaleur de sa peau. Le léger parfum fleuri de ses cheveux. La douceur de sa main.

Il était soudainement conscient d'un tas de détails, mais seulement des détails _la_ concernant.

De son côté, Lizzie sentit son cœur s'accélérer considérablement, et se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire un malaise. Mais la sensation qui l'envahissait n'avait rien de désagréable ; elle se sentait comme envoûtée. Elle réussit néanmoins à garder les pieds sur terre en se concentrant sur l'expression de Will. La lueur moqueuse avait disparu, son visage était devenu indéchiffrable.

A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il invitée ? Elle était si sûre pourtant qu'il l'ignorerait froidement après leur conversation…

Soudain, elle remarqua que la chanson s'était arrêtée. _Depuis combien de temps ?_ Rougissant légèrement, elle se dégagea de la main de Will toujours posée sur sa taille. _Cette main la brûlait_. Puis elle voulut s'éloigner, mais Will la retînt.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Son expression à lui s'était faite soudain beaucoup plus intense.

- Je suis désolé.

Le coeur de Lizzie eut un raté.

- Pardon ?

- De ce que j'ai dit. L'autre jour.

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma, et elle se dégagea pour de bon. Elle faillit répondre mais elle aperçut Jane qui cherchait quelqu'un d'un air presque désespéré -_toi, c'est toi qu'elle cherche, banane !_- et elle la rejoint.

Sa sœur la repéra enfin, l'air soulagé.

- Lizzie, j'aimerait qu'on rentre. Maintenant.

**

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre ? Il m'a paru délicat : il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps que pour les autres pour l'écrire et que je l'ai modifié pas mal de fois avant d'obtenir un résultat assez satisfaisant pour le poster. A vous de juger ! **

***Alors là je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait un blocage sur la conjugaison de ce verbe. Je remercie le site … Ça me fait penser, si jamais vous repérez des fautes dans mon texte… N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, si ça peut m'aider à améliorer mon écriture c'est tout bénèf' !**

**** Nan là jme suis dit que ça aurait été abusé. Vraiment trop cliché. Puis il me fallait une chanson qui ressemblait à un défi… Je ne sais pas trop si c'est comme ça que vous la ressentez vous, mais après avoir écouté des dizaines d'extraits, c'est elle qui m'a paru le plus adapté…**

**Enfin bon c'est pas non plus de la plus grande importance ^^.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fuite et excuses

**Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais peut-être moins intense… Quoiqu'il y aura de petites avancées dans la relation de nos deux couples. Le chapitre suivant sera plus axé sur la relation Jane/Charles, ce qui m'attriste un peu parce que j'adore écrire le Darcy/Lizzie, mais bon c'est comme ça !**

**Kidibulle : ah non mais c'est sûr les mecs jte jure… Pff… la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ^^ Oui j'essaie de poster tous les jours, garder un peu de suspense c'est bien mais déjà que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs d'habitude… Je ne suis pas si sadique quand même ! (quoique…)**

**Arya19 : Tu as raison, la réaction de Lizzie est un peu étrange. Mais comme dit kidibulle c'est que c'était un peu maladroit de lui rappeler sa honte juste après cette danse… Ceci dit elle n'est pas rancunière et à la fin de ce chapitre elle aura pardonné à Will… Enfin tu verras ;-)**

**Myrka : et voilà le chapitre suivant, juste après ta review ; si c pas beau ça ! Lol j'étais justement en train de l'éditer quand je l'ai reçue. J'espère qu'il te plaira !  
**

**

* * *

CHAP 8 FUITE ET EXCUSES  
**

Lizzie suivit Jane jusqu'à la voiture, déconcertée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire ainsi fuir sa sœur ? Elle n'avait même pas voulu aller saluer Charles et Will avant de partir.

Elle prit la place conducteur pendant que Jane s'enfermait dans son mutisme, calée contre la portière.

Ah non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer ? Demanda Lizzie, plus inquiète que fâchée.

Jane hésité un instant, puis éclata en sanglots.

- Oh Lizzie je suis idiote !

De plus en plus inquiète, sa sœur se gara sur le bas côté et mis les phares en feux de position. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane.

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Charles ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

Lizzie n'y croyait pas trop.

- Non ! C'est moi… Je… Il…

Jane prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Il m'a embrassé. Et moi, je sais pas… J'ai pris peur.

D'un coup Lizzie se détendit. Elle en aurait presque ri, si sa sœur n'avait pas eu l'air si penaud.

- Je suis vraiment… Maintenant, c'est sûr, il ne voudra plus jamais de moi…

Cette fois Lizzie laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Si il s'arrête à ça c'est qu'il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à toi. Et je suis prête à parier que ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, c'est aussi à toi de lui faire comprendre que tu regrettes de l'avoir laissé en plan. Fais quelque chose qui le surprendra, vas le voir par exemple.

- Tu crois ? Fit timidement Jane.

Lizzie lui sourit doucement.

- Oui Jane.

Puis elle ajouta :

- Faut dire que pour ton premier copain tu vises haut.

Sa sœur rougit.

- Il y a eu Nathan aussi protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Nathan, rigola Lizzie. A part vous tenir la main et vous faire des smacks il n'y a jamais rien eu ! Rassures-moi, c'était pas pareil avec Charles ?

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elles virent une voiture passer à côté d'elles sur la route, puis piler et reculer pour se placer devant elles sur le bas-côté.

Après que Jane se soit enfui, Charles était resté comme un con quelques minutes. Il s'était décidé à bougé quand une fille était venu l'aborder, et avait rejoint Will qui semblait le chercher.

- Elles sont parties n'est-ce pas ?

Son ami hocha la tête.

Charles se passa une main sur le front.

- J'ai fait une connerie Will. On rentre ?

Will acquiesça, interdit.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

Charles lui lança un pauvre regard.

- Je crois que j'ai fait peur à Jane. Elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir…

Il n'en dit pas plus, ouvrit sa voiture à distance et s'installa au volant, démarrant avant même que Will n'ait fini de monter.

Ils ne roulaient pas depuis longtemps quand Charles freina brusquement.

Vive la ceinture ! Sans ça Will y aurait laissé quelques dents !

Il se tourna vers Charles, qui reculait et se garait en disant juste :

- C'est la voiture des filles. Tu descends voir si elles ont un problème ?

Sa voix se fit plus basse et triste.

- Je crois pas que Jane ait envie de me voir.

Will descendit, fronçant les sourcils. Faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son pote.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre conducteur ; Lizzie baissa la vitre, visiblement soulagée de voir que c'était lui, et pas un emmerdeur.

- Vous êtes en panne ? Demanda simplement Will.

Il jeta un regard à Jane et vit qu'elle était gênée.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Lizzie. On allait repartir.

Il hocha la tête.

- Rentrez bien.

- Merci. Vous aussi, soyez prudents.

Il lui sourit puis s'éloigna. Charles attendit qu'elles soient parties pour redémarrer, et les suivit un moment. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas proposé de les emmener ! L'ambiance aurait été lourde au retour.

_Mais quel con !_

Le lendemain passa très vite. Jane avait eu du mal à s'endormir, et se réveilla à midi. Elizabeth passa la journée à lui changer les idées, et finalement Jane décida d'aller demain chez Charles, en espérant qu'il y soit. Elle faillit demander à sa sœur de l'accompagner mais se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se prenne en main. Les filles avaient caché à leur mère ce qui s'était passé la veille ; elle aurait fait un infarctus.

Ou du moins, elle l'aurait simulé.

Le lundi, Elizabeth prévînt Jane qu'elle allait monter à cheval* ; elle montait régulièrement le cheval d'une de ses amies qui, partie travailler à l'étranger, ne pouvait plus s'en occuper. Jane acquiesça puis partit, le ventre noué, chez Charles.

Charles entendit une voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée qui menait à sa maison. Il sortit voir qui ça pouvait bien être.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître la voiture et de voir Jane en descendre. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de… de quoi ? De joie ? Oui, mais aussi un peu d'espoir et d'inquiétude à la fois.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être inquiet. Jane avança un peu vers lui mais s'arrêta à quelque mètres, nerveuse.

- Salut, fit-elle, en se tordant les mains.

Il se décida à sortir de sa léthargie.

- Salut, lui répondit-il. _Original, mec. Tu peux pas faire mieux ?_

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. _Pff, ça aussi c'est nul. Trouves autre chose._

Elle prit la parole, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'enfoncer plus.

- Euh, désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu. Je voulais m'excuser, pour l'autre soir. J'ai été nulle. Je n'aurai pas dû m'enfuir comme ça.

Charles ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est _elle_ qui s'excusait ?

- Non, c'est moi qui ai été idiot. Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser.

Jane ressentit un pincement au cœur.

- Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

Il aperçut une lueur de déception dans les yeux de la jeune fille ; lueur qui lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la guider à l'intérieur, où l'attendaient Caro et Will.

- Pas de t'avoir embrassé non. Je regrette juste de l'avoir fait si tôt.

Jane rougit furieusement.

Ça faisait une heure que Lizzie était partie quand elle sentit son portable vibrer.

Descendant de cheval, elle répondit. C'est la voix de Jane qu'elle entendit.

- Lizzie ? T'es où là ?

- Euh, quelque part à cheval, pourquoi ?

- Ben… J'ai, disons, eu un petit problème.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la voiture. Je l'ai plantée.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais pas quoi faire, Lizzie, on n'arrive pas à la sortir du fossé, et Papa et maman ne répondent pas.

- Du FOSSE ?

- Euh…

- Bon, ok, j'arrive dans…

La jeune fille regarda où elle se trouvait et calcula le temps qu'elle mettrait à atteindre Cazes.

- 1h, peut-être moins. A tout à l'heure.

Jane parut soulagée.

- Je t'attends.

_T'as pas le choix, j'ai l'impression_, pensa Lizzie en souriant. Sa Jane si prudente… Mais qu'avait-elle donc foutu ?

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Lizzie arrivait au trot dans la cour de Charlie. Ils étaient tous dehors, profitant du soleil en l'attendant.

_Chouette, Caroline était revenue de son week-end_. Et visiblement, elle avait des tas de choses à raconter à Will, vu la façon dont elle le collait.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Pas du tout.

Elle descendit souplement de cheval et retira son casque. Le pouffement moqueur de Caroline ne lui échappa d'ailleurs pas. Elle soupira et, accrochant son casque à l'étrier, se retourna vers le petit groupe.

- Salut ! Je peux attacher mon cheval quelque part Charles ?

- Oui oui bien sûr. Il y a encore des box, tu n'as qu'à le mettre dans l'un d'eux.

- Ah, merci.

Elle suivit Charles et dessella rapidement son cheval.

Les autres avaient suivi ; à peine sortit-elle du box que Caroline l'attaqua.

- Mon Dieu, _Lizzie _!

Lizzie grimaça en l'entendant prononcer son diminutif.

- Dans quel état est ton jean ! Tu devrais le jeter.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de réprimer un soupir blasé.

- Je m'habille rarement bien pour monter à cheval, _Caro_.

Malgré son air impassible, Lizzie dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas baisser la tête de honte. Will pensait-il la même chose ? Était-il dégoûté par sa tenue ?

_Depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce que les autres pensaient de sa façon de se vêtir ? _Ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

- Bon, où est la voiture ? Demanda-t-elle pour se changer les idées.

- Là-bas, indique Charles.

Elle le suivit.

- Ah, ok.

Le chemin pour arriver en voiture à la cour était étroit, et bordé d'un profond fossé sur la gauche. Jane avait dû vouloir faire un demi-tour et s'était complètement loupée. Mais elle devait être absorbée par autre chose, pensa Elizabeth avec un sourire, pour avoir fini ainsi, la roue arrière droite dans le trou, pneu crevé pour ne rien arranger.

- Ça te fait rire ? L'attaqua Caroline, du venin dans la voix.

Lizzie se retourna vers elle, surprise.

- Tu as passé un mauvais week-end ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Caro haussa les sourcils, décontenancée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Les trois autres rirent ; elle semblait furieuse pendant que Lizzie se retournait vers la voiture en se grattant la tête.

- Bon, je suppose que vous n'avez pas réussi à changer la roue non plus.

- Tout juste, fit Charles.

- Bah écoutes Jane, demain on demandera à Martin, il viendra avec son tracteur. J'espère que ça n'a pas déréglé le parallélisme ou je ne sais pas quoi… J'y connais rien…

Jane soupira.

- On fait comment ?

Elizabeth réfléchit un instant.

- Je peux te ramener derrière moi. Escuado peut te porter le temps de rentrer.

- Euh…

- Sinon, vous pouvez rester dormir là les filles, dit Charles. Je dormirai dans le salon.

Il aurait aussi pu ramener Jane. Mais il ne se risqua pas à le proposer, sachant qu'elle aurait accepté. _Égoïste_.

Elles se consultèrent du regard.

- Moi je dois rentrer de toutes façons. Mais toi Jane, fait comme tu veux.

- Ben je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

_Elle est trop mignonne_, pensa Charles avec un élan de tendresse.

- Si ça me dérangeait je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, dit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda d'un air timide.

- Ben, d'accord alors. Je veux bien.

Il lui accorda un immense sourire qui inquiéta Will pendant que Caroline levait les yeux au ciel.

- Tu restes un peu avec nous quand même, Lizzie ?

La jeune fille aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard assassin de Caroline.

- Avec plaisir. Mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai pas mal à faire.

Elle les suivit vers les chaises où ils l'attendaient un peu plus tôt ; Charles lui passa la sienne pendant qu'il allait en chercher une de plus.

Elle resta une heure ainsi, pendant laquelle Caroline racontait son soi disant week-end de rêve en long, en large et en travers. Elle jetait de temps en temps un regard à Will et s'amusait de le voir ennuyé. Le pauvre, subissait-il ça depuis le retour de cette fille ?

Finalement, celle-ci reçut un appel et dut dérocher. Elle s'éloigna.

Lizzie en profita pour dire qu'elle allait repartir ; Charles monta avec Jane lui montrer sa chambre tandis que Will se proposa à l'accompagner pendant qu'elle sellait son cheval. Surprise, elle accepta.

Au début il garda le silence, puis il se décida.

- Je suis désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais… J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps samedi soir… je tenais _vraiment_ à m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu dire.

La jeune fille tressaillit en entendant sa voix, puis se reprit.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Alors là, il s'attendait à pas mal de réponses, mais pas à celle-là.

Lizzie se retourna pour lui faire face et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as fait que discuter avec un ami. Lui dire ce que tu pensais. Qui pourrait t'en vouloir pour ça ? Je n'étais pas sensée entendre.

Will ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

Limite si c'était pas elle qui s'excusait !

Elle monta souplement sur le cheval, le visage fermé.

- Non, je me suis vraiment comporté comme un abruti.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'être surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre ce genre de phrase de la bouche de Will. _Il avait l'air moins arrogant tout d'un coup._

- Je t'ai jugée trop vite. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de te connaître, en fait même pas de te regarder. J'étais agacé, et ce n'est pas une excuse mais je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit.

Lizzie le fixa quelques instants, songeuse. C'était un véritable handicapé social en fait, ce gars. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle se détestait pour sa faiblesse, mais l'air inquiet dudit gars suffit à faire tomber toutes ses résolutions.

- D'accord. C'était pas très agréable à entendre, mais bon au fond ce n'était pas si faux. Je veux dire…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Peu importe. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est oublié.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna.

Will la regarda partir, choqué. _Se trouvait-elle réellement… _Quels mots avait-il employé déjà ? _Banale ? _

Il se promit de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien de banal. Du moins à ses yeux.

**

* * *

Eh ben mon gars je ne sais pas encore comment tu vas faire pour honorer ta promesse… Mais ça peut devenir intéressant.**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Personnellement je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais je vais me faire un trou dans la tête à force de me la gratter en réfléchissant à une autre tournure…**

***Bon je sais dans l'original, Lizzie ne monte pas à cheval. Mais savoir monter n'a plus la même signification qu'à l'époque et je la voyais pas aller chez Charles et cie à pied… Et faut dire qu'elle devait pas avoir l'air classe, surtout avec le casque… Ça vaut bien la robe boueuse…**


	9. Chapter 9 Invitation et éloignement

**Arya 19 : Ah oui en effet si Will te parait avoir 15 ans doit y avoir un problème… Je vais remédier à ça parce qu'en réalité il en a plutôt 23-24... Mais bon j'avoue qu'en le « rajeunissant » de quelques siècles, je l'ai peut-être rajeuni de quelques années… Bref c moi qui suis pas claire là ^^**

**Kidibulle : t'inquiètes les complications arrivent… Avec Wickham qui va pointer le bout de son nez sous peu notamment. En réalité Will n'est pas réellement conscient des sentiments qu'il a pour Lizzie ; il sait juste qu'il aimerait s'en faire une amie, mais je pense qu'il va prendre peur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il ressent près d'elle… En fait je crois que mon tort est de ne pas avoir écrit assez à l'avance cette fiction avant de la poster, je ne peux donc pas rectifier les premiers chapitres. Mais je vais tout relire et essayer d'éclaircir les choses dans les suivants ^^.**

**Malone33 : et moi ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse !!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ma fic, mais il est carrément hors de question que je la laisse tomber !!! Il me faudrait de graves ennuis pour arrêter !!! D'autant que au fur et à mesure, les évènements à suivre commencent à s'embriquer… D'ailleurs j'ai d'autres fics en tête mais je ne les écrirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini le principal de celle-là, pour ne pas risquer de perdre le fil. Sinon en effet j'essaie de tenir compte de toutes les reviews ; au fond si j'écris, c'est pour apprendre justement, et ça m'aide beaucoup tout ce qui m'a été dit auparavant. D'ailleurs je vais justement tenir compte de la tienne : pour moi c'était clair dans ma tête mais je me rends compte que dans ma fic il y a des choses qui ne l'étaient pas… Je vais essayer de glisser des éléments dans les chapitres suivants pour éclaircir le fait qu'en effet, Will est contre la relation Jane/Charles, mais pas encore conscient de l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Lizzie (c'est pour ça qu'il ne se raisonne pas encore), et qu'il n'a pas envie de ce genre de sentiments… Euh pas sûre d'avoir été claire ^^. En attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et merci pour tes remarques !!!**

**Myrka : ta review me fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment plaisir !!! elle me motive encore plus pour continuer... J'espère que la suite te plaira ; bon moi elle me plait moins à cause de l'apparition des éléments perturbateurs et cie, mais elle est nécessaire bien sûr... En espérant que tu continueras à aimer !  
**

**

* * *

CHAP 9 INVITATION ET ELOIGNEMENT**

Charles conduisit Jane dans sa chambre.

- Voilà, c'est ma chambre, tu n'auras qu'à dormir là. Je demanderais à Caro si elle peut te passer quelque chose.

Jane détailla quelques instants la chambre ; elle sût tout de suite qu'elle s'y sentirait à l'aise. Les murs étaient beiges, une grande fenêtre voilée de rideaux blancs illuminait la pièce et ses quelques meubles : un grand lit aux draps écrus ( Jane eut un sourire en remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'un oreiller), une commode en pin clair, et une armoire assortie. Au sol, un parquet toujours clair, et aux murs quelques tableaux sans doute peints par un artiste peu -ou pas- connu. Le tout était rendu à peine plus personnel par quelques photos posées sur la commode : Caro seule ; Caro et Charles ; Will et Charles ; les trois ensemble.

Charles toussota, un peu gêné.

_Heureusement que sa femme de ménage était passée.*_

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Il commençait à se sentir troublé à se trouver dans sa chambre, avec cette fille, et à l'imaginer dans son lit ce soir. _Reprends-toi, abruti_…

Elle le suivit pour découvrir une pièce tout aussi claire, quoique plus masculine.

- C'est ma salle de bain, que je partage avec Will pour le moment. Si tu préfères, il y a celle de Caro en bas.

Elle nia de la tête.

- Ça ira, t'inquiètes. Déjà que je m'impose, fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Charles faillit lui répéter une dernière fois que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il se retînt, ne voulant pas risquer de lui avouer par la même occasion les raisons qui faisaient que _vraiment, il était heureux de sa présence, au point que si elle voulait rester plus longtemps…_

Le sourire de la jeune fille. Ses yeux, bleus, où il aimait se plonger. Sa voix mélodieuse. Ses cheveux où il avait tant envie de glisser ses doigts.

Autant de choses qui faisaient que _oui, si elle voulait rester plus longtemps, il n'en serait que plus heureux._

Ils finirent par redescendre dans le salon, où les deux autres les attendaient.

_Ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient là-haut ?_

A peine descendus, Caroline accapara Jane. Elle commença à lui parler dernières modes et tous ces trucs de filles qui laissaient Charles perplexe et Will ennuyé. Jane n'alimentait pas beaucoup la conversation, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin quand notre interlocuteur était Caro.

Celle-ci semblait, peut-être pas apprécier, mais au moins supporter Jane. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant, sachant qu'elle détestait en général se mêler aux « autres », comme elle disait, les « autres » étant tous ceux qui, hé bien, n'étaient pas un minimum célèbres, ou au moins riches. Mais Charles avait son idée là-dessus ; il savait que Caro, malgré tous ses défauts, avait au moins la qualité de comprendre assez vite les sentiments des uns et des autres. Elle avait dû sentir la différence chez son frère, et s'était plus ou moins résignée.

Car il y avait bien une différence. _Jane_ était différente. Elle éveillait des émotions, des sensations en lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. Jusque là il avait été assez bête pour ne les mettre sur le compte que d'une attirance purement physique ; mais il était de plus en plus forcé de s'avouer que c'était un mensonge.

_Bordel, ça ne faisait qu'à peine plus d'une semaine qu'il la connaissait. Il ne l'avait vue que 4 fois !_

Et au bout de 4 fois, elle allait déjà dormir dans son lit, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Bon, pas tout à fait dans les conditions dont il pouvait rêver parfois ; mais c'était déjà pas mal.

En revanche, ce qui préoccupait Charles, c'était l'animosité que sa sœur entretenait envers Lizzie. Lui aimait bien la jeune fille ; et il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Will.

Décidé à reprendre pied avec la réalité, il se mit à écouter la conversation.

Caro parlait toujours de vêtements.

Et là, elle embraya sur le sujet qui fâche.

- Franchement, quelle honte la façon dont s'est présenté ta sœur cet après-midi. Le jean tout sale, limite troué, et ce tee-shirt difforme, fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Jane baissa la tête, blessée d'entendre Caro critiquer ainsi Lizzie dans son dos. Mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit de répartie de sa sœur et ne sut quoi répondre.

Cela ne posa aucun problème, car à la surprise générale c'est Will qui prit la défense de l'absente.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien moi, je n'ai pas remarqué. En fait, je trouve que Lizzie a une certaine grâce, quels que soient les habits qu'elle porte.

Caro resta quelques instants bouche bée (ainsi que les deux autres), puis sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus de haine.

- Vraiment, Will, je ne te comprends pas. Je croyais pourtant que tu la trouvais fade.

Will faillit répondre, mais voyant qu'il allait s'emporter, Charles le coupa.

- Tu ne me sembles pas très juste, Caro. Will a raison ; même en vieux habits elle est très jolie. Elle a un charme indéniable. Ça doit être de famille, conclut-il avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de Jane, qui rougit bien entendu.

Était-ce de la jalousie qu'il venait de voir dans ses yeux, avant qu'il n'eut conclu ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais maintenant il pouvait affirmer qu'elle le regardait avec gratitude d'être ainsi intervenu.

Dans son coin, Will maugréait dans sa tête. _Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était jolie ! _Bon, il le pensait, là n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème, c'est que Charles semblait avoir remarqué l'attention particulière qu'il portait à la jeune fille. Et il ne voulait pas que son romantique ami commence à se faire des idées. Lizzie était une jeune fille charmante, mais jamais ils ne pourraient aller ensemble.

N'est-ce pas ?

Quand Lizzie arriva enfin chez elle, après s'être occupée d'Escuado, elle eut la lourde tâche de prévenir la famille de ce qui était arrivé à la voiture. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les réactions furent variées : le mécontentement de son père qui râla contre son étourdie de fille, l'indifférence coutumière de Mary (il faudrait qu'un jour elle la remercie pour cette indifférence), la jalousie de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs : « Et nous, pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de dormir chez des garçons ? », et surtout, surtout le plus dur à supporter : la joie de sa mère quand celle-ci apprit où Jane allait passer la nuit.

Nul doute que la nouvelle aurait fait le tour du voisinage demain à midi.

Charles devait être habitué aux journaux à potins ; mais les commérages d'un petit village où il venait de s'installer pour quelques mois de tranquillité par an, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil.

Elle soupira, le plaignant et se plaignant : elle commençait déjà à subir les rafales de questions de sa mère. _Et ça fait combien de fois qu'ils se voient ? Tu es bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ? Ils concluront sans doute ce soir non ? Comment la regarde-t-il ?_ Etc, etc…

La soirée allait être longue.

A Cazes, la soirée passa au contraire très vite. Jane et Charles purent à nouveau discuter, comme avant. Il ne tenta rien qui aurait pu effrayer la jeune fille ; il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Et puis, conscient de l'ampleur que prenaient ses sentiments, il avait envie d'aller lentement. D'être sûr de ne rien gâcher.

Jane, elle, était déconcertée par l'attitude un peu distante du jeune homme. Elle se prit à regretter ce geste qu'il avait eu l'autre soir, et à désirer qu'il recommence. Mais il n'en fît rien.

A la fin, Caro passa une nuisette à Jane, qui alla prendre une douche. Elle en profita bien sûr pour observer les différents produits qui traînaient dans la salle de bain. Elle huma les deux gels douches, et les deux shampooings, et fut ravie de constater qu'elle pouvait presque assurément dire lesquels appartenaient à Charles. Elle utilisa d'ailleurs ceux-ci.

Enfin, n'ayant pas de brosse à dents, elle se contenta de mâcher un chewing-gum et se glissa dans les draps frais. Le cœur battant, elle huma _son_ odeur, et quand elle s'endormit ce fut pour plonger dans de doux rêves…

Le lendemain, quand Jane descendit dans la cuisine, Charles et Will étaient déjà debout. Charles discutait au téléphone ; il avait l'air contrarié. Il finit par raccrocher et se tourna vers moi, l'air ennuyé.

- Bonjour, fis Jane d'une petite voix, inquiète.

- Bonjour Jane, la salua-t-il, pendant que Will lui adressait un hochement de tête.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Un problème ? Osa-t-elle finalement demander.

Charles soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Will.

- Il faut que je m'absente. Je dois partir en Amérique quelques temps pour mon boulot.

- Quelques temps, murmura Jane…

Il s'avança vers elle, l'air désolé, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux vers lui.

- Je ferais le plus vite possible, lui promit-il.

Elle hocha juste la tête ; le petit-déjeuner fut pris dans un lourd silence. Will était monté à la salle de bain se préparer, et quand il redescendit, Charles monta à son tour.

Alors un bruit de tracteur se fit entendre. Jane sortit, et vit Martin qui lui faisait de grands signes. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

Will fut déçu de voir que le dénommé Martin était venu seul. Il ne verrait donc pas Elizabeth avant son départ… _Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change d'abord ?_

Le dépannage ne prit pas plus d'une demi heure. Martin sortit la voiture du fossé ; il lui changea aussi le pneu. Il prévint Jane que son père avait appelé leur garage, et ils attendaient la jeune fille. Elle devrait pouvoir rouler comme ça un peu, mais il fallait qu'elle soit prudente.

Elle remercia son voisin, qui repartit sans tarder. Puis elle se tourna vers Charles. Entre temps ce dernier avait réveillé Caro qui bougonnait quelque chose à propos de l'obligation de suivre son frère. Le fait est qu'elle n'y était pas obligée ; mais elle tenait à être là où Will allait. Et bien sûr Will suivait Charles. Il en profiterait pour rendre une visite au directeur de sa succursale New-Yorkaise.

Jane se sentait vraiment abattue.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture quand elle sentit une main attraper son poignet. Elle se retourna, surprise, et se retrouva plaquée contre la voiture. Charles la regardait d'un regard qui la fit frémir. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

Et cette fois, elle ne s'enfuit pas.

Elle sentit la cadence de son cœur s'accélérer. La douceur de ses lèvres, son haleine, la façon dont il l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, puis plus profondément…

Le tout combiné lui fit perdre la tête.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa timidement ses mains sur ses épaules, mais il ne tarda pas à se reculer. Ils mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leur souffle, puis Charles murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Je reviendrai vite, ma ch… Jane.

Puis il repartit vers la maison, la laissant monter dans la voiture, les jambes flageolantes.

**

* * *

Alors ?? A votre avis, reviendra, reviendra pas ? Ahah !!!**

**A demain j'espère !**

*** Bah n'oublions pas que c'est un mec, et de surcroît célibataire, hein… Meuh non jplaisante. Quoique… :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Wickham

**Myrka : Ah, même si comme tu dis tu n'as rien à ajouter, ça fait toujours plaisir de te lire ^^. En effet les complications arrivent…Quant à la femme de ménage... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher :D  
**

**Là je me rends compte en écrivant que je ne me suis pas du tout dirigée dans le sens où je voulais aller au départ ; je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas tout effacer et tout réécrire, mais au fond j'ai décidé de rester sur ma première impulsion et de voir où ça me mène…**

**

* * *

CHAP 10 WICKHAM**

Depuis que Charles était reparti à New York, Jane n'était plus aussi souriante. Elle avait fini par raconter à Lizzie tout ce qui s'était passé à Cazes, et sa sœur s'était réjouie pour elle ; mais ça lui faisait mal de la voir si triste.

Charles était parti le mardi ; on était déjà samedi.

Le soir avait lieu une des traditionnelles fêtes de village d'été. Quelques attractions tenues par des forains, un groupe pop-rock qui reprenait les tubes du moment et d'autres plus vieux, une ou deux buvettes, et un tas de personnes qui s'éclataient par petits groupes, se bousculant les uns les autres. Kitty et Lydia, bien sûr, avaient prévu d'y aller. Et il était hors de question pour Lizzie de les laisser y aller seules.

- Allez, viens, Jane, la suppliait celle-ci. Ça te changerait les idées !

- J'ai pas besoin de me changer les idées…

- Admettons. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seule avec les deux furies ! Je ne pourrai jamais les surveiller !

Jane soupira. Lizzie avait raison. Il fallait être au moins deux pour calmer leurs cadettes quand elles dépassaient les bornes.

Et ce soir ne dérogerait pas à leur règle si on considérait comment elles comptaient s'habiller. Mini-jupes, encore et toujours, mais en jean cette fois. Top vert pour l'une, rose pour l'autre. Elles venaient de se chamailler pour savoir qui porterait lequel.

Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un leur dise qu'elles étaient ridicules.

Elizabeth aurait bien aimé que leur mère soit assez responsable pour jeter au feu tous ces vêtements provoquants et leur interdire de sortir si découvertes. Elle avait bien essayé elle, mais n'avait eu droit qu'à la réponse typique des ados. Vous avez deviné laquelle non ? « T'es pas ma mère ! ». Quant à leur père, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'essayait même plus de calmer ses cadettes. Lizzie admirait vraiment son père, mais il la décevait par son indifférence à l'égard des deux dernières.

_A croire que ce n'était pas ses filles…_

Le soir arriva, Jane s'étant résignée à venir. Elle avait passé une robe longue, fluide, et un pull noir par-dessus. Le tout ne rendait pas forcément très beau, mais elle n'y allait pas pour draguer. Lizzie, elle, se contenterait d'un jean et d'une chemise.

Elles partirent vers 22h. Kitty et Lydia étaient complètement intenables et se précipitèrent hors de la voiture alors que le moteur tournait encore.

Des caricatures ces filles.

Lizzie et Jane sortirent et les suivirent de loin, gardant un œil sur elles alors qu'elles se trémoussaient devant la scène où jouait un groupe de jeunes du coin. Elles étaient entourées de mecs qu'elles semblaient connaître. Bon, au moins c'était pas des fraîchement rencontrés… Et il y avait d'autres filles dans le groupe.

Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'elles surveillaient leurs sœurs, discutant de tout et de rien, adossées à un mur, quand un gars à peu près de leur âge les aborda.

Jane se détourna, complètement désintéressée. Lizzie quant à elle hésitait entre la curiosité et l'agacement. Le jeune homme était franchement mignon : des mèches blondes, un peu longues, des yeux verts. Un corps fin et musclé.

Ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta ; et puis Jane n'était pas franchement d'agréable compagnie.

Il se présenta : il s'appelait John Wickham* et venait d'arriver dans le pays. Il se plaisait bien ici mais ne connaître personne lui pesait.

Il invita les jeunes filles à boire un verre ; il renonça bien vite à essayer de discuter avec Jane et se concentra sur Lizzie, qui se sentait plutôt… charmée par lui. Elle se surprit à le comparer à Will ; il était tout son contraire. Agréable, il avait en plus une conversation intéressante. Il raconta qu'il avait visité beaucoup de pays, et qu'il étudiait le droit à Londres.

La soirée se passa plus agréablement pour Elizabeth qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. A la fin, elle échangea son numéro avec Wickham et ils parlèrent de se voir le lendemain. Jane et elles allèrent récupérer leurs sœurs, qui visiblement s'étaient trouvées chacune un copain qu'elle eurent du mal à lâcher.

La nuit passa et le lendemain, Lizzie se prépara à rejoindre John pour lui faire visiter le coin.

Ils décidèrent d'aller à Cahors ; ils partirent dans la voiture de John, une jolie 308 CC. Lizzie n'aimait pas forcément ce genre de voiture, mais bon… John conduisait bien, à la limite de la vitesse et avec fluidité. Il lui racontait des tas d'anecdotes sur lui, et la faisait rire.

Puis il finit par lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Dis, Lizzie, euh… j'ai entendu dire par hasard ce matin… Il paraît que Charles Bingley est dans le coin ?

Lizzie soupira.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, là, il est en voyage. Mais il était là, il y a quelques jours, avec son ami William Darcy et sa sœur.

- Ah. Tu les connais ?

- Vite fait.

Puis elle ajouta, après une courte pause :

- Pourquoi, tu es un de ses fans ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Non ! Enfin ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce qu'il fait, mais… En fait, je n'ai rien contre Charles Bingley.

La curiosité de la jeune fille était encore plus piquée à ces mots.

- Mais… ? Demanda-t-elle

- Eh bien, c'est son ami, Darcy. Disons qu'à une époque, nous nous sommes connus. Mais bon, nous ne sommes plus en bons termes.

Ils étaient alors assis sur un banc face au Lot. Lizzie se tourna de façon à lui faire face, de plus en plus intriguée. Elle ignorait cependant si c'était l'histoire de John qui l'intéressait ou le fait d'en apprendre plus sur Will.

Il raconta alors son histoire.

- Quand j'étais petit, mon père travaillait avec les Darcy. J'étais tout le temps fourré avec sa sœur, et son père m'adorait, fit-il avec un sourire. Mon père est mort alors que j'étais jeune ; et je n'ai pas connu ma mère.

Lizzie sentit son cœur se serrer à cette histoire. Des fois sa famille l'énervait, mais elle l'aimait énormément, et ne savait pas comment elle ferait sans elle.

- Le père de Will m'a pris à sa charge ; il m'avait d'ailleurs mis sur son testament, me léguant quelques actions de sa meilleure société. Il m'avait aussi procuré un poste, et j'étais sensé évoluer dans l'entreprise. Puis il est mort. Ce fut comme si on m'arrachait un second père.

Lizzie avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit les doigts de Wickham entre les siens, l'encourageant à continuer.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Will voulut faire contester le testament. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je n'ai même pas eu envie de passer en justice ; de toutes façons j'aurais sans doute perdu. Je pensais au moins pouvoir garder mon poste ; mais non. Will s'est débrouillé pour qu'on me pourrisse la vie jusqu'à ce que je démissionne.

Pour le coup, Lizzie était vraiment dégoûtée.

Et dire qu'elle avait pensé un instant -_rien qu'un instant_- que Will devait être un homme bien.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse avoir fait ça. Ça ne collait pas réellement avec l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Arrogant, parfois odieux, peut-être… Mais aussi… Méprisable ?

Cependant elle ne voyait pas pourquoi John lui aurait menti.

Elle détestait Will.

Les jours passèrent. Jane n'avait que rarement des nouvelles de Charles ; mais à chaque fois, ça lui redonnait le sourire et elle redevenait peu à peu la Jane rayonnante que Lizzie avait toujours connu. Lizzie, elle, voyait John tous les jours.

Elle remarqua bien que celui-ci la draguait. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle le trouvait attirant, elle ressentait toujours une certaine gêne quand il était proche d'elle. Il y avait des choses qui lui avaient parues bizarres lors de son récit sur son conflit avec Will. Par exemple, s'il avait été traité ainsi, où avait-il trouvé l'argent pour visiter tant de pays comme il aimait à s'en vanter ? Bon, il avait pu recevoir un peu d'argent d'autres héritages. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais faisable. Par contre, pourquoi diable était-il venu dans le coin pour quelques mois ? Alors qu'il était de notoriété publique (ou presque) que Charles s'y était installé -et donc Will.

Autant de questions qui la troublaient, mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait une explication logique en faveur de John.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Charles était parti ; Lizzie avait commencé à travailler dans le maïs.

Un jeudi soir, quand elle rentra, Jane lui sauta au cou.

- Lizzie ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

Elizabeth était crevée de sa journée ; elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer aux devinettes. Mais à voir la joie de sa sœur, soit un accord de paix mondiale venait d'être signé, soit la nouvelle concernait Charles.

Inutile de préciser ce qui semblait le plus probable.

- C'est Charles ! Il revient demain dans la journée !

Bingo.

Lizzie sourit, sincèrement heureuse pour sa sœur.

- Et vous avez prévu de vous voir quand ?

- Demain il risque d'être épuisé par le voyage, et il aura des choses à organiser. On se verra samedi, la journée, puis à la fête de Touzac. Tu viendras hein ?

- Tu sais que je travaille aux gîtes samedi. Mais je viendrai à la fête. John m'accompagnera sans doute.

Elle appela John le soir même.

- Et dis, tu m'accompagnerai à la fête de Touzac, samedi soir ?

La jeune fille crût bon de préciser :

- Bon, il y aura Charles à cette fête, et du coup je suppose que Will y sera aussi. Mais nous ne resterons pas avec eux.

La réponse vînt assez vite.

- Ah non, je suis désolé Lizzie. J'ai promis à un ancien camarade, qui habite sur Toulouse, de l'aider à déménager ce week-end. Je ne serai pas là…

- Oh.

- Par contre, j'aimerai te demander un service. Évites de reparler à Darcy de ce que je t'ai dit… Il m'a assez pourri la vie comme ça, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il trouve d'autres moyens en apprenant que je me trouve en France. Il a beaucoup d'influence…

- Pas de problèmes.

Lizzie était vraiment déçue, et pensa un moment ne pas aller à la fête ; mais il y aurait d'autres amis à elle, et elle ne serait pas forcée de rester avec Jane ; elle ne comptait en effet pas passer la soirée aux côtés de Darcy après ce qui lui avait été révélé à propos de ce dernier.

La soirée arriva vite ; Lizzie arriva après Jane, celle-ci étant venue avec Charles et Will. Elle alla les saluer.

_Tiens, il n'y avait pas Caro !_

- Hey, salut. Alors, vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

Lizzie s'était décidée à ne pas ignorer Will ; après tout, elle était sensée ne rien savoir, et puis surtout, une part au fond d'elle avait du mal à croire que le jeune homme était si foncièrement méchant. Elle avait fini par penser que son attitude était le fruit d'une erreur de jeunesse ; il s'était sans doute emporté sous l'effet de la colère et de la jalousie.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire, mais ça ne la concernait pas, alors…

- Oui, excellent, fit Charles.

- Mais nous sommes heureux d'être de retour, rajouta Will en la regardant intensément.

Cela la fit frémir. Elle avait envie de s'échapper, mais elle ne voyait pas un seul ami à rejoindre.

Quant à Will, il ressentit un immense coup au cœur en revoyant la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait pas réellement quitté ses pensées, tout le temps où il se trouvait à New York ; parfois il s'était même surpris à penser à elle en pleine réunion. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle était la deuxième personne, après Charles, à avoir su gagner son intérêt et son respect. De toutes façons, quelle autre raison pouvait-il y avoir ? Il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour éprouver plus qu'une franche sympathie pour elle.

Pourtant, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pu lui manquer.

Il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait quitté sa poitrine dès qu'il l'avait aperçue.

Ils discutaient de banalités quand un jeune homme s'incrusta dans leur groupe, et fit, d'une voix désagréable que Lizzie reconnut tout de suite :

- Bonjour, les filles. Ça fait longtemps. Vous me présentez à vos amis ?

Jane et Lizzie grimacèrent en se regardant. Will toisa l'arrivant d'un air dédaigneux tandis que Charles le regardait bizarrement. C'était un gars brun, un peu plus petit que Lizzie. Maigre, sans muscles. Pas vraiment laid, mais il n'avait absolument rien d'attirant, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire si on se fiait à son sourire orgueilleux.

- Salut, Colin**, maugréa Lizzie.

Colin était le fils du propriétaire de la maison dans laquelle logeaient les Bennet. Un petit prétentieux qui avait tendance à croire que tout lui était dû.

- Salut, fit Jane, plus diplomate. Voici Charles, mon copain…

Ça lui faisait encore des papillons dans le ventre de l'appeler ainsi. Souriant, il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête, entourant ses épaules d'un bras.

- … Et Will, un ami.

Colin acquiesça.

- Bien, bien. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il n'eût pas de réponse.

- Bon. Lizzie, cela te dirait-il qu'on aille rattraper le temps perdu ? Allons boire un verre, je te le paye.

Will observa Lizzie ; elle ne réprima pas un air dégoûté.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Et puis cette façon qu'il avait d'affirmer haut et fort qu'il allait lui payer son verre. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'elle se jette à ses genoux de reconnaissance ? Lizzie savait qu'elle réagissait peut-être un peu violemment à son égard ; mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui inspirait. _Intuition féminine ?_

Elle avait envie de refuser, mais vit dans son invitation une manière d'échapper à Will et à son regard troublant. Aussi, après une légère hésitation remarquée de tous, elle se décida.

- Je n'ai pas soif. _Cela réglait le problème du paiement_. Elle ne voulait rien accepter de ce minable. Mais allons faire un tour, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Colin sourit d'un air triomphant et prit le bras de la jeune fille. Will les regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant plus rien.

_Elle n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier pourtant._

En fait, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Lizzie n'y tenait pas, pas en compagnie de Colin.

Il lui parla beaucoup de lui -il n'avait vraiment pas changé- et de la fac de sciences économiques, où il étudiait. Lizzie sourit ironiquement. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il redoublait la première année.

Puis soudain il se fit plus collant, passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Elle voulut s'éloigner, gênée. Mais il ne la lâcha pas.

- Colin ? Questionna-t-elle froidement.

- Tu es très jolie ce soir Lizzie, tu sais.

Cette fois, elle avait la nausée pour de bon.

- Écoutes Colin, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais…

- Moi je crois que tu le sais très bien au contraire, la coupa-t-il.

Cette fois, elle parvint à se dégager, mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi.

- Allez, Lizzie. On formerait un beau couple, toi et moi. Et puis, si tout se passe bien entre nous, on pourrait parvenir à un accord entre nos parents, pour alléger les charges de ton père par exemple…

_Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il essayait de l'acheter ?_

Cette fois, elle était vraiment en pétard, et s'apprêtait à lui dire ses quatre vérités, quand elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille.

A quelques mètres, Will observait Lizzie et Colin qui discutaient. La jeune fille ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise ; et cela empira quand le garçon devînt collant.

Il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher Lizzie malgré ses protestations, et Will sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour ; il se dirigea vers le « couple ».

Lizzie se retourna, et, surprise, vit que le bras appartenait à Will. Malgré son aversion pour ce dernier, elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, fixant durement Colin.

- Nous avions fini de discuter je crois, fit Lizzie d'une voix dure.

- Bien.

Will se retourna, entraînant la jeune fille, qui se laissa faire, appréciant le contact réconfortant de son sauveur.

_Son sauveur ?_

Pour le coup, elle ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'elle éprouvait envers Will. Elle se décida pour toujours de l'aversion, mais aussi de la gratitude. Dans ce cas précis.

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui ; il en fut déçu mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Merci, lui dit-elle, gênée. Je crois que je ne m'en serai pas sortie toute seule, avoua-t-elle.

Il remonta délicatement le menton de la jeune femme jusqu'à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tout va bien ? redemanda-t-il d'une voix douce, attendant cette fois-ci une réponse.

- Euh, je… Oui. Ça va. Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle devant son scepticisme.

Charles et Jane les rejoignirent.

- Un problème ? Demanda Charles.

- Non, non, aucun répondit Lizzie.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa dans le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive dans le dos de Lizzie et la prenne dans ses bras.

_Mais c'était sa soirée ou quoi ?_

- Lizzie ! S'écria cette personne.

Lizzie se retourna, ravie.

- Jordan !

Elle serra brièvement l'arrivant dans ses bras.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains,ébouriffés.

Will ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant l'immense sourire de Lizzie. Avait-elle conscience de sa beauté, quand elle souriait ainsi ? Il se doutait bien que non.

- Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il rit.

- Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus, Lizzie.

- Il peut s'en passer des choses, en deux jours ! Répliqua-t-elle, faussement vexée.

- Ça va très bien, répondit-il en rigolant. Et toi ?

- Oui !

Il se rembrunit un peu.

- Dis, j'ai vu que l'autre morveux te collait tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir, parce que euh…

Il fixa Will d'un air interrogateur.

- William, se présenta celui-ci.

- William est intervenu, finit Jordan.

Lizzie jeta un bref coup d'œil à Will, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

- Oui, Colin est devenu un peu chiant. Mais ça va maintenant.

- Je t'ai déjà proposé d'aller le voir si il t'emmerdait.

Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

- La violence n'est pas la meilleure solution, fit-elle tout simplement.

- Oui, mais pas loin, bougonna Jordan en haussant les épaules. Comme tu veux.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. La discussion était close.

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas présenté. Jordan, un ami ; Charles, le copain de Jane, et enfin, ben… William.

- Ah, d'accord. Ils m'ont l'air d'être plus sympas que l'autre avec qui tu étais il y a deux jours.

La gêne s'empara de Lizzie. Il parlait de Wickham ; il l'avait rencontré deux jours plus tôt, et l'avait tout de suite pris en grippe.

- Qui ? Demanda Jane. Ah, John ? Continua-t-elle, ne remarquant pas le regard désespéré de sa sœur.

- Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa Jordan. Wickham.

Lizzie eut envie de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard à Will, et vit le choc se peindre sur son visage, qui blêmit.

- John Wickham ? Demanda Charles, pour confirmation.

Lizzie hocha la tête et décida de jouer les personnes pas au courant.

- Oui. Il m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez, mais ne m'a pas donné de détails.

_Tu parles._

Charles et Will échangèrent un long regard.

En vérité Charles lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre son ami et Wickham ; mais il savait que ç'avait été très tendu.

Lizzie était de plus en plus gênée. Le silence dans le groupe commençait à devenir pesant.

Jordan le remarqua, et proposa à la jeune fille d'aller faire un tour. Elle accepta, soulagée, et ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard sombre de Will.

_Elle connaissait Wickham_.

Et elle devait sans doute l'apprécier un minimum ; puisqu'elle passait du temps avec lui. De plus il connaissait Wickham ; il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui pour embobiner les gens, et se faire aimer par toute personne de 7 à 77 ans.

Pour le coup, il se sentait vraiment inquiet.

**

* * *

Ah ce Wickham il me file la nausée. Pouah !**

**Au début, je voulais que ce soit Jordan qui arrache Lizzie des griffes de Colin sous les yeux de Will ; mais au dernier moment je me suis dit que ce serait quand même mieux que le sauveur soit le héros… Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai fait le bon choix. En fait je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre (ça doit être dû à la présence de Wickham…)**

*** Oui Georges a prit un coup de jeune et s'appellera désormais John…**

****Bah Mr Collins devient Colin… Vous l'auriez sans doute vite reconnu…**


	11. Chapter 11 le dîner

**Kidibulle : ah oui en effet pour des complications… Tout s'accélère ! Hé oui, Collins, toujours là comme un cheveu sur la soupe. J'hésite à le réévoquer un peu plus loin dans la fic. Ce serait juste un petit bonus, sans doute rien d'important ; je verrais bien où le vent me porte ! (P.S : le coup de la femme de ménage… j'avoue, j'ai pas pu résister… C'était trop facile :D)**

**Arya19 : C'est marrant, à toi non plus Collins ne te manquait pas ? Lol il a pas beaucoup de fans ! Heureusement… Ravie que Will te paraisse plus mature ; c'était gênant en effet sinon. Ah, quant à son intelligence… Héhé je ne sais pas jusqu'où je vais le laisser s'enfoncer, mais je pense qu'il se rendra plus vite à la raison que dans l'original…**

**Malone33 : Ah ben jsuis contente que ce chapitre t'aies plu ! En ce qui concerne la relation Lizzie/Darcy, je te rassure la suite sera principalement centrée sur eux ; je ferai aussi du Jane/Charles mais il y en aura moins normalement… Wickham n'est en effet pas énervant pour le moment, au contraire… Mais bon, comme vous vous en doutez tous il n'est pas si adorable…**

**Myrka : hé bien tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en me disant ça ! Que tu prends de plus en plus de plaisir à me lire. Et en effet, je me sens très honorée (ée, lol). Jordan est sorti de mon imagination ; ou pas tout à fait, je me rends compte que je me suis inspirée un peu d'un de mes amis. Mais bon peu importe ^^. Oui je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire à propos de la perception de Will par Lizzie ; et encore une fois, je suis toute fière parce que ce que tu dis, eh bien c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer. Donc un grand merci pour ta review !!! « Vivement la suite » est peut-être une phrase banale, mais elle fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur !**

**

* * *

CHAP 11 LE DINER**

Le lendemain, Lizzie et Jane eurent l'immense surprise de voir arriver la voiture de Charles dans l'allée de leur maison.

Inutile de préciser la joie tout aussi immense de leur mère…

Charles et Will en descendirent et vinrent à leur porte. C'est Jane qui leur ouvrit ; rayonnante, elle embrassa Charles avant de saluer son ami.

Lizzie était dans le salon, occupée à lire, les genoux repliés sous elle. Quand elle vit les deux hommes entrer dans la pièce, elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée, et posa son livre pour aller les saluer. Will y jeta un coup d'œil ; il ne vit que le nom de l'auteur, Bernard Werber.

Il se demandait quel était le genre de lecture de la jeune fille… Il supposait qu'il était plutôt varié, et ne fut pas surpris qu'elle lise cet auteur.

Ce fut Charles qui les informa de la raison de leur visite.

- On vient d'apprendre que la grand-tante de Will, qui habite vers Toulouse, allait venir nous rendre visite dans la journée pour voir où j'habite. Elle va dîner et dormir chez moi. Ça vous dirait de venir dîner avec nous ? Ça risque d'être austère sans vous, rajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Will le fusilla du regard. Certes sa grand-tante était… eh bien, stricte, et coincée, accrochée aux valeurs et traditions du passé. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait du siècle dernier ; en même temps, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elle n'avait jamais évolué… A vrai dire, Will ne l'aimait pas vraiment ; d'ailleurs, elle non plus n'aimait pas grand monde ; mais il éprouvait énormément de respect à son égard.

Ceci dit, il n'avait rien contre la présence des deux jeunes filles au dîner de ce soir. Au contraire. Charles avait raison ; il gardait un mauvais souvenir des dîners en petit comité avec sa tante, pendant lesquels seules quelques rares paroles étaient échangées d'un ton froid, entrecoupées de longs silences rendus pesants par le tic-tac d'une vieille horloge à balancier. Will en avait fait des cauchemars de cette horloge quand il était plus jeune…

En bref, la présence d'invités, et notamment de Lizzie et de son esprit, ne pouvait que rendre plus agréable ce moment à passer.

Lizzie commença par vouloir refuser, rebutée par l'idée de passer autant de temps avec Will ; mais encore une fois, elle était intriguée, et intéressée par le fait d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Aussi elle accepta, de même que Jane bien entendu.

Elles se préparèrent en fin d'après-midi, à la fois curieuses et inquiètes de rencontrer cette personne décrite comme « austère » par Charles.

Elles partirent de façon à arriver pour 19 h.

Dès qu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon, Lizzie ressentit une sorte de malaise. La grand-tante de Will, une dame qui devait bien avoir dans les 80 ans, se tenait droite -en fait raide- sur une chaise. Tout dans son visage et sa posture évoquait la sécheresse. Était-ce de famille ? Se demanda Lizzie en jetant un regard en coin à Will. Ce dernier regardait justement la jeune femme, jaugeant sa réaction.

Les filles se présentèrent ; Catherine de Bourg, car c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, devint mielleuse. Ses paroles auraient pu paraître sympathiques ; mais Lizzie y décela de la condescendance.

Ce dîner promettait.

La vieille femme voulut tout d'abord tout savoir de Jane ; elle était après tout la petite amie du meilleur ami de son neveu préféré. Lizzie se demanda si elle s'y retrouvait à connaître les amis des amis des enfants de sa sœur, son cousin ou n'importe quelle autre personne de son entourage.

Le début du repas se déroula plutôt bien ; Catherine de Bourgh posait toutes sortes de questions à Jane, qui semblait avoir gagné son estime.

Puis vînt son tour. Elle se méfia immédiatement quand la dame se tourna vers elle.

- Et vous ma chère enfant, que faites-vous de vos journées pendant vos vacances ?

_Ma chère enfant ?_

- Eh bien, en ce moment je travaille.

Will, intrigué, écoutait attentivement ; peut-être aurait-il la réponse à la plupart des questions qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser à la jeune fille malgré leur banalité. Elle travaillait ? Elle ne l'avait jamais évoqué devant lui. En vérité, il savait juste qu'elle étudiait la littérature à la faculté de Limoges.

- Ah oui ? Et que faites-vous ?

- En ce moment je travaille dans les champs de maïs la semaine.

Mme de Bourgh affichait un air clairement réprobateur. Piquée au vif, Lizzie décida de la défier en ajoutant avec un sourire appuyé :

- Et le week-end je fais des ménages dans des gîtes.

Cette fois-ci, la dame se fit méprisante. _Sans doute n'apprécie-t-elle pas de côtoyer des ouvrières doublées de femmes de ménage_, pensa Lizzie.

- Oh. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, pour payer mes études, et mon logement.

- Ah bon ? Vos parents ne peuvent subvenir à vos besoins ?

La jeune fille sentit la colère monter en elle, mais afficha un calme exemplaire et un sourire poli.

- Ma famille est modeste, madame. Et j'apprécie d'être autonome.

Ce furent les mots de trop.

- De mon temps, les jeunes filles correctes ne travaillaient pas, et ne réclamaient pas leur indépendance. C'était au père de famille, puis au mari de subvenir à leurs besoins, fit-elle d'un ton pincé.

_« De votre temps, les femmes n' avaient même pas le droit de vote » _eut envie de répliquer Lizzie. Mais elle exagérait sans doute ; Catherine de Bourgh ne devait pas être si vieille.

Elle lui sourit toujours poliment. _Sois diplomatique_.

C'était plutôt le rayon de Jane la diplomatie, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas manquer de respect à son interlocutrice.

- La société a évolué, éluda-t-elle.

Aïe. Ce n'était peut-être pas si diplomate ça.

- C'est bien dommage, conclut sèchement la vieille dame.

Puis elle redevînt mielleuse.

_C'est pas bon du tout, ça_, pensa Lizzie.

- Soit. A part ça, avez-vous des passions ?

- Je monte à cheval et je lis beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille, de plus en plus méfiante.

- Vous ne pratiquez aucun instrument de musique ? Pas de piano, de cours de chant ?

Lizzie haussa un sourcil. Elle le prenait comme ça ? C'était quoi, son but ? Lui faire sentir qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux standards féminins dans sa vision des choses ? Très bien. Elle allait lui faciliter le travail.

- Non. Un ami a voulu m'initier à la batterie, et un autre à la cornemuse ; mais je n'ai décidément pas la fibre musicale.

Elle avait réussi son coup. La vieille dame affichait désormais un air à la fois choqué et pincé, avec une pointe de dégoût.

De son côté, Will aussi était choqué ; mais pas par ce qu'il apprenait sur Lizzie. C'était le comportement de sa tante qui le choquait.

Elle avait toujours représenté un exemple pour lui en matière de politesse et de bonnes manières ; mais là, elle était ni plus ni moins en train de chercher à démolir la jeune fille. Il ignorait pourquoi, autant elle avait semblé accepter Jane, autant Lizzie semblait la dégoûter.

Pour la première fois, il sentit l'estime qu'il avait pour sa grand-tante diminuer. Il était sincèrement désolé pour Lizzie qu'elle ait eu à subir ça ; il se sentait d'ailleurs coupable. Il aurait dû se douter que trop indépendante et vive d'esprit, elle déplairait à sa tante, qui avait toujours considéré l'obéissance, la soumission et la réserve comme des qualités indispensables à une jeune fille.

Sa grand-tante ignora Lizzie jusqu'à la fin du repas. Cela valait mieux ; Lizzie ne se sentait pas en état de subir plus longtemps ces humiliations, surtout devant William Darcy, devant qui elle se refusait à être rabaissée, et surtout à perdre ses moyens.

La fin de la soirée arriva enfin ; l'atmosphère était tendue. Catherine de Bourgh salua froidement Lizzie, puis plus chaleureusement Jane, lui prenant les mains en lui disant « je serai ravie de te revoir bientôt, chère enfant ».

Will était déçu par le comportement de sa grand-tante. Elle s'était carrément montré impolie.

Pour la première fois, il put voir toute l'étendue de la méchanceté dont elle était capable.

Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il croyait…

Jane et Lizzie repartirent ; cette dernière était réellement soulagée. Elle se sentit libérée d'un poids à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient de la maison de Charles. Elle repensa à la soirée, et sentit la honte lui teinter les joues, comme une cuisante défaite l'aurait fait. Elle n'avait pas osé répondre aux attaques de la vieille dame, par respect envers elle, mais craignait de s'être montrée faible aux yeux des autres.

En son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle craignait surtout d'avoir paru faible, et pire, d'avoir été ridiculisée, devant Will.

Ce dont elle était loin de se douter, c'est qu'elle était ressortie grandie aux yeux de ce dernier. Il avait remarqué l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour répondre avec respect, et il l'avait trouvée tout simplement bien plus élégante et agréable que sa propre tante. Il est vrai que le jeune homme trouvait la famille de Lizzie -hormis Jane et son père, qu'il ne connaissait pas- grossière ; mais visiblement les deux aînées semblaient avoir su dépasser leur éducation pour devenir des jeunes filles plus que respectables.

Et quand Catherine de Bourgh trouvait méprisable et choquant qu'une jeune fille travaille pour être autonome, lui trouvait cela au contraire responsable et mâture.

Il fut bien forcé de reconnaître que ce soir, Lizzie avait dépassé sa tante dans son estime.

Les jours défilèrent à vive allure. Charles et Jane se voyaient régulièrement ; ils semblaient s'attacher de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Caro était revenue quelques temps dans le coin, mais Will avait dû repartir à New York pour régler des affaires. Il était parti préoccupé, à la fois par le couple que son ami formait avec Jane, et par le fait que Lizzie passait toujours du temps avec Wickham.

Un jour que Jane et Charles étaient dans un parc, ce dernier lui annonça tristement qu'il devait à nouveau s'absenter pour son travail. Il partait le soir même ; décidément, il avait le chic pour prévenir au dernier moment.

Le soir, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se quitter ; il lui promit, cette fois encore, de revenir le plus tôt possible.

Mais il ne revînt pas ; les appels se firent de plus en plus rares, puis cessèrent.

Lizzie s'était efforcée de rassurer sa sœur jusque là, lui disant que s'il n'appelait pas fréquemment, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était très occupé, ou préoccupé par quelque chose. Mais Jane, pessimiste, y vit tout simplement les signes du désintérêt de son copain.

Lizzie lui assura que Charles avait tout l'air d'être amoureux d'elle ; mais Jane ne voulut rien entendre.

Cela faisait maintenant 15 jours qu'elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle. Elle avait essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait jamais décroché.

Puis elle finit par recevoir un message.

_Je regrette, mais je pense que nous ferions mieux d'arrêter notre relation dès maintenant. Ne le prends pas mal ; je crois juste que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Nous devrions aussi cesser tout contact. Amicalement._

La jeune fille s'effondra.

Elle avait eu raison ; il ne l'aimait plus.

En fait, sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais aimée…


	12. Chapter 12 Révélations et réalisation

**Ouh là ! Alors là, je me suis moi-même étonnée en voyant le chemin que prenait mon histoire. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu d'écrire ainsi les « révélations » (vous verrez vite lesquelles). Ça change du livre pour le coup ; mais bon, c'est pas plus mal un peu de changement des fois…**

**arya19 : Ouais Lady Catherine… On peut pas dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup non plus, mais ouf, jpense que j'ai fait le tour des persos « adorables » de l'histoire… Quant à la déclaration de Will je ne sais pas encore, mais justement je suis sur le point d'attaquer ce chapitre (je viens de finir d'écrire le 14, mais faut que je le relise…)… **

**

* * *

CHAP 12 REVELATIONS ET REALISATION**

Lizzie était réellement choquée de la façon dont Charles avait rompu avec Jane ; jamais elle ne l'aurait cru ainsi ; jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était du genre à rompre par sms, après deux semaines de silence, sans donner d'explications, sans répondre aux appels de Jane…

Comme si il avait décidé que tout d'un coup la jeune fille n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Déjà, ça, Lizzie n'y croyait pas trop. Charles et Jane avaient tout simplement l'air d'être faits l'un pour l'autre. Quand il était parti, ils semblaient filer le parfait amour ! Et pourtant Dieu sait que Lizzie ne croyait pas réellement au parfait amour.

Mais décidément le pire était la façon dont il lui avait signifié qu'il ne voulait plus de contact avec elle.

Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps ; mais ce genre de changement de comportement relevait d'un esprit lunatique !

Elle passait son dimanche après-midi avec John ; ce dernier remarqua qu'elle avait l'air ailleurs.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Lizzie ? Lui demanda-t-il

La jeune fille fut tentée de lui répondre pour la énième fois oui ; mais elle se retint.

Au fond, il avait connu Charles ! Peut-être pourrait-il éclaircir les questions qui la troublaient…

Se retournant vers lui, elle se lança.

- Eh bien, en fait, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants à comment tourner sa question sans révéler l'état désolant dans lequel se trouvait Jane.

- C'est Charles. Il semblait vraiment bien avec Jane, je te jure, ils avaient l'air vraiment amoureux ; mais il est parti, et il a coupé les ponts en lui envoyant un message de rupture lui disant de ne plus chercher à le contacter. Je ne comprends pas. Il ne me semblait pas être ce genre de gars.

Wickham rit en son for intérieur.

L'unique but dans lequel il était venu s'installer en France était de pourrir la vie de Darcy comme il estimait que celui-ci avait pourri la sienne.

Caroline Bingley lui avait un jour téléphoné -il avait été surpris de constater qu'elle avait gardé son numéro de téléphone- pour lui apprendre où ce dernier se trouvait, et qu'il s'était fait des amies là-bas. Elle lui avait dit se méfier de ces filles et, connaissant le plaisir qu'il aurait à faire souffrir Will, elle lui avait proposé de se rendre mutuellement service ; lui, il prenait sa vengeance en détruisant l'amitié naissante entre Darcy et les jeunes filles, notamment Elizabeth, et elle, elle se trouvait soulagée d'être débarrassée ces « bouseuses ».

John n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si facile d'enfoncer Will ; et pourtant, non seulement Lizzie avait crû à son histoire, se mettant à haïr son ennemi, mais en plus Will lui-même venait de lui fournir la pelle qui allait permettre de creuser sa tombe.

- Eh bien moi ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, Lizzie.

Surprise, la jeune fille le regarda, attendant la suite.

- En fait, ce n'est pas à Charles qu'il faut en vouloir. Ou alors il faut lui en vouloir d'être aussi manipulable.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Tout simplement, connaissant Will, je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que c'est de son fait si Charles a coupé les ponts avec Jane. Il n'a pas dû apprécier le couple qu'il formait avec Jane.

John fit une courte pause, puis :

- J'aurais dû t'en parler. J'ai entendu dire par une de nos connaissances communes qu'il considérait votre famille comme étant grossière et vulgaire, et qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que portait Charles à ta sœur. Lizzie, je n'ai rien voulu dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais c'est Will qui a convaincu Charles de cesser toute relation. Il a dû lui dire qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ; et lui a toujours suivi aveuglément Will.

Le choc s'était peint sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Wickham ricanait intérieurement.

Il avait réussi son coup ; il venait d'achever les restes de relation entre Darcy et ses nouvelles amies.

Le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait fait _presque_ loyalement ; en effet, certes il n'avait aucune connaissance commune avec Will qui aurait pu lui révéler ce qu'il venait de dire à Lizzie ; mais il connaissait trop bien son ennemi, et il savait que ça avait dû _à peu près_ se passer ainsi.

Quant à Lizzie, elle aurait voulu ne pas croire en ce que racontait John. Et pourtant, cela expliquait tout. Même le comportement apparemment incompréhensible de Charles.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu Will dénigrer sa famille.

Les révélations de John étaient la pièce qui manquait pour compléter le puzzle ; tout s'expliquait maintenant…

La jeune fille sentit la rage gronder en elle.

_De quel droit…_

Quant à Charles… Il la décevait, tout simplement. Être aussi manipulable… Mais au fond, peut-être n'aimait-il pas assez Jane pour avoir envie d'une relation sérieuse avec elle ? Pour rester avec elle quoi qu'en pense son meilleur ami ?

C'était lui qui ne la méritait pas.

Elle se demanda si elle devait la prévenir ; mais finit par conclure que non. Cela ne changerait plus rien ; Jane resterait déçue et triste, quelle que soit la raison qui avait poussé Charles à la larguer. Elle commençait tout juste à s'en remettre ; le soir précédent, elle avait confié à Lizzie :

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Ça me laisse un peu de fierté.

Puis elle avait ajouté dans un rire dénué de joie.

- Quoique. Au moins, j'aurai peut-être pu tirer quelque chose de cette relation.

Lizzie en avait été très inquiète. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jane d'être aussi cynique. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Mais peut-être était-ce sa façon de se relever de sa déconfiture.

Les dernières semaines de vacances passèrent vite ; et il fut l'heure pour Jane et Lizzie de retourner à leurs études respectives. Jane repartit à Toulouse, et Lizzie à Limoges. Elles n'étudiaient pas dans la même ville ; Jane avait voulu suivre ses camarades de classe qui partaient étudier dans la ville rose, mais Lizzie elle avait toujours détesté cette ville. Elle avait préféré le calme de la capitale française de la porcelaine.

Lizzie pensait que désormais, elle n'entendrait plus parler de Charles, Will et Caroline. Elle s'était également rendu compte que bien que John fut attirant et agréable, elle n'éprouvait absolument rien pour lui. Aussi s'était-elle peu à peu éloignée de lui. Mais lui était resté habiter à proximité de chez ses parents ; peut-être le croiserait-elle les week-end où elle rentrerait dans sa famille.

William Darcy, de son côté, devenait presque fou à penser sans cesse à une paire d'yeux bruns qui semblait le poursuivre jusque dans ses rêves. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu Lizzie ; il se souvenait qu'elle avait parlé de ses études de littérature qu'elle faisait à Limoges. Il savait que la rentrée devait avoir eu lieu. De son côté, les quelques problèmes que son entreprise avaient rencontré avaient été réglés.

Sa petite sœur, Joana*, était revenue du voyage à l'étranger qu'elle avait fait pendant ses vacances, avec des amis à elle. Il l'avait retrouvée avec beaucoup de bonheur.

Elle habitait avec lui depuis la mort de leurs parents ; ils avaient une relation particulière, que peu de frères et sœurs pouvaient se vanter de partager. Du haut de ses 16 ans, Joana était une jeune fille très mâture et intelligente.

Et elle n'avait pas mit longtemps à découvrir que quelque chose clochait chez son frère. Elle l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque ; il lui avait alors parlé de Lizzie, de sa force de caractère, de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait…

Joana avait éclaté de rire, mais par bonheur, et non par moquerie comme aurait pu le faire Caroline.

- Tu es amoureux ! Mon grand frère est amoureux ! Fit-elle en tapant des mains, ravie.

Elle en était certaine, bien que cet imbécile refuse de se l'avouer.

Elle voulait à tout prix rencontrer Elizabeth. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait l'adorer.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle la rencontre. Elle ne lâcherait pas son frère avant d'obtenir sa promesse de les présenter.

Will, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune femme, commença à envisager qu'il éprouvait peut-être un peu plus que de l'amitié pour elle. La raison principale étant que malgré son éloignement, il ne cessait de penser à elle ; bien au contraire.

Il se souvint de cette danse qu'ils avaient partagé ; il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à ce moment. Soudain, il se rendit compte que la chaleur de la peau de la jeune femme, la lueur de défi dans ses yeux -personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça auparavant, tous étant trop intimidés par sa situation- et même son odeur, lui manquaient cruellement.

Il y avait maintenant presque deux ans, il avait connu une femme en qui il avait eu assez confiance pour vouloir une relation sérieuse ; mais en vérité, elle n'en voulait qu'à son argent. Elle l'avait trompé ; ce n'aurait été que ça, il n'en aurait pas tant souffert. Mais il avait surpris une conversation entre elle et son amant, où elle lui disait clairement ses intentions, à savoir profiter un peu de sa richesse avant de s'enfuir avec l'amant en question, le tout en emportant bien sûr quelques économies.

Il avait retiré de cette expérience un arrière-goût amer et une méfiance envers les gens en général que certains auraient qualifiée d'exacerbée ; mais ceux-là n'avaient pas vécu ce genre de situation.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, quand il avait vu l'ampleur que les sentiments de Charles pour Jane prenaient, il avait eu peur que son ami connaisse le même genre de déception ; et il avait, au prix d'efforts importants, réussi à lui faire entendre raison et à le convaincre de couper les ponts.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Lizzie, la donne était changée.

Car s'il avait jusque là toujours cru que l'amour, c'était juste ce qu'il avait partagé avec Melissa -son ex-, il se rendait désormais compte qu'en réalité, c'était bien plus.

Et il comprit que si Charles et Jane s'aimaient vraiment, en l'exhortant à couper les ponts il n'avait fait que les rendre malheureux.

Ce qui expliquait le comportement de son ami depuis ; celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne sortait plus, son travail s'en ressentait, et Will avait même cru remarquer qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il avait pensé que ça passerait, qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit déçu maintenant et non plus tard, quand sa relation avec Jane aurait été plus sérieuse ; mais maintenant il sentait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Mais et lui dans tout ça ? Il craignait également de souffrir, d'être blessé par Lizzie.

Il se rassura vite. Il se souvînt du soir en boîte, ce soir où elle l'avait d'abord repoussé quand il avait voulu l'inviter à danser une première fois. Il avait constaté à quel point la jeune fille se foutait de se faire valoir à ses yeux ; elle ne voulait pas faire partie de ses relations juste parce qu'il était… Eh bien, William Darcy.

Il était désormais certain que jamais Elizabeth ne lui ferait la même chose que Melissa.

Et avec un peu de honte, il dut s'avouer que Jane devait être pareille ; les deux sœurs n'avaient pas une once de méchanceté, et n'étaient sûrement pas vénales.

Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, détruisant ce qui rendait heureux son meilleur ami, pire, le faisant douter de lui et des femmes en général. Il allait lui falloir recoller les morceaux.

Il fallait qu'il voie Charles.

D'urgence.

Ah, et il avait pris une décision : aux prochaines vacances, lui et sa sœur iraient en France.

**

* * *

Bon, jsuis pas tout à fait convaincue de ce chapitre… Dans le sens où je ne sais pas si mes tournures de phrases sont compréhensibles. Donc si des choses ne vous paraissent pas claires, dites-le moi, j'essaierai de modifier le texte. C'est un chapitre important pour la suite donc n'hésitez pas…**

*** Ben ouais… Georgianna… Franchement… Je ne pouvais pas tellement garder ce prénom…**

**Bon, maintenant, il va falloir que ça bouge ! 2 cœurs à (re)séduire, ça fait du boulot ! **


	13. Chapter 13 Réparations

**Arya19 : Lol t'as deviné, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention qu'il s'explique par lettre, déjà c'est plus trop d'actu, et en effet mâture je sais pas mais en tous cas c'est pas trop courageux… Enfin je verrai je n'ai pas encore commencé ce chapitre ^^ et puis merci de rester fidèle !!! Lol**

**Kidibulle : Ah jsuis contente qu'il n'y ait pas eu de problèmes de compréhension, des fois je sais que je suis tordue lol… Allez nouveau chapitre, ça recommence à bouger un peu !**

**Nuty : ta review me fait vraiment plaisir ; en effet si j'écris ici c'est aussi pour m'améliorer et vous êtes plusieurs à me dire que c'est le cas ; donc c'est vraiment encourageant !**

**Myrka : hé ouais les mecs… lol en tous cas maintenant ils n'ont plus qu'à se rattraper ! Et ça ne va pas forcément être une partie de plaisir !!! Tu vas voir, Will réagit un peu plus intelligemment à partir de maintenant… Heureusement que sa sœur lui a remis les idées en place ! Oui je reconnais que ça va un peu vite, je me fais peur à moi-même... Je vais essayer de ralentir mon rythme sans quoi dans 5 chapitres j'aurais bouclé ma fic... Ce serait dommage... P.S : Moi aussi jsuis fière de toi ! lol  
**

**

* * *

CHAP 13 REPARATIONS**

Will était passé voir Charles ; celui-ci lui avait ouvert sa porte avec la morosité qui lui était devenue habituelle.

- Charles, il faut que je te parle.

- Ben vas-y, je t'écoute !

Will ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

- Euh… Écoutes, je crois que j'ai fait des erreurs.

Charles releva la tête vers lui.

- Qui t'impliquent, ajouta finalement Will.

Charles le fixa quelques secondes.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'hésiter autant à parler.

- Et toi, tu ne te ressembles plus depuis que tu as quitté Jane.

Une lueur d'intense douleur traversa les yeux de son meilleur ami, qui les ferma. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle la jeune fille.

Il l'aimait vraiment. Et Will avait réussi à le convaincre du danger que représentait ce sentiment ; Charles savait ce que Will avait vécu avec Melissa, et combien il en avait souffert. Mais cette raison n'aurait pas suffi à le convaincre de rompre avec Jane.

Ce qui l'avait finalement décidé, c'est la conversation que Caroline disait avoir surpris entre Jane et sa sœur, Lizzie.

Elle lui avait dit avoir entendu Jane confier à Lizzie ses sentiments pour un autre gars. Elle n'osait parait-il pas aborder le gars en question ; mais s'était rendu compte de l'attirance que Charles éprouvait pour elle, et avait décidé de se rabattre sur cette « solution de facilité ».

Ces mots l'avaient cruellement blessé ; pas un instant il n'avait cru Jane capable d'autant de froideur.

Et pourtant… Pourquoi Caro aurait-elle inventé ça ? Elle lui avait avoué avoir hésité à lui dire, de peur de le blesser, puis s'était dit que finalement il valait mieux qu'il soit au courant.

Will ne savait comment rompre le silence de son ami.

- Vraiment, je me suis trompé. Je t'ai égoïstement éloigné de Jane parce que j'avais peur que tu vives la même chose que moi avec Melissa. Mais je n'avais pas pris en compte que Jane est différente ; j'ai détruit votre couple alors que tout allait pour le mieux.

Charles sentit à quel point son ami s'en voulait.

- Ne te sens pas coupable. Tu avais raison, et c'était pour mon bien. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui m'a convaincu de rompre ; c'est Caro. Elle a entendu une conversation. Jane ne m'aimait pas.

Will fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Charles, voyant la surprise de son ami, expliqua :

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Elle a dit à Lizzie qu'elle en aimait un autre, mais que comme elle n'osait pas l'aborder… Bref, j'étais la solution de facilité.

Will n'en revenait pas.

Il n'était pas du genre à faire confiance aux autres, ni même à leur accorder le bénéfice du doute ; mais en ce qui concernait Jane, il avait du mal à gober cette révélation.

- Ah ? Tu sais quoi, à mon avis, le mieux que tu puisses faire est d'aller la retrouver, et d'en parler avec elle.

C'était sans doute le meilleur conseil qu'il avait jamais donné.

Incrédule, Charles le fixa de longues secondes.

- Je crois qu'on s'est tous deux comportés comme des imbéciles, toi avec Jane, moi avec Elizabeth ; il serait temps qu'on aille les retrouver pour réparer nos erreurs. Ce que Caro t'as dit avoir entendu… C'est peut-être juste un malentendu, ok ?

Charles le regarda, sourcils froncés.

- Toi et Lizzie ?

Will sourit. C'était tout Charles, ça. Noter ce genre de détails dans une conversation.

Puis son ami secoua la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait n'être qu'un malentendu ? Je veux dire, Jane…

- Oui, Charlie. Regardes, Jane doit penser que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, depuis que tu as rompu. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas… Peut-être que le reste aussi n'est qu'une erreur… En revanche, là où je ne me pense pas me tromper, c'est en disant que tu ne seras jamais heureux tant que tu ne l'auras pas revue.

Charles hésita quelques instants, puis la détermination se peignit sur son visage.

- Tu crois qu'il est quand, le prochain vol pour la France ?

Jane laissait couler le temps, à Toulouse. Elle avait été contente de retrouver ses amis de la fac ; mais elle n'arrivait décidément plus à être heureuse. Ses amis voyaient bien que quelque chose avait dû se passer pendant les vacances ; la jeune fille n'était plus la même, plus aussi enjouée et attentive. Ils avaient essayé de comprendre ; mais elle restait évasive.

Puis, un jour d'Octobre, elle le revit.

Elle crû d'abord à une hallucination ; elle était en train de quitter la fac, se dirigeant vers son appartement avec ses deux colocataires. Elle se figea.

Ses deux amies suivirent son regard et virent le jeune homme blond, qui fixait Jane.

L'une d'elle fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu son visage quelque part.

Jane se reprit, et dit d'une voix sèche qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Tu dois faire erreur. Il n'est personne.

Disant cela, elle le regarda durement et continua son chemin, laissant ses amies interloquées.

Charles était à portée de voix ; les mots de la jeune fille lui firent mal. Mais en même temps, ils lui redonnaient un peu d'espoir.

En effet, si elle ne l'avait réellement jamais aimé, pourquoi aurait-elle réagi ainsi ? Pourquoi elle, si douce d'ordinaire, s'était-elle montrée si cassante ? Ça ne collait pas avec l'image d'une jeune fille calculatrice qui ne serait sortie avec lui que par dépit et intérêt.

De toutes façons, en venant, il s'était bien douté que ça ne serait pas facile de la récupérer.

Autant, il lui avait été facile d'obtenir son adresse -il lui avait suffi d'appeler Mme Bennet, qui avait été plus que ravie de la lui communiquer-, autant simplement discuter avec Jane allait relever du défi.

Décidé, il se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle occupait.

Jane était rentrée avec Marie et Lucie ; les deux jeunes filles lui auraient bien posé quelques questions sur le beau jeune homme, mais leur colocataire semblait fermée. Arrivées, Marie repartit directement pour son club de gym tandis que Lucie allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réviser. Incapable de se concentrer, Jane décida de faire un peu de ménage.

Elle était en train de nettoyer la douche quand elle entendit qu'on sonnait. Elle décida d'aller répondre, ne voulant pas interrompre Lucie. Pestant, elle attrapa une serviette pour essuyer ses mains humides, et alla ouvrir.

Charles la vit apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte ; il ressentit le même coup au cœur que plus tôt, quand il l'avait revue pour la première fois depuis des mois, sortant de cours.

Elle lui faisait face, les cheveux attachés malgré quelques mèches rebelles, une serviette à la main.

Les traits de la jeune fille se décomposèrent.

- Jane, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Il n'eût pas idée de l'effet que sa voix eût sur la jeune femme.

- Charles. Fit-elle d'une voix toujours dure.

_Il faudra vraiment que je demande au propriétaire d'installer un judas. Cela me permettra de trier ce genre de mauvaise surprise_, pensa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Charles se reprit.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Jane.

Elle le regarda d'un air à la fois dur et blessé.

- Je ne crois pas. Tu as été assez clair ; tu ne veux plus qu'on se contacte, alors ne te force pas. Et je n'ai rien à te dire.

Elle referma violemment la porte.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer.

Avec un soupir, il appuya sur la sonnette et laissa son doigt posé dessus.

Dans l'appartement, Lucie était sortie de sa chambre, interloquée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui c'est ?

- Mon ex, fit Jane.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours.

- Retournes dans ta chambre. Je vais m'expliquer avec lui.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Non, ça va aller, je t'assure.

En fait, elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Elle rouvrit la porte.

- Mais à quoi tu joues, à la fin ? Tu vas déranger tout l'immeuble !

- Oh, je dirai seulement le couloir.

Sa décontraction de façade l'étonna lui-même.

- Je veux qu'on parle, Jane. On va où tu veux, quand tu veux, mais je ne te foutrais pas la paix tant que tu n'auras pas écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi déterminé ?

Elle sentit son cœur avoir un raté.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, on y va maintenant. Mais après, je veux ta promesse que tu ne reviendras plus.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, accepta-t-il tristement.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit bar ; Jane commanda un jus de fruits qu'elle paya tout de suite, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin un peu isolé. Il la rejoint avec la même chose qu'elle.

- Bon, je t'écoutes.

Il ne savait par où commencer. Il aurait pu lui demander comment elle allait, si la fac se passait bien, ce genre de banalités. Mais elle n'avait pas franchement l'air d'humeur. Aussi alla-t-il directement au vif du sujet.

- Je voulais te parler de notre rupture. J'ai été un véritable abruti ; jamais je n'aurais dû…

Jane le coupa. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus ; en fait, elle ne pouvait simplement pas en supporter plus.

- Tu ne m'aimais pas, et tu m'as largué. Point barre. Il n'y a rien à rajouter.

- Tu te trompes, Jane. Je t'aimais. Et en vérité, je t'aime encore.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. À une époque ces mots auraient suffi à ce qu'elle se jette à son cou ; aujourd'hui, ils semblaient la déchirer de l'intérieur.

- Arrêtes, fit-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est quoi ton but ? Tu ne crois pas m'avoir déjà fait assez de mal, finit-elle, la voix cassée.

Il sentit son cœur se briser.

Il lui avait fait du mal. Peut-être l'avait-elle aimé à une époque ; et lui, il avait tout gâché. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de simplement _parler_ avec elle de ses doutes. Non, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, à distinguer le vrai du faux. Il avait _fui_.

- Je regrette, Jane. J'ai été lâche ; je suis tombé amoureux de toi ; et plutôt que d'assumer, je me suis barré.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ; était-il seulement possible de répondre quelque chose à ça ?

Voyant qu'elle ne l'interrompait pas, il continua.

- Et puis il y a eu ces doutes. J'avais peur que tu ne sois… intéressée que par ma situation.

Il vit la jeune femme pâlir, mais il décida de finir.

- Et cette histoire. Ce gars dont parait-il tu étais amoureuse, mais que tu n'osais pas aborder. Le fait que tu t'étais rabattue sur moi par dépit…

Il vit les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir de larmes qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de retenir. Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus ; elle se leva et sortit le plus vite possible du bar, laissant son jus de fruit, auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se défendre.

Il se leva à sa suite et courut pour la rattraper ; il la rejoignit un peu plus loin, et lui saisit le poignet.

Elle se retourna et le gifla. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Choqué, il se figea et l'écouta exploser.

- De quel droit te ramènes-tu ici au bout de tout ce temps pour me dire çA ! Mais tu n'as aucune honte ? Comment VEUX-TU que je ne me sente pas insultée ! Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de femme, à courir après l'argent ! Et cette histoire de mec… mon pauvre, qui t'a mis ça en tête ? Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, si ce n'est toi ! Mais toi, tu as préféré croire cette personne, qui visiblement doit être indigne de confiance, plutôt que m'en parler à moi !

Les gens se retournaient sur eux, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle poursuivit, plus calmement.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, en fait. Je n'étais qu'une fille de plus.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers son appartement.

Il la rattrapa une fois de plus, et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle stoppa net, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je suis désolé, Jane. J'avais foi en cette personne ; et tu as raison, cela signifie que j'avais moins confiance en toi qu'en elle. Mais je peux te jurer une chose ; c'est que tu n'as jamais été « qu'une fille de plus ». Tu es unique pour moi. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je reviens ; et si tu acceptais un jour de redevenir ne serait-ce qu'une amie, j'en serai heureux. D'ici là, je t'attendrais. Jamais je n'abandonnerai l'espoir que tu me pardonnes au moins assez pour…

Il ravala un sanglot.

- Pour qu'on redevienne amis. Tout en sachant que je t'aime toujours et que je serai l'homme le plus heureux de la terre si tu acceptais de ressortir avec moi.

Jane resta un moment silencieuse, puis se dégagea de sa main et dit :

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Puis elle repartit, et cette fois il la regarda s'éloigner.

Certains auraient dit qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait ; mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Comme il avait promis à la jeune fille, il l'attendrait. Il lui laisserait tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin ; mais il serait toujours là pour elle, prêt à lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

**

* * *

**

**Bon les chapitres à venir sont plus courts… ça me déçoit mais bon ils seront postés toujours aussi rapidement de toute manière ! Enfin sauf problème ^^.**

**J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions quant à la réaction de Jane !  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Revenants

**Je suis un peu embêtée car ce chapitre est très court… Mais bon je ne me voyais pas le couper à un autre endroit. De toutes façons le suivant devrait arriver demain, comme d'hab !**

**Arya19 : ah bah si tu me pardonnes tout va bien alors lol… Oui là Jane ne s'est pas remise si facilement avec Charles… non mais ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, on lui révèlera en temps et en heure qui a comploté contre leur couple…**

**Kidibulle : tu n'es pas trompée dans ta review lol bon tu verras bien ;-) courage ton côté sadique devra attendre encore un peu, le prochain chapitre !**

**Nuty : en effet Lizzie va être… surprise ! Pour le nombre de chapitres total, je ne sais pas encore mais je viens de finir le 15 et je ne suis pas sûre d'atteindre 20 chapitres… 17 ou 18 peut-être… ça me fait un pincement au cœur… Mais bon je commencerai sans doute peu après une nouvelle fic ^^**

**

* * *

CHAP 14 REVENANTS**

Quand Lizzie sortit de la douche, elle vit que son portable affichait 4 appels en absence. Elle n'eût pas le temps de vérifier de qui ils étaient, son portable se remettant à vibrer.

Jane.

Elle décrocha, vaguement inquiète, et ne put même pas dire « Allô » que la voix… Excitée ? Affolée ? De Jane résonna.

- Ah bah enfin ! Ça fait dix fois que j'essaie de te joindre !

- Cinq, Jane, cinq, fit Lizzie, blasée.

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu as pu compter ! Tu n'aurais pas daigné répondre ! Répondit sa sœur, d'une voix montant encore un peu plus dans les aigus.

- J'étais sous la douche, Jane…

Elle sembla se calmer un peu.

- Bon ok.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de particulier ? Finit par s'enquérir Lizzie.

Jane ne tourna pas autour du pot.

- Il est revenu.

Lizzie attendit une suite qui ne vînt pas.

- Qui ? De quoi tu parles ?

Elle en avait une petite idée, mais n'osait pas l'évoquer.

- Charles.

C'était bien ça…

- Et ?

- Il s'est excusé. Il m'a donné des explications.

Jane éclata alors en sanglots.

- T'imagines pas l'effet que ça m'a fait Lizzie ! Le revoir, comme ça ! Et lui qui vient, comme si il pouvait tout effacer d'un coup et reprendre là où on en était restés !

- C'est toi qui le sens de toutes manières, Jane. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné comme explications ?

Jane résuma leur discussion.

_Il n'a même pas nommé Will_, pensa Lizzie. Était-ce lui qui avait inventé cette histoire de gars dont Jane aurait été amoureuse ? Pour un peu, ça ne l'aurait plus étonnée.

- Et le pire, c'est que je comprends pourquoi il m'a quitté, Lizzie ! Je veux dire, ses raisons. Conclut Jane. Mais il m'a tellement blessée ; je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retenter l'expérience.

- Hé bien ne lui donnes pas de réponse maintenant. Après tout, il t'a dit qu'il était prêt à t'attendre ? Vérifies ça, et prends le temps de réfléchir. C'est toi qui sauras quoi faire le moment venu…

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, puis raccrochèrent.

Jane était rassérénée ; elle sentait que le lendemain ne serait pas aussi dur…

Le lendemain, quand Lizzie rentra d'avoir révisé à la bibliothèque universitaire, elle eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un assis par terre, devant la porte de son studio.

Et pas n'importe qui.

Darcy.

La voyant arriver, il la fixa un instant, puis se releva en silence.

- Bonjour, finit-il par dire.

Elle le fixa encore un peu, puis répondit de la voix la plus courtoise possible.

- Bonjour. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une coïncidence que je te trouve sur le pas de ma porte ; tu m'attendais sans doute.

Il lui sourit d'une façon…

Elle s'en voulut à elle-même d'être toujours aussi troublée par ses sourires.

- En effet. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait « pourquoi, si je te disais que si, tu partirais ? »

- Mais non ! Fit-elle un peu ironiquement.

Elle s'avança vers sa porte, et il se décala pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir, restant tout de même assez proche d'elle.

- Je t'en prie, entre.

Son studio n'était pas bien grand ; il se demandait si lui-même serait capable d'y vivre la plus grande partie de l'année. Il était propre et clair, mais peu décoré ; quelques photos et deux aquarelles au mur, des rideaux orangés, une peluche sur le lit, un livre sur une chaise à côté de ce lit. Chaise qui lui servait de table de chevet.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, fit-elle en refermant derrière lui.

Il tourna la chaise qui faisait face au bureau et s'y assit ; elle prit place sur le lit, dos au mur, jambes repliées et bras passés autour.

Will ressentit comme un coup au cœur ; en cet instant, elle avait l'air vulnérable, et éveillait chez lui un instinct de protection dont il ne se serait pas cru capable pour quelqu'un d'autre que Joana ou Charles.

A la base, il ne pensait revenir en France que pendant les vacances, avec sa sœur ; mais quand il avait vu Charles se démener pour trouver des places libres sur les avions en partance, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait attendre jusque là. Et il était venu avec son ami ; ils s'étaient séparés, lui partant pour Limoges, et Charles pour Toulouse.

Le plus dur avait été de trouver l'adresse de la jeune fille ; pendant l'une des soirées d'été où ils avaient vaguement discuté, il lui avait demandé où elle logeait ; elle lui avait répondu que c'était sur le campus de sa fac (la fac des Lettres). Il avait été facile de trouver ledit campus ; mais hier, il avait dû insister -et mentir, se faisant passer pour un camarade qui avait absolument besoin de récupérer des cours qu'il lui aurait prêtés- pour que le gardien accepte de lui donner le numéro et le bâtiment de la jeune fille.

- Je ne te demande même pas comment tu as eu mon adresse, fit-elle d'une voix blasée, pour rompre le silence.

Il sourit.

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu deviens.

Elle le regarda, sceptique. Il ne dit rien de plus.

- Eh bien, ça va comme tu peux le voir. La fac, le train-train quotidien…

- D'accord. Hum, je… On est partis un peu comme des voleurs avec Charles la dernière fois, commença-t-il.

Il vit un éclat dur traverser son regard.

Elle avait sûrement dû avoir à consoler Jane après leur départ, et devait leur en vouloir un peu.

_Un peu…_

- Ce qui me surprend, c'est que vous soyez revenus.

Ah, Jane avait dû voir Charles et téléphoner à sa sœur…

- Non, à vrai dire, c'est plutôt ta visite, se décida-t-elle.

Il la regarda étrangement. N'était-elle donc pas consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? De la façon dont ses yeux ne parvenaient à la lâcher ? Des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, et dont il pensait qu'ils se reflétaient dans la façon qu'il avait de l'observer ?

Soudain, il ne sut plus quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il avait une idée de ce qu'il aurait lui dû dire s'il avait voulu être honnête ; mais en cet instant il avait perdu le fil et ne se sentait pas prêt à lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui remit ne mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il la sentit se raidir.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il simplement.

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille interloquée.

**

* * *

Héhéhé je suis sadique… Les révélations ce n'est pas pour tout de suite… Mais bon c'est pour demain ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ je les trouve un peu… bizarres… je vais voir si je ne peux pas les faire autrement. Enfin vous verrez…**


	15. Chapter 15 Déclaration

**Myrka : ah contente que ça t'aies plu (bah évidemment ça fait toujours plaisir…) Ton côté sadique va être satisfait par ce chapitre !!! Enfin j'espère !**

**Kidibulle : allez je poste le matin pour te faire plaisir lol… Bon c'est aussi que je me rends compte de mon sadisme et à votre place je me détesterais ^^, et puis surtout ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit ce chapitre et en fait je le trouve bizarre… Donc en le postant, ça m'évite de me poser trop de questions et de chercher à le modifier… **

**Arya19 : oui je crois définitivement que ce terme s'applique bien à Will ; en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres, je suis en train d'écrire le 17ème et je me rends compte qu'en fait j'ai une ou deux nouvelles idées à placer avant l'happy ending qui attend bien sûr notre couple adoré… hé oui l'inspiration, ça va ça vient… En tous cas je suis ravie de constater que j'ai déjà une lectrice pour mes fics pas encore écrites ! Mdr**

**Tittounnette59 : Super contente d'avoir une fan de plus !!! Lol tes reviews m'ont fait bien plaisir. En effet comme tu peux le voir j'ai fini par m'éloigner un peu de l'original, mais en gardant quand même les grandes lignes. Pour mes autres fics, ce ne sera pas une réécriture ; je pense prendre les personnages de P&P et les replacer dans des situations carrément différentes ; mais avec leur caractère qu'on connaît bien ^^. En espérant que tu continues à être satisfaite !**

**

* * *

CHAP 15 DECLARATION**

La journée du lendemain fut étrange pour Lizzie. Elle avait peu dormi, pensant beaucoup à la courte visite de Will. Elle avait regardé la chaise où il s'était tenu, troublée, se demandant si elle n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé.

Elle avait aussi appelé Jane, le soir assez tard. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas au courant que Will était revenu aussi, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cela sembla étrange à Lizzie ; pendant l'été, il avait pourtant passé plus de temps avec Charles et donc Jane qu'avec elle… mais bon, sans doute avait-il voulu laisser un minimum d'intimité à Charles.

D'ailleurs, cela aussi la surprenait ; comment se faisait-il que lui, apparemment opposé à la relation de son ami avec Jane, ne cherche pas encore à l'empêcher de la revoir ? Peut-être que Charles avait fini par se défaire de son emprise ; mais Will n'avait pas semblé inquiet ou réprobateur. Et puis, s'il avait vraiment été contre, il aurait été fâché contre Charles non ? Il ne serait pas revenu avec lui ? Ou alors il serait revenu, mais n'aurait pas lâché son ami d'une semelle, comme il avait fait l'été dernier, pour tenter de l'arrêter, ou au moins le gêner…

Non vraiment elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait l'effort de venir, et de la chercher -il aurait pu au fond habiter à Cazes en attendant Charles.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui ait _réellement _manqué, comme il le lui avait dit ? Cela éveillait une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre de la jeune fille.

Car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le jeune homme, elle ne parvenait pas à le détester. Enfin, elle le détestait, mais…Mais au fond d'elle elle sentait qu'elle était plutôt blessée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit différent, qu'il agisse différemment. Parce qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour lui ce trouble quand il la regardait, quand il lui parlait. Elle avait toujours été intéressée par sa conversation, malgré le peu de paroles qu'ils avaient échangé. Décidément, il sortait du lot. Autant elle lui en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait à Jane ; autant quelque part elle le comprenait, car lui et son ami devaient sans doute beaucoup attirer les convoitises et les hypocrites. Il n'avait fait que chercher à protéger Charles ; et là où son tort était c'est qu'il n'avait laissé aucune chance à Jane, l'avait directement cataloguée.

Quant à ce qu'il avait fait à John… Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne croyait pas John, mais elle n'aimait pas juger les gens sur une histoire qu'on lui avait rapporté, surtout quand elle n'avait eu qu'un son de cloche.

En bref, elle ne savait vraiment pas où elle en était.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

Elle était alors assise sur l'herbe, contre un des rochers bordant le campus, profitant des derniers jours de beau temps. Elle venait là parce qu'elle était sûre d'être seule, les autres étudiants préférant s'installer sur la pelouse entre les bâtiments. Elle leva les yeux et vît Will. Elle n'en fut même pas surprise.

- Salut. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

Elle hocha juste la tête, préoccupée par les pensées qui la traversaient à l'instant. Elle se décala un peu pour qu'il puisse s'adosser au même rocher. Leurs épaules se frôlaient et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Will. Pas une odeur de parfum, mais elle ne pouvait déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle aimait cette odeur.

Elle plia les genoux et passa les bras autour. Elle faisait toujours ce geste quand elle se sentait inquiète ou triste.

Et là, elle était un peu des deux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment ; Will regardait d'un air vague devant lui et Lizzie essayait de faire abstraction du trouble qui l'envahissait.

Soudain, elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était ses propres larmes.

Puis elle serra les paupières et voulut se cacher contre ses genoux ; mais elle sentit le bras de Will lui entourer la taille et l'amener contre lui. Elle résista au début, mais finit par céder et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son voisin.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait ; mais elle savait que c'était en rapport avec ce qu'elle avait appris du jeune homme et avec son trouble. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être attirée par lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait !

Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par se calmer. Elle se décala légèrement et sentit la main de Will se poser sur sa joue.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

Sa voix était si douce, et ses yeux tellement inquiets, en ce moment, qu'elle ne put que hocher la tête, incapable de sortir le moindre son.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux ; ils se figèrent tous les deux. Une sorte de courant passa.

Et alors il se passa la dernière chose qu'elle aurait cru possible : Will se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, elle ne réagit pas ; son cœur en revanche s'affola. Elle sentit comme une vague la traverser ; mais quand il chercha à approfondir leur baiser, elle reprit -dieu seul sait comment- ses esprits et le repoussa, se relevant si rapidement qu'il l'avait à peine vue bouger.

Choquée, elle le fixait d'un air incrédule.

Conscient d'avoir dérapé, il se releva à son tour, un peu affolé, et se lança :

- Euh, Lizzie, je… écoutes, j'ai voulu te le dire hier, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé le courage. J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi ; je crois que je t'aime. J'ai bien essayé de me convaincre du contraire, que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi, qu'on ne pourrait jamais être ensemble, mais la raison n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, et je ne peux pas lutter contre ces sentiments.

La jeune fille avait pâli tout au long de sa tirade. Elle garda un silence interdit pendant quelques secondes, puis, en colère, débita d'un ton sec et vibrant mais bas :

- Je n'en reviens pas. Tu as un culot incroyable ! Comment oses-tu te pointer ici, et me dire que tu m'aimes à contrecœur ? Que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi contre ta volonté ?

Elle reprit son souffle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, moi. D'ailleurs, comment crois-tu que je pourrai être intéressée par un… type comme toi ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Wickham m'a absolument tout raconté. Ce que tu lui avais fait, et ce que tu as fait à Jane. Tu es un salopard, sous tes grands airs. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais aimer la personne qui a rendu ma sœur malheureuse ? Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-elle finalement.

Elle avait été réellement très dure et regrettais déjà ses paroles. Cette fois c'est Will qui avait pâli tout au long du monologue de la jeune fille. Il se sentit réellement blessé par les paroles de Lizzie, et la colère gronda en lui.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il, le visage fermé. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux à juger les gens sans les connaître ?

Choquée, Lizzie se recula.

- Pardon ? Fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Que t'a dit Wickham ? Demanda-t-il, furieux.

Elle était très en colère et hésita à lui répondre ; mais elle estimait qu'il avait le droit de se défendre.

- Il m'a raconté comment tu as voulu contester le testament de ton père pour qu'il n'hérite de rien, et comment tu t'es démerdé pour qu'il quitte son poste dans l'entreprise. Et il m'a dit aussi comment tu avais éloigné Charles de Jane, parce que tu ne la jugeais pas assez bien pour lui, ni elle ni sa famille d'ailleurs. Sa famille qui, entre parenthèses, est aussi la mienne.

Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre. Wickham avait fait de son mieux pour le discréditer, et elle l'avait crû. _Lui_. Il commença à s'éloigner à grandes enjambées ; puis, sans prévenir, il fit demi-tour et la rejoignit.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Mais je vais le faire, parce que j'en ai marre de passer pour le salaud de service, et que je sais qu'au fond ce n'est pas de ta faute si Wickham s'y prend à merveille pour embobiner les gens. Non, car vois-tu, tu n'es pas la seule qu'il ait eu ainsi. Mon père a légué des actions de sa meilleure entreprise à cet homme qu'il considérait effectivement comme un fils, et lui a garanti un poste correct avec possibilités d'évolution. Mais quand il est mort, Wickham n'a pas voulu de ça ; il voulait de l'argent réel, palpable. Je lui ai racheté ses actions à un prix très conséquent. Il a démissionné, et est parti avec cet argent voyager un peu partout. Puis il est revenu, et m'a demandé à nouveau de l'argent, en souvenir du « bon vieux temps ». J'ai refusé de lui en fournir, mais je lui ai offert un nouveau poste dans l'entreprise. Il l'a accepté de mauvaise grâce. Puis il a commencé à sortir avec ma sœur ; elle n'était pas au courant de mes histoires avec lui et il lui a sorti les mêmes âneries qu'à toi. Elle l'a crû, m'en a voulu, et a planifié de s'enfuir avec lui ; puis cet abruti a commencé à devenir insistant avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas… aller trop loin avec lui. Il l'a donc jetée sans ménagement. Je ne vais pas te raconter le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour s'en remettre, d'autant quand je lui ai expliqué la véritable histoire.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, pour reprendre son souffle.

- En ce qui concerne Jane, je reconnais avoir insisté auprès de Charles pour qu'il la quitte. Je craignais qu'il ne souffre comme j'ai souffert avec mon ex, qui n'en voulait qu'à mon fric. Je n'ai pas fait confiance à Jane, et je m'en veux aujourd'hui ; c'est pourquoi j'ai été voir Charles pour lui conseiller de réparer mes propres erreurs. Mais jamais je n'ai dit -ni même pensé- que Jane ne méritait pas Charles. Quant à ta famille, en effet je n'éprouve pas tant de sympathie pour elle ; mais je n'estime pas qu'elle soit un obstacle à une relation.

Il avait fini ; il se sentait amer. Il conclut d'une voix totalement découragée :

- Si tu as du mal à me croire, n'hésites pas à me demander ; j'ai en ma possession les documents prouvant que j'ai racheté ses actions à un excellent prix. Quant à ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur, il suffirait que tu lui demandes et elle te confirmerai. En attendant, je suis désolé d'avoir abusé de ton temps et de ta patience. Je suppose qu'on se reverra ; mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'importunerai plus de la sorte. Bonne soirée, Lizzie.

Il partit, extrêmement déçu et attristé. Il avait avoué ses sentiments à la jeune fille, mais elle l'avait rejeté, ne les partageant pas. Il ignorait si son speech allait changer la perception qu'elle avait de lui, ni si elle accepterait un jour au moins son amitié.

Il ne lui en voulait absolument pas d'avoir accordé du crédit à Wickham ; il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre, et savait à quel point il savait s'y prendre pour embobiner les gens. Sa sœur en avait assez fait les frais. Mais il n'aurait pas supporté que Lizzie aussi souffre par sa faute. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas, et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais, mais pour lui ça ne changerait rien. Il sentait que ses sentiments pour la jeune fille ne diminueraient pas avec le temps.

Lizzie, le regarda s'éloigner, trop choquée pour chercher à le retenir. Puis la honte l'envahit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander confirmation ; elle croyait sans hésiter un instant à la véracité des faits qu'avait raconté Will. Déjà parce qu'il ne mettrait sans doute jamais la parole de sa sœur en jeu, et également parce qu'il n'aurait pas parlé de ces papiers qu'il avait comme preuve s'il n'avait pu les fournir.

Elle se sentait réellement mal. Elle avait crû aveuglément un gars qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en ses dires, ne les avait pas vérifié, et avait blessé un homme bien sous tout rapport gratuitement. Elle aurait dû se sentir honorée d'avoir su attirer l'attention de Will au point qu'il lui avoue l'aimer ; mais en cet instant elle se sentait surtout dégoûtée d'elle-même. Elle s'était comportée comme une imbécile et avait sans doute perdu toute la considération de cet homme qu'elle admirait de plus en plus.

Elle était vraiment minable.

Il fallait au moins qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'excuser auprès de Will.

Elle poussa un soupir et rentra chez elle. Elle aurait toute la soirée pour réfléchir.

**

* * *

À la place de Lizzie, moi aussi je me sentirai mal je crois… Bon je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas tout à fait à ça… Mais c'est comme ça que ça m'est venu, donc je le poste tel quel (après une bonne dizaine de relectures lol).**


	16. Chapter 16 Excuses

**Kidibulle : ah ça me fait trop plaisir que ce chapitre réponde à tes attentes !!! La suite va se passer sur quelques mois je suppose mais il ne faudra quand même pas de longs mois pour que nos héros se retrouvent… Quant au voyage aux Etats-Unis, il n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre, mais… j'ai une petite idée à ce propos… lol ;-D**

**Arya19 : pareil jsuis super contente que ce chapitre t'aies plu… Ouf, ça soulage. C'est pas tellement qu'il a été difficile à écrire, en fait il est sorti d'une traite. Mais c'est vrai que quand j'ai commencé la fic je n'imaginais pas que l'aveu de Will se déroulerait ainsi… Donc j'avais des doutes… Bref ! Lol je suis désolée je crains que tu ne doives supporter lady Catherine une fois de plus… mdr (te cognes pas la tête contre le mur de désespoir hein ?) par contre en effet Collins je l'oublie ; je me vengerai de lui dans une autre fic. Lol.**

**Myrka : eh ben là je suis sans voix. Ta review est tout simplement… c'est un immense honneur que tu me fais là ! ^^ Les autres chapitres risquent de te paraître un peu fades à côté (je dis ça parce que je trouve que ce passage est l'un des moments les plus intenses de l'œuvre originale…) mais au moins pour ce chapitre très important (de mon point de vue), j'ai réussi mon coup !!!**

**Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir, en fait il y aura sans doute une vingtaine de chap, et éventuellement un épilogue, mais à vrai dire certains chapitres à venir sont plutôt courts…**

**

* * *

CHAP 16 EXCUSES**

Le lendemain soir Lizzie téléphona à Jane. Elle avait prit une décision ; soit elle arrivait à voir Will, soit elle lui écrirait une lettre. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait l'adresse de l'hôtel où il était descendu, ou son adresse personnelle.

Jane décrocha au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

- Allô ?

- Jane, c'est moi, je te dérange pas ?

- Non, euh, enfin… En fait je suis avec Charles il m'a invité à prendre un verre.

Lizzie surprise, ne dit rien sur le coup, puis lui demanda :

- Oh, ben ça tombe bien. Tu peux me le passer s'te plait ?

- Euh, ben oui, tiens.

- Allô ? Fit la voix de Charles, surprise

- Hey, salut, c'est Lizzie. Ça va ?

- Oui oui et toi ?

- Euh… ben oui et non à vrai dire. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y !

Elle entendit l'amusement dans sa voix.

- Ben en fait j'ai vu Will… Je suppose que tu étais au courant qu'il devait passer me voir ?

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais je m'en doutais…

- Ah. Bah disons qu'on ne s'est pas séparés en très bons termes… Tu ne sais pas où il est descendu à l'hôtel du coup ?

- Non, mais en revanche je peux te dire qu'il n'y est plus. Il m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il devait reprendre un vol le plus tôt possible pour New York. Il partait de Paris ce matin.

Lizzie, extrêmement déçue, fut à court de mots un instant.

- Allô ? Lizzie ?

- Oui, je suis toujours là… Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux me donner son adresse ? Ça ne le dérangerait pas ? Je ne vais pas aller le voir, juste lui écrire…

- Mais non, t'inquiètes, de toutes façons si tu la voulais il te suffirait de la chercher sur Internet.. Tu as de quoi noter ?

- Attends… c'est bon !

Il lui donna l'adresse, puis ajouta :

- Tu veux aussi son numéro de portable ?

La jeune fille hésita.

- Non. Il me le donnera si il veut.

- Ok. Par contre je vais te donner le mien… Juste au cas où…

Une fois que ce fut fait Charles conclût :

- Lizzie, je ne sais pas exactement… en fait pas du tout ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais tu devrais être au courant que ses réactions sont parfois un peu bizarres parce que… enfin, il a parfois rencontré des gens pas très dignes de confiance quoi. Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait.

C'est d'une voix douce qu'elle lui répondit.

- J'ai crû comprendre en effet. Et c'est justement un peu pour ça que je veux lui écrire. Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

Charles rougit légèrement sous le regard curieux de Jane.

- Oui, bien… à plus ?

- A plus ! Bonne soirée.

Ils raccrochèrent.

Jane regardait Charles, des questions plein les yeux. Il lui rendit son portable.

- Ta sœur voulait savoir où joindre Will.

La mâchoire de Jane lui en tomba presque.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, fit-elle, l'air contrarié.

Charles rit.

- J'ai l'impression que toi et moi on n'est pas au courant de grand-chose de ce qui se passe entre eux deux… Will ne m'a rien dit non plus.

Jane, dans le vague, essayait de deviner à quel jeu ils jouaient, puis haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Charles l'attendait l'après-midi même, à la sortie de la fac. Timide, il ne savait pas s'il devait aller la rejoindre ou non. Et c'était elle qui l'avait rejoint en le voyant.

- Salut, avait-elle fait d'une voix posée.

- Salut.

- Tu m'attendais ?

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

- Viens, on j'ai envie d'aller au parc.

Il l'avait suivie sans discuter, heureux qu'elle ne le fuie pas. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc et avaient commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté pendant leur séparation… Au début, Jane détournait le regard, puis peu à peu elle s'était détendue et ils commençaient à discuter à nouveau comme avant, au tout début où ils se connaissaient, avec ce mélange de timidité, de curiosité et… d'attirance.

Charles gardait ses distances ; il s'en serait voulu de rompre ce fragile équilibre qui venait de se recréer entre eux.

Ils en étaient à discuter travail quand le portable de Jane avait sonné.

Maintenant qu'il avait raccroché, le silence régnait entre eux.

Et, à la grande surprise de Charles, c'est Jane qui le rompit.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de gars dont j'aurai été amoureuse ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Charles se raidit. Mais il se décida à dire la vérité à la jeune fille ; il avait suffisamment déconné avec elle pour les trois siècles à venir, il était temps qu'il se montre honnête et responsable.

- Eh bien, quelqu'un m'a dit t'avoir entendu discuter avec Lizzie à propos d'un mec qui t'attirait et, tu aurais soi disant dit que tu te rabattais sur moi par dépit.

_Ça ne suffit pas, couillon. Il faut qu'elle sache qui._

- Cette personne, c'est Caro.

Jane resta pensive un moment.

- Bien, ça explique pourquoi tu lui as fait confiance, fit-elle d'une voix morne.

_Alors c'était ça ? Elle voulait savoir à qui il avait choisi de faire plus confiance qu'à elle ?_

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

- Je l'ignore. Sans doute pour me protéger, comme Will l'a toujours fait.

Le visage de Jane se ferma.

- Parce que tu n'es pas capable de le faire tout seul ?

Il ne sut que répondre.

- Je vois, fit-elle déçue.

Il releva la tête vers elle. Elle fixait l'horizon, déterminée à ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je reconnais que je me suis jusque là toujours laissé influencer par mon entourage. Et pendant un moment ça ne m'a pas fait de mal ! J'ai été trop souvent impulsif et les autres ont été là pour réparer certaines de mes erreurs. Puis je t'ai rencontrée, et perdue. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai pu être naze avec toi ; je n'ai même pas cherché à te demander des explications.

Il avait dit tout cela sur le ton de la constatation.

Jane ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour le jeune homme ; et elle sentait bien qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs et ne les referaient sûrement pas. Mais pouvait-elle pour autant lui pardonner si facilement ? Lui refaire confiance ?

Elle le regarda. Il avait un air extrêmement triste qui lui fendit le cœur.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait et tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle lui prit la main et se leva.

- Tu me raccompagnes ?

Il la raccompagna, tenant la main de la jeune fille comme si c'était le plus fragile trésor qu'il ait jamais touché. Sa chaleur irradiait dans son bras.

Arrivés devant chez elle, elle reprit ses doigts.

- Je t'appelle ?

Il hocha la tête, heureux.

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour rentrer.

De son côté, Lizzie était rentrée chez elle et avait tourné en rond pendant un bon moment. Elle ne savait trop que dire à Will. Elle s'était finalement assise à son bureau, avait prit une feuille blanche, et avait écrit le prénom de son destinataire.

Puis elle avait regardé la feuille pendant un moment, cherchant par quoi commencer. Et avait décidé de laisser glisser sa plume au fur et à mesure que venaient ses pensées. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle relut ce qu'elle avait écrit sans trop s'y attarder. Puis elle glissa le tout dans une enveloppe, écrivit l'adresse de Will et rangea le tout dans son sac de cours. Demain, elle irait à la Poste. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne le temps de réfléchir et décide de déchirer la lettre.

Elle alla se coucher, toujours mal à l'aise.

Will lui avait avoué l'aimer. Que signifiait aimer pour lui ? Elle doutait qu'il ait dit ça à la légère. Et elle, elle l'avait jeté sans ménagement. Il devait la détester à présent. Elle savait à quel point la frontière entre la haine et l'amour était mince ; elle-même l'avait testée, se balançant entre la haine et l'attirance pour Will.

Pire, il devait la mépriser.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle essaya de faire le point.

Elle ne le haïssait plus désormais, c'était chose sûre. Elle l'admirait toujours autant qu'avant, sinon plus.

Elle lui en avait voulu de ce qu'il avait fait à Jane ; mais il l'avait fait avec des intentions (presque) louables. Et il s'était rendu compte seul de ses erreurs, cherchant même à les réparer.

Il aurait pu également la quitter sans rien ajouter après qu'elle lui ait dit ses quatre vérités, la laisser encore croire les conneries que lui avait servies John. Mais non, il avait fait demi-tour et lui avait révélé la véritable nature du jeune homme, lui révélant par la même occasion l'histoire de sa sœur, dont ils avaient tous les deux dû souffrir. Ainsi Lizzie savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Wickham ; la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle n'hésiterait d'ailleurs pas à lui exposer le fond de sa pensée.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça ; mais en revanche elle avait comprit qu'il n'était pas le monstre de froideur et d'arrogance qu'elle avait vu en lui le jour de leur rencontre.

Elle finit par s'endormir, crispée. Comment allait réagir Will quand il recevrait sa lettre ? Probablement hocherait-il la tête puis la jetterait-il.

Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas l'avoir trop blessé.

**

* * *

Hé oui hé oui, un peu moins d'action dans ce chapitre…**

**Je voulais vous poser une question : j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic sur P&P ; je pourrai vous le poster afin que vous ayez le temps de le découvrir ; mais si je fais ça, par contre ce qui est sûr c'est que les chapitres suivants de la nouvelle fic ne viendront pas tout de suite (bon je ne mettrais pas un mois non plus à les poster, mais j'attendrai quand même sans doute d'avoir fini d'écrire cette fic-là, pour ne pas m'emmêler entre les deux histoires). Que préférez-vous ? Que je le poste dès maintenant, ou que j'attende de l'avoir un peu avancé et de pouvoir poster régulièrement ?**


	17. Chapter 17 Soulagement

**Arya19 : mdr… Je m'en serai voulue que tu te fasses mal au crâne ^^ t'as pas tort je vais attendre d'avoir écrit au moins 2 ou 3 chapitres de la nouvelle fic pour voir si je ne me retrouve pas dans une impasse… P.S : t'en fais pas, j'adore quand tu radotes !!! **

**Malone33 : ah là j'ai vraiment les chevilles qui enflent… c'est super agréable à entendre. Enfin lire. Tu m'as comprise. Sinon pour la nouvelle fic t'as l'air d'accord avec arya et en effet je préfère attendre d'avoir écrit les premiers chapitres pour être sûre de ne pas sécher…**

**Tittounnette59 : ma parole vous vous êtes tous mis d'accord !!! Lol c parfait j'attends avant de poster. Voilà la réaction de notre Will national ! (euh… non… attends… pas vraiment national en fait…)**

**Et jsuis fière d'être entrée dans vos favoris ! ( Nuty, tittounette et arya)**

**Très très court chapitre... je suis désolée...  
**

**

* * *

CHAP 17 SOULAGEMENT**

Quelques jours plus tard, à New York, Will rentrait chez lui après une journée harassante. Ces derniers temps, il se réfugiait dans son travail. C'était toujours mieux que de penser à Lizzie et de supporter les regards de sa sœur, qui se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si triste. Elle se doutait que ça c'était mal passé en France ; mais elle aurait aimé savoir dans quelle mesure.

Will ramassa sa pile de courrier. Des pubs. Joana avait pourtant collé un de ces autocollants « stop pub ». À moins que les courriers envoyés par différentes boutiques informant la population qu'il faisaient des « soldes spéciales » ne soient pas considérés comme des pubs ?

Une lettre de sa banque. Son relevé de compte, sans doute.

Et une autre lettre.

Il ne reconnut pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe ; il regarda la provenance.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent subitement.

France.

Cette lettre venait de France.

Il regarda à nouveau l'écriture. Ce n'était pas celle de Charles, ni de sa grand-tante. Il ne connaissait pas grand monde en France ; et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Jane ou une vague connaissance aurait pu lui écrire.

Il la décacheta, la gorge soudain sèche, et regarda tout de suite la signature.

_Elizabeth._

C'était bel et bien Lizzie qui lui avait écrit.

Il alla s'asseoir et commença à lire.

_Will,_

_Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi te dire suite à ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Je voulais m'excuser ; mais ai-je seulement le droit de le faire ? Je t'ai reproché d'avoir éloigné Charles de Jane sans chercher à la connaître ; mais moi aussi je t'ai jugé sans me poser de questions sur ce qu'on m'avait dit de toi. Je t'ai reproché de t'être conduit en salaud ; en réalité, c'est mon comportement qu'on pourrait qualifier ainsi. Je ne t'ai même pas laissé une chance de t'expliquer. Et aujourd'hui je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, et je suppose que tu n'as plus vraiment envie d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Aussi je te promets qu'aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Mon comportement n'est pas justifiable, et je regrette sincèrement tout ce que j'ai pu te dire l'autre soir._

_Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur._

_Elizabeth. _

Pendant qu'il lisait cette lettre, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Lizzie semblait s'en vouloir et rejeter l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé entre eux sur elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il savait que jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de le blesser ; sa seule erreur avait été de tomber, elle aussi, dans le piège tendu par Wickham, et d'avoir souffert pour lui, et pour Jane. Elle avait eu l'honnêteté de lui faire ses reproches en face, plutôt que de faire comme tous les gens que Wickham avait réussi à retourner contre Will ; ces gens-là lui avaient simplement tourné le dos avec dédain.

C'est grâce à l'honnêteté de la jeune femme qu'il avait pu se défendre. Si elle ne lui avait rien dit, se contentant de le repousser, il n'aurait jamais compris ce qu'on lui reprochait.

La vérité, c'est que lui-même devait beaucoup à la jeune femme. Et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la laisser se faire du mal à elle-même.

Il alla chercher de quoi lui répondre.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Lizzie avait posté sa lettre à Will. Elle avait appelé sa sœur, et sans lui raconter dans les détails les révélations que lui avaient fait Will (et encore moins ses aveux), elle lui avait expliqué de quelle façon elle avait jugé et rembarré le jeune homme.

Jane sentit à quel point sa sœur se sentait mal, et essaya de la rassurer. Mais rien n'y fit ; Lizzie se sentait toujours coupable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre.

Elle n'y fit pas réellement attention en la décachetant ; mais quand elle la déplia et lut vit la signature, son cœur eut un raté.

_Il lui avait répondu._

Elle commença à lire avec hâte.

_Elizabeth, _

_J'ai reçu ta lettre avec beaucoup de surprise et de plaisir. Mais cela m'a fait de la peine de voir que tu souffrais de ce qui s'était passé entre nous._

_Je peux t'assurer que rien n'est de ta faute ; John Wickham est un pro de l'embrouille et n'a que trop souvent détruit les liens que je tissais autour de moi. Jusque là, il n'en a jamais été inquiété ; mais en se tournant vers toi, il n'a pas pensé un instant que ton honnêteté et ton sens des valeurs te pousseraient à me jeter à la figure ce que tu pensais de moi. Je t'en remercie ; cela m'a permis de comprendre certains comportements de personnes m'entourant, qui n'ont pas eu le centième de la franchise dont tu as fait preuve. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle pour cette raison et tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Je ne me suis moi-même pas montré très délicat dans ma façon de parler de ta famille et de mes sentiments. Ils n'étaient pas partagés, et tu n'as pas cherché à en profiter. Je n'y ferai plus allusion, je ne tiens pas à t'embarrasser plus que je ne l'aie déjà fait. Sache tout de même que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de rester en contact avec toi._

_Amicalement,_

_William._

Quand elle eut fini de lire, Lizzie autorisa quelques larmes à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne savait si elle pleurait de soulagement -il ne lui en voulait pas !- ou de tristesse.

Elle sentait un grand vide en elle. Elle n'avait pas mérité les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard. Et aujourd'hui, il lui annonçait conserver assez de sympathie pour elle pour vouloir qu'ils gardent contact.

Elle avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi à une époque, avant même de connaître Wickham, elle l'avait détesté.

Elle décida de lui répondre ; elle ne ferait plus allusion à leur dernière entrevue. C'était un sujet clos ; désormais, elle apprendrait à le connaître, contrairement à tous ceux qui selon lui lui avaient tourné le dos.

De son côté, Jane avait finalement accepté de ressortir avec Charles. Leur relation repartait sur de timides bases ; mais leur entourage sentait bien que ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts de se lâcher.

Cela faisait longtemps que Lizzie n'était pas revenue chez ses parents ; ce week-end, elle décida de rentrer.

Elle avait à peine posé ses affaires dans sa chambre qu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver et saluer sa mère. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à reconnaître la voix.

_John._

Elle sortit de sa chambre, décidée à lui signifier de ne plus remettre les pieds chez elle.

- Ah, Lizzie, l'accueillit sa mère avec un gloussement. John est passé nous voir ; il passe régulièrement demander de tes nouvelles.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, fit ce dernier. Je m'inquiétais de ton silence.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire crispé.

- Hé bien viens, suis-moi. Je vais t'en donner, des nouvelles.

Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors malgré le froid qu'il faisait, l'hiver approchant.

- Un problème ? S'enquit Wickham.

- Es-tu capable de me prouver ce que tu m'as raconté sur Will ? Fit Lizzie, imperturbable.

Elle le vit pâlir, puis se reprendre. Il allait recommencer ses cracks.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas en possession de documents…

Elle le coupa.

- Tu m'as menti depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Il existe des documents qui fournissent la preuve que Will t'a racheté ta part d'actions, à un bon prix qui plus est. Et sa sœur aurait apparemment pas mal de choses à dire sur la façon dont sa famille t'a traité, et sur la manière dont tu les as tous remerciés.

John ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Jusque là, personne n'avait mis en doute ce qu'il racontait sur Darcy. Il fallait qu'il soit tombé sur cette fille qui se posait trop de questions.

Il sentait la colère l'envahir.

- Je suppose que ce n'est plus la peine que je t'appelle ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Non, en effet.

Il la contourna et monta dans sa voiture. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement démarra sa voiture et partit en trombe.

Lizzie rentra chez elle. Elle s'était montrée bien gentille. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Le dénoncer à la police ? Pour quoi, pour diffamation ? À quoi bon, on n'enfermait pas les enfoirés comme Wickham.

**

* * *

Argh je suis en train d'essayer d'écrire le tout dernier chapitre. Eh ben je peux vous dire que c'est là qu'on reconnaît le talent de Jane Austen, qui a réussit à faire une fin pas du tout guimauve ! Je m'incline devant elle et je m'y remets… Y a du boulot…**


	18. Chapter 18 Noël

**Nuty : hé oui et encore j'ai pas été trop méchante avec Wickham… Prochain sur la liste à se faire remettre en place ? Tadaaaaaam… C'est une femme, lady Catherine ! Mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même… Jsuis désolée, je n'ai pas prévu d'approfondir la correspondance entre Lizzie et Will *air désolé***

**Arya19 : rien à dire t'as tout deviné pour les lettres… Comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre… Jsuis contente que t'aimes les fins guimauves parce que là, j'arrive pas à en trouver une aussi belle que celle de J. Austen (normal tu me diras ^^)**

**Tittounette59 : Will ne sera jamais super enflammé… Mais dans les prochains chapitres il le sera un peu plus t'inquiètes ! Lol.**

**Kidibulle : non non jpense pas que t'es bizarre j'avoue que pour les lettres j'étais pas trop inspirée… d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je ne développe pas leur correspondance… pourtant moi aussi quand j'écris ça fait plutôt deux pages que 4 lignes mais bon… c'est vraiment sympa de me dire là où il y a des défauts ^^ au fond si un jour je me sens plus inspirée en relisant je sais que je serai capable de réécrire le chapitre (même s'il est déjà posté…)**

**Chapitre encore un peu court... Les deux prochains sont plus gros par contre !  
**

**

* * *

CHAP 18 NOEL**

Lizzie et Will avaient continué à s'envoyer quelques lettres durant les semaines qui avaient suivies ; ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone mais ne se parlaient jamais longtemps, et ne communiquaient pas par mail, la jeune fille ne possédant pas d'ordinateur portable.

Puis, trois semaines avant Noël, Lizzie reçut une lettre de Will où il lui annonçait qu'il allait venir en France avec sa sœur pour les fêtes ; ils passeraient Noël chez leur grand-tante puis dès le lendemain viendraient habiter à Cazes chez Charles, qui devait arriver par l'avion le 26 décembre. Ils se verraient donc à ce moment là.

Lizzie se sentait stressée ; à force de correspondre avec Will, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié ou de l'admiration pour lui ; il suffisait de voir avec quelle impatience elle attendait ses courriers, ou d'entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer les rares fois où il l'appelait… Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Ça lui avait prit longtemps avant de bien vouloir le reconnaître, mais elle ne pouvait plus en douter à présent.

Ceci dit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette réalisation. Une chose était sûre, elle n'en parlerait pas d'elle-même à Will. Elle restait convaincue, malgré la chaleur dont il faisait preuve à son égard, qu'il n'éprouvait plus les sentiments qu'il lui avait avoué à Limoges. C'était logique : il avait crû qu'elle était différente. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était si crédule -naïve ?- et si prompte à juger les gens sur de simples rumeurs. Bon, il est vrai qu'en réalité elle n'était pas comme ça, mais toute cette histoire avait dû ternir l'image qu'il avait d'elle.

Et au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Lizzie n'avait jamais été amoureuse ; et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment peur de ce sentiment. Si elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui et qu'un jour il l'avait quittée, elle ne savait comment elle aurait réagi. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Elle préférait encore cacher ses sentiments au jeune homme et continuer à le côtoyer comme un ami.

Elle aurait juste des efforts à fournir pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien quand elle le reverrait. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop ; s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle elle était devenue douée, c'était pour dissimuler ses émotions.

Elle était pressée de rencontrer la sœur de Will ; il lui en avait parlé un peu dans ses lettres, et on pouvait sentir à travers les lignes l'amour et la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle semblait être tout simplement une jeune fille exceptionnelle.

Lizzie soupira. Ces fêtes de fin d'année promettaient.

De son côté, Jane était toujours avec Charles ; ils formaient désormais un couple fusionnel. Le jeune homme s'arrangeait pour travailler le plus possible en France, ce qui n'était pas si difficile avec tous les moyens de communication dont il disposait ; et quand il était obligé de retourner en Amérique, ce n'était que pour quelques jours, ou bien il se débrouillait pour que Jane puisse l'accompagner.

Autant dire que Mme Bennet était aux anges.

Will, quant à lui, attendait avec impatience son retour en France. Il s'était demandé pendant un moment si il serait capable de revoir Lizzie, et surtout de faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Mais il avait réellement envie de la revoir ; elle lui manquait cruellement. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais pour le bien être de la jeune fille il se comporterait comme un ami envers elle. Il lui avait avoué son amour, elle devait se douter qu'il éprouvait toujours ce sentiment pour elle. Aussi il craignait qu'elle ne soit gênée de le revoir ; mais suite à sa dernière lettre, où il lui annonçait son passage en France, elle lui avait répondu que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il revienne, et qu'elle avait hâte de rencontrer Joana.

Joana qui, d'ailleurs, attendait impatiemment ce voyage et cette rencontre. Elle avait même pensé à écrire elle-même à Lizzie, pressée d'en apprendre plus sur elle que ce que voulait bien lui dire son grand frère. Mais elle avait peur que ce ne soit déplacé. Aussi avait-elle pris son mal en patience.

Puis le jour de prendre l'avion arriva ; Joana boudait, sachant que leurs premiers jours en France se feraient chez Catherine. Mais le sourire lui revenait quand elle pensait que dès le 26, elle rencontrerait enfin Lizzie.

Le réveillon de Noël commença d'une manière banale pour tous ; Charles le passa dans sa famille en Amérique. Jane et Lizzie à la demeure familiale, coincées entre les jérémiades de leur mère, l'indifférence de leur père et de Mary, et le caractère insupportable de leurs deux plus jeunes sœurs. Quant à Will et Joana, ils s'échangèrent des regards ennuyés tout en écoutant le tic-tac de la nouvelle pendule du salon de leur tante, exacte réplique de celle qui avait rythmé leur enfance. L'autre avait rendu l'âme au grand soulagement de Will ; mais sa grand-tante s'était dépêchée d'en faire refaire une autre. Identique.

Il n'avait pas réellement pardonné à sa tante le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec Lizzie ; il s'était rendu compte que ses bonnes manières avaient disparues avec l'âge. Il ne lui en tenait plus vraiment rigueur à vrai dire ; mais, après le repas, alors qu'ils faisaient une partie de cartes*, celle-ci avait décidé de déclencher à nouveau les hostilités :

- Au fait, que deviennent cette Jane, l'amie de Charles, et cette fille qui l'accompagnait ?

Will se renfrogna.

- Elles vont très bien. Peut-être es-tu déjà au courant que Jane sort avec Charles depuis un moment maintenant. Quant à Lizzie, c'est une très bonne amie.

Joana était vraiment étonnée. Elle avait toujours vu son frère boire les paroles de leur tante ; jamais il n'avait cherché à la contredire ou à la défier. Et si une chose était sûre, c'est que leur tante n'allait pas apprécier son amitié avec Lizzie.

Elle sourit. Cette fille avait vraiment apporté un quelque chose à la vie de son frère.

Bien entendu Catherine de Bourgh ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Comment ? Cette jeune fille sans manières ? Elle ne me paraît pas fréquentable !

- Eh bien permets-moi dans ce cas, chère tante, de te conseiller de réviser ton jugement. Car non seulement Lizzie a bien plus de manières que ce dont tu as fait preuve à son égard ; mais en plus elle est tout simplement la personne la plus intelligente et la plus sympathique qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Il avait énoncé cela d'un ton froid, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat dur. Il ne supportait vraiment plus les accusations de sa tante, accusations dont l'intéressée ne pouvait même pas se défendre, puisqu'elle n'était pas là.

Il n'aurait jamais crû un jour se mettre en colère avec un membre de sa famille (à vrai dire, ils n'étaient plus nombreux dans cette famille), et pourtant il se rendait compte que parfois les valeurs familiales devaient passer après les valeurs morales.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa tante démonter Lizzie.

C'est avec joie que Joana entendit son frère défendre la jeune fille. Elle-même s'était toujours sentie intimidée par Catherine et s'était toujours faite discrète à ses côtés. Et aujourd'hui elle était soulagée de constater que Will ne craignait pas de la remettre en place.

Le visage de leur tante se ferma.

- Bien. Si tu veux fréquenter ce genre de monde, je suppose que je ne pourrai t'en empêcher. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu te seras rendu compte de tes erreurs.

Puis elle ajouta dans un reniflement dédaigneux :

- Ton père serait choqué de constater dans quelle pente tu t'engages.

Pour Will ce fut la phrase de trop.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on salisse le souvenir de son père.

Il se leva brusquement.

- Mon père n'a jamais eu d'a priori concernant les gens moins favorisés. Il suffit de voir la façon dont il a accueilli John Wickham dans la famille.

Will se tourna vers sa sœur d'un air inquiet, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle lui sourit d'une manière encourageante, l'incitant à continuer.

Leur tante profita de ce répit pour le couper d'un air triomphant :

- Et on voit où ça vous a mené !

Will se tourna à nouveau vers Catherine.

- Je voulais simplement dire que mon père ne se retournerait pas dans sa tombe s'il connaissait les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Lizzie. Lizzie qui, au passage, n'a rien de commun avec Wickham. Tu n'as aucun droit de les mettre dans le même panier. J'ai été assez idiot pour moi-même vouloir m'éloigner des Bennet pendant un moment ; mais vois-tu, plus ça va plus je me rends compte qu'il vaut mieux naître dans leur famille que dans la nôtre. Eux au moins ne rejettent pas les autres.

Will se pinça le nez, essayant de réprimer sa colère.

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est un sujet sur lequel je crois que nous n'arriverons jamais à nous accorder. Tu es bien trop butée pour reconnaître tes erreurs, et moi je ne me sens pas capable de tenir quelques heures de plus ici. Quand tu te seras décidée à te remettre en question, tu sauras où me trouver. En attendant, je me barre. Jo, tu me suis ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Il savait combien elle s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise en présence de leur tante.

Joana se leva et alla brièvement embrasser sa tante avant de suivre son frère à sa voiture de location.

Catherine de Bourgh les regarda partir, l'air pincé. Elle était persuadée d'avoir raison ; elle préfèrerait mourir que de reconnaître ses torts. Elle attendrait que son neveu revienne de lui-même. Personne ne l'avait jamais quittée ainsi.

Il était hors de question qu'elle considère les Bennet comme des gens dignes de sa sympathie.

**

* * *

* rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de cartes le soir de Noël… vous ne croyez pas ? Mdr**

**P.S : j'avais pas vu que je n'autorisais pas les reviews anonymes… Donc dsl si il y en a parmi vous qui ont voulu m'en écrire mais n'ont pas pu… J'ai modifié ça, maintenant vous devriez pouvoir ;-)**

**Pour ceux à qui manque le Darcy/Lizzie, le prochain chapitre s'appelle retrouvailles :-D**


	19. Chapter 19 Retrouvailles

**Kidibulle : Ah oui ? Bataille ou poker ? Lol ceci dit ayant l'habitude des repas de famille qui s'éternisent, parfois ben c'est ptêtre pas plus mal de jouer aux cartes… à méditer.. Bref. En effet du coup ils vont se revoir plus tôt. La preuve ci-dessous :-D**

**Arya19 : Ah la la encore tout juste décidément ça devient inquiétant…Bon un peu prévisible aussi j'avoue ! Oui ça fait aussi du bien de la remettre à sa place la vieille pimbêche ^^.**

**Titepupuce : hé oui, toi aussi t'as raison… Ces deux-là si y avait personne pour les décoincer… J'aurais pu faire 50 chapitres ! Je parlais au début d'un handicapé social, mais en fait ils sont deux ! lol**

**

* * *

CHAP 19 RETROUVAILLES**

Hé bien voilà c'était fait. Will avait bel et bien réussi à se brouiller avec le dernier membre de sa famille dont sa sœur et lui étaient encore « proches », les autres étant soit décédés, soit partis mener leur petite vie de leur côté sans donner plus de nouvelles.

Il ne lui restait plus que sa sœur.

Mais en aucun cas il ne regrettait ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait choisi son camp, agissant en fonction de ses propres valeurs, et non en fonction des valeurs qu'on lui avait imposées dès son plus jeune âge. Un instant il avait craint que Joana ne lui en veuille d'avoir été si catégorique et d'être ainsi parti ; mais il avait été rassuré en voyant qu'elle était au contraire fière de cette soudaine prise d'indépendance.

Ils étaient allé habiter à Cazes, chez Charles. Celui-ci laissait toujours un double des clés caché à un endroit précis dans l'écurie, prétextant que c'était au cas où Jane ou lui, Will, avait besoin d'entrer en son absence.

Ceci dit, Will pensait que c'était aussi parce que Charles était particulièrement inattentif, et ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se rendre compte en arrivant chez lui qu'il avait perdu ou oublié ses clés quelque part.

En attendant, la prévoyance de son ami lui rendait bien service. Il ne se moquerait plus jamais de lui. Enfin pas sur ce point en tous cas.

On était l'après-midi du 25 ; dans 24 heures, Charles et Caroline les aurait rejoints.

Dans un peu plus de 24 heures, peut-être reverrait-il Lizzie.

Caroline. Il poussa un soupir. Elle l'avait littéralement harcelé ces derniers mois. Elle espérait toujours -non, rectification, elle _croyait _toujours- qu'elle l'attirait. Elle n'aurait pas été la sœur de Charles, il l'aurait envoyé paître bien durement depuis longtemps.

_On choisit ses amis, mais pas leur famille_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il avait pensé à prévenir Lizzie qu'il était arrivé dans le coin plus tôt que prévu ; mais elle lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt qu'elle passerait cette journée avec quelques amis.

Oh, puis après tout, il pouvait toujours la prévenir, même si ils ne se voyaient pas.

Il attrapa son portable et vit qu'il était éteint.

Ah, plus de batterie.

Il le brancha pour le recharger et l'alluma. Le pauvre appareil mit un peu de temps à trouver le réseau ; puis il se mit à sonner.

Will avait plusieurs messages.

Il regarda : 1 appel de Charles qui avait finalement laissé un message vocal, et… 1 sms de Lizzie !

Il l'ouvrit directement.

_Salut, ça va ? Ben je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, j'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour toi et Joana. Chez nous, euh… Normal quoi. Lol. Alors à bientôt ! Biz._

Ça lui fit un coup au cœur. Elle avait pensé à lui et à sa sœur. Il regarda l'heure du message. 1h du matin, le 25.

Il lui répondit immédiatement.

_Salut, ça va bien et toi ? En ce qui nous concerne, ça n'a pas forcément été la fête. Du coup on est arrivés plus tôt à Cazes. Je suppose que tu dois être avec tes amis, alors… amuses-toi bien !_

Le message partit. Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, son portable se remettait à sonner.

C'était Lizzie.

Elle l'appelait.

Surpris, il décrocha rapidement.

- Allô ?

- Hey, salut. Euh… ça va ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu viens de me le dire.

Elle rit. Elle devait se trouver ridicule. Son rire était une douce musique aux oreilles de Will. Il aurait aimé l'écouter encore.

- Tu es là ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Oui, oui, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Ah. Je te dérange peut-être ?

Elle était devenue hésitante.

- Non, absolument pas.

Il entendait du bruit derrière elle. De la musique ?

- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Si. Et toi, tu es à Cazes alors ? Il n'y a pas encore Charles pourtant ?

- Non, mais ça devenait un peu tendu chez ma tante.

_C'est peu de le dire._

- Alors du coup Jo et moi avons écourté notre séjour.

_Manière polie de dire que tu t'es fait la malle._

- Ah, ok. Pas forcément un joyeux Noël alors.

Il haussa les épaules, mais elle ne pouvait le voir. Donc il ajouta :

- Bah, rien de surprenant tu sais.

Il y eut un silence.

- Vous avez des trucs à faire avec ta sœur ? Demanda Lizzie

- Euh, rien de prévu. Je crois qu'elle est en train de visiter et je suppose qu'après elle va vouloir s'occuper à faire le ménage, ou des courses, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

Il rit.

- Elle joue les maîtresses de domaine, continua-t-il.

Lizzie rit à son tour.

C'était grisant.

- Et si vous veniez avec nous ? Je suis avec Jane et quelques potes musiciens, très sympas, ils seront ravis de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes.

Évidemment que c'était tentant. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se permettre ? Peut-être ne l'invitait-elle que par politesse.

- On ne voudrait pas déranger…

- Dis pas de bêtises, plus on est de fous plus on rit _(Will, fou ?)_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on s'est rejoints, on s'est à peu près tout raconté. Là les gars sont en train de taper des buff, et nous on essaie de s'entendre parler.

- Ben… en effet ça a l'air sympa. Attend, quitte pas.

Elle l'entendit appeler.

- Joana !

- Oui ?

- Lizzie me demande si on veut la rejoindre. Elle est avec des amis à elle et avec sa sœur, Jane, mais elle dit que ça ne gênera personne.

- Ah oui !!! Répondit sa sœur en tapant des mains, enthousiaste.

Elle avait toujours été plus sociable que lui.

Il reprit son portable.

- T'as entendu ?

- On vient vous chercher ! Fit Lizzie en rigolant.

Et elle raccrocha.

- Par contre je vais me changer, fit Joana en courant à l'étage.

Lui se regarda vite fait dans la vitre du salon. Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise noire.

Ça ne faisait pas très fête, mais ça irait non ?

Sa sœur redescendait quand une voiture se gara dans l'entrée. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de réagir.

Lizzie et Jane descendirent de voiture, et une jeune fille blonde leur sauta presque dessus.

- Hello ! Fit celle-ci. Vous devez être Lizzie… et Jane ? Devina-t-elle.

- Oui, moi c'est Lizzie, et ma sœur. Tu es Joana ?

- Oui !

Joana était aussi blonde que son frère était brun, et possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais malgré ces différences, on remarquait quelques ressemblances. Le nez et les traits, quoique plus fins et doux chez Joana, étaient semblables. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Elle arborait un grand sourire.

- Ça fait super longtemps que j'avais envie de te rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lizzie rigola.

- Will m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi.

Ledit Will les observait depuis l'entrée.

Lizzie lui semblait avoir un peu changé ; sa peau avait perdu son léger bronzage, bien sûr, mais il s'agissait surtout de son visage. Celui-ci exprimait une joie, un bonheur qu'il n'avait que trop rarement vu chez elle ; elle rayonnait littéralement.

Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent.

La jeune fille lui parut troublée, puis elle lui sourit avec une telle douceur qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau de garder des distances amicales avec elle, si elle lui souriait comme ça.

Il se racla la gorge et avança vers le petit trio. Il salua Jane puis Lizzie, et leur sourit.

- Donc c'est sûr, on ne va pas déranger.

Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Puisqu'on te dit que non. Les autres nous attendent déjà d'ailleurs, fit-elle semblant de râler, ce qui fit rire Jane.

- Du calme Lizzie.

Elle se tourna vers Will et Joana.

- On dirait qu'elle est branchée sur du 220 depuis tout à l'heure.

Ils sourirent pendant que Lizzie s'empourprait et tout le monde s'engouffra dans la voiture.

Lizzie les conduisit à une maison, celle de Jordan leur expliqua-t-elle. Ses parents habitaient dans une ancienne ferme qui avait été rénovée. Les amis de Lizzie et Jane étaient en train de foutre le boucan dans un hangar au-dessus de la maison.

Ils les rejoignirent ; chacun arrêta de jouer et se présenta. Will reconnut Jordan et Charlotte, la meilleure amie de Lizzie. Les autres étaient Mike, Vincent, Damien, et Baptiste. Il y avait un de ces foutoirs dans ce hangar ! Une batterie, des guitares, une basse, deux micros, des amplis, des fils partout, mais aussi une grande table couverte de chips, gâteaux et boissons en tout genre. Will sourit en pensant que lui n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de fête entre amis, son seul ami ayant été Charles pendant un long moment.

Ajoutez à ça que pour le soir de Noël il n'avait eu que deux messages, et vous aurez mesuré à quel point sa jeunesse pouvait sembler ratée.

Jordan le prit à parti tout de suite après que tout le monde se soit présenté.

- Ah mec, tu sais quoi tu tombes bien ! On était en train de débattre sur un sujet important. A ton avis, est-ce qu'on peut dire que les Beatles peuvent être placés au même niveau que Beethoven ?

Will haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Vous voyez, les gars, fit le dénommé Vincent. Il n'est pas d'accord, j'suis sûr que ça le surprend même qu'on puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les comparer.

Will rit franchement.

- Non mais c'est quoi cette question les gars ? De toutes façons on ne peut pas comparer deux styles ; vous compareriez Beethoven et Eminem ?

Il avait dit ça en faisant un clin d'œil à Lizzie, qui rougit. Elle lui avait un jour dit quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il s'en souvenait.

Jordan lui administra une grande claque dans le dos.

- Toi j't'aime bien. Respect.

Baptiste fit un sourire en coin.

- Bonne manière de contourner la question.

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi dans la joie la plus totale. Il régnait un bordel monstre mais Will et Joana se sentirent immédiatement intégrés et passèrent un bon moment. Ce qui surprit Lizzie, c'est l'aisance avec laquelle Joana s'exprimait en français. À croire qu'avec son frère ils ne parlaient qu'en français même chez eux.

A un moment, Vincent alluma la petite télé qui se trouvait sur un établi.

Les autres le fixèrent.

- Quoi ? Bouda-t-il. Y a l'émission, là, le jeu où t'as des candidats qui font le karaoké.

Ils regardèrent un peu, se moquant des prestations, chantant et essayant de se souvenir des paroles manquantes.

Puis le candidat qui passait partit, empochant tout de même 20 000 euros. L'animateur lui demanda ce qu'il comptait en faire. Ce à quoi le candidat répondit qu'il allait racheter une voiture plus grande.

Lizzie s'esclaffa.

- C'est bien les mecs ça ! Il gagne de l'argent, c'est pour mettre dans une voiture !

Jordan la toisa, faussement mécontent.

- Hé, on n'est pas tous comme ça ! Et puis d'abord tu peux te moquer, t'en ferais quoi toi des 20 000 euros ?

Lizzie réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

- J'achèterai une autruche.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers elle, l'air incrédule.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle. C'est mignon une autruche !

Jane fut la première à éclater de rire, bientôt suivie par les autres.

Puis ils passèrent tous à autre chose ; Jordan trouvait toujours une connerie à dire, Mike un buff à improviser…

A plusieurs reprises Lizzie observa Will. Elle avait hésité un peu à l'inviter ; elle avait peur qu'il ne se sente déplacé. Mais elle savait que ça lui serait plus facile de dissimuler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en présence d'autres personnes, dans une ambiance surchargée.

Il était vraiment différent quand il souriait ainsi. Sa physionomie s'illuminait ; il faisait plus mâture que les autres mais d'une manière qui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait laissé tomber le masque du mépris.

Heureusement pour elle il ne remarqua pas qu'elle l'observait ; elle ne croisa son regard qu'une fois, alors qu'elle discutait avec Joana. Il semblait heureux de constater que les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille. Joana était tout simplement adorable. Elle était vive et enjouée en permanence. Lizzie se demandait si ça ne la fatiguait pas d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Le soir arriva ; le groupe décida d'aller dîner quelque part. Ils ne réfléchirent pas vraiment, se disant qu'ils trouveraient bien un restaurant ouvert. Mais tous les restaus qu'ils visitèrent étaient soit fermés, soit complets. Ils durent finir au drive.

On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux, décida Will.


	20. Chapter 20 Nouvel an et séparation

**Titepupuce : ravie que t'aies aimé malgré le fait qu'il ne soient pas tous les deux… Pendant ce chapitre non plus (ou très peu), mais ça ne va pas empêcher… bref tu verras ^^. Par contre chapitre prochain, ils seront tous les deux promis !!!**

**Julie : c'est ton commentaire qui est juste fantastique ! Jte jure ça fait super chaud au cœur !!!**

**Nana-del : n'aies pas honte t'inquiètes lol !!! Ben jsuis pressée de lire ta fic alors ! Ça va faire du neuf déjà deux auteurs qui vont publier sur ce thème… Et merci pour ta review et pis aussi pour m'avoir rajouté en favori ^^ !**

**Arya19 : ah cool tu devines pas ^^ !!! Pour une fois faut dire que c'est un ptit peu moins… prévisible :-D . Hé oui en effet j'aurai bien aimé les mettre seule à seul mais ça ne collait pas avec leur état d'esprit… Ils se retrouveront seuls dans le prochain chapitre surtout.**

**

* * *

CHAP 20 NOUVEL AN ET SEPARATION**

Le lendemain, Will et Joana avaient accueillis Charles et Caroline, qui arrivaient en fin d'après-midi. Complètement exténué, le jeune homme prit quand même tout de suite son téléphone pour inviter Jane et Lizzie à passer la soirée avec eux.

Will fut déçu quand son ami lui annonça que Jane viendrait seule, Lizzie devant faire du baby-sitting. Mais il réussit à ne pas le montrer.

Pas trop du moins.

Jane arriva avec ses affaires ; elle passerait la nuit chez Charles. Ils semblaient plus amoureux que jamais. Charles n'était que trop conscient de sa chance ; Will ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

Alors qu'elle était seule avec Caro et Joana, les hommes étant partis faire la vaisselle*, Caro se tourna vers Jane.

- Ah, je suis ravie que tu te sois remise avec Charlie. Il n'était plus le même quand vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

Se rappelant à quel point elle avait pu être naïve quant à la sympathie de cette fille, Jane lui retourna un sourire poli.

- Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu n'étais pas étrangère à notre rupture.

Caroline perdit un peu de sa contenance. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Jane aurait le cran de la remettre ainsi à sa place.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne m'apprécies pas. C'est regrettable mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer de faire semblant. Cela ne nous empêchant pas de rester _relativement_ en bons termes.

Caro s'était raidie. Jane avait appuyé sur le « relativement ».

Elle chercha du soutien auprès de Joana ; mais celle-ci la regardait d'un air moqueur.

Joana n'avait jamais aimé Caro. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de détester les gens ; mais elle, elle était décidément… ben, détestable. Hypocrite au possible, désagréable. Joana était sûre que si Caro s'était toujours montrée aimable avec elle, ce n'était que parce qu'elle était la sœur de Will.

Alors quand elle avait apprit que cette femme avait blessé Charles en inventant des histoires sur Jane… Autant dire que ça avait effacé le peu de sympathie dont elle réussissait à faire preuve envers elle.

Sur ce les hommes revinrent ; ils passèrent un peu de temps ensemble avant d'aller se coucher assez tôt, les uns crevés par la soirée de la veille, les autres par le trajet en avion.

Avant de trouver le sommeil, Will repensa à Lizzie. C'était devenu une habitude.

Il fallait qu'il passe à Cahors d'ailleurs. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'après-midi passé avec les amis de la jeune fille.

Les jours passèrent très vite et le 31 arriva. Lizzie avait à peine vu Charles et Cie, passant beaucoup de temps avec d'autres amis. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas ; ce soir, ils fêtaient le nouvel an à 6 chez Charles. Elle aurait donc tout le loisir de voir Will avant qu'il ne reparte pour l'Amérique.

Rien que le fait de penser qu'il allait à nouveau partir lui serrait le cœur. Mais elle réussit à se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi ; ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours aussi forts et elle en souffrait.

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour elle et Jane de partir pour Cazes.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Charles embrassa passionnément Jane pendant que Lizzie regardait la déco. Joana lui sauta dessus et lui dit qu'elle avait tout fait. Enfin à part accrocher les plus hautes guirlandes. Trop dangereux. Mais elle avait guidé les garçons pendant qu'ils plaçaient les punaises.

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Visiblement, l'entrain de Joana était inépuisable. Elle eut une pensée compatissante pour les gars, qui avaient eu à subir ses directives et en souriant en prime. Elle croisa le regard amusé de Will et lui en renvoya un complice. Une sorte de courant passait entre eux, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Puis les yeux de Lizzie se posèrent sur le bouquet de gui accroché au cadre d'une porte et sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Mince. Il allait y avoir les embrassades coutumières. Ça promettait.

Will, dans son coin, fixait intensément la jeune fille.

Elle portait une robe noire, toute simple, sans manches, qui soulignait sa taille fine. Elle était à couper le souffle, mais n'en avait, comme d'habitude, pas conscience.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir dans son élément...

Même sa timidité le faisait craquer.

Caro, égale à elle-même, cherchait à devenir le centre de l'attention de Will. Mais son babillage agaçait le jeune homme, qui se dirigea vers Lizzie et sa sœur. Il partait le 2, pensa-t-il tristement. D'ici là, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de Lizzie.

- Tu interromps une conversation entre filles là, plaisanta sa sœur.

- Les conversations entre filles, ça ne se fait pas uniquement quand aucun garçon ne se trouve à portée de voix ?

- Normalement si, mais Lizzie n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps avec nous, alors je fais comme je peux !

Lizzie grimaça, amusée.

- On ne parlait de rien de bien embarrassant, Jo.

Joana se tourna vers elle.

- Rah, mais tu ne pouvais pas faire comme si ? Tu viens de casser un mythe là.

- Ah bon, sourit Lizzie, amusée.

- Bon, je peux m'intégrer à votre conversation alors ? De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Mais puisque tu daignes t'intéresser à nous, on peut raconter à Lizzie comment tu as rembarré notre vieille tante pour la défendre !

Will rougit légèrement pendant que Lizzie lui adressait un regard ébahi.

- Pour me défendre ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ouaip ! Il…

Will coupa Joana.

- Elle exagère un peu. En vérité je lui ai juste signifié que je ne choisirais pas mes amis en fonction de ses goûts.

Lizzie était à ce moment extrêmement gênée. Alors comme ça sa tante ne l'appréciait pas (bon ça elle le savait), et il avait préféré se fâcher avec elle plutôt que de lui faire le plaisir de la laisser tomber ? L'émotion qu'elle ressentait à apprendre ça était indescriptible ; c'était un mélange de profond bonheur, de reconnaissance, mais aussi de gêne. Elle n'était pas sûre de mériter l'amitié de Will.

Joana était bien sûr là pour en remettre une couche.

- Tu parles ! Dès qu'elle a commencé à critiquer Lizzie tu as pris sa défense. Je ne répèterai pas ce qu'il a dit sinon il va me faire la gueule, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il était en colère. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvés à la rue le soir du réveillon, finit-elle en s'esclaffant.

Will jeta une œillade meurtrière à Joana puis regarda Lizzie. Celle-ci l'observait avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire un truc du genre _« Ben quoi, je t'aime toujours, alors c'était normal de faire ça, même si tu n'éprouves pas le quart des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi »_ ! Si ?

Will choisit de détourner le sujet de la conversation. Ils s'engageaient sur une pente glissante là…

La soirée continua ainsi, tranquillement. Vers minuit moins le quart, Charles avait allumé la télé et mis une chaîne au hasard, afin de ne pas rater le décompte.

Et enfin, ils entendirent ce fameux décompte.

10, 9, 8.

7, 6, 5.

4, 3, 2, 1.

- Bonne année ! se mit à beugler Charles, bientôt suivi de Jane et de Joana, tandis que les trois autres y mettaient plus de retenue.

Charles entraîna Jane sous le gui et lui donna un baiser comme il en avait le secret. Puis il attira sa sœur et lui plaqua deux baisers sur les joues, imité par Jane. Caro et Lizzie les rejoignirent ; bientôt il ne resta plus que Will et Lizzie.

Bien sûr.

Amusé, Charles décida de jouer un peu avec eux.

- Hé ben les amoureux, faites pas les timides !

Will le fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Lizzie et lui à Limoges. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il savait foutre les pieds dans le plat.

Pour en finir le plus vite possible, Lizzie se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de tourner les talons. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, elle sentit une main la retenir et la retourner. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers Will qui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se poser la moindre question, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et sa raison la quitter. Elle était sur le point de lui passer les bras autour du cou lorsqu'il la relâcha. Désarçonnée, elle eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Et il semblait dans le même état qu'elle. Puis il se reprit, et lui murmura sur un ton d'excuse :

- Désolé. Charles ne nous aurait pas lâchés sinon.

Lizzie regarda les autres. Ils étaient tous bouche bée, les fixant comme s'ils avaient vu le pape danser du hip-hop.

Will s'écarta, se traitant mentalement d'abruti.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour Charles ! Simplement, quand il avait senti les lèvres de Lizzie, si douces, sur sa joue, tous ses sentiments avaient refait surface et il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il regrettait. D'un côté oui ; il avait peur d'effrayer la jeune fille. Au fond, il lui avait promis dans sa première lettre de ne plus faire allusion à ses sentiments. Et lui, que venait-il de faire à l'instant ? Il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'amitié de la jeune fille simplement à cause d'une seconde où il avait perdu pied. Aussi, quand il avait vu l'air choqué de Lizzie, il avait essayé de trouver une excuse à peu près valable.

Mais d'un autre côté, l'embrasser restait l'une des meilleures expériences qu'il ferait jamais. Il l'aimait, et savait que 365 jours par an, il lui faudrait dissimuler ce sentiment. Il n'y avait que ces quelques secondes, au moment du nouvel an, où il ne paraissait pas bizarre d'embrasser ses amis. Et il avait pu en profiter.

Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Lizzie était troublée, cela se voyait. Elle discutait avec Jane et Charles mais était un peu ailleurs.

Quant à Caro, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer froidement. Au moins semblait-il débarrassé d'elle. Il aurait su que ça serait si efficace, il aurait embrassé Lizzie plus tôt.

En fait non, mauvaise idée.

Il alla discuter avec sa sœur, qui arborait un grand sourire. En éternelle rêveuse, elle croyait que ce baiser allait tout arranger entre Will et Lizzie.

C'était sans compter sur la gêne de ces deux-là, qui s'évitèrent tout le reste de la soirée.

_Et dire qu'elle va dormir ici_, pensa Will.

En effet, Charles avait été catégorique. Lizzie -et bien sûr Jane- resteraient dormir ici. C'était un peu serré ; il n'avait que trois chambres. Jusque là, il avait dormi dans sa chambre, Will dans le canapé du salon, qui se dépliait (Dieu bénisse l'inventeur du clic-clac), et les filles dans les deux autres chambres.

La soirée s'acheva, et ils allèrent chacun se coucher, Jane avec Charles et Lizzie avec Joana.

Will s'étendit sur le canapé. Il repensa à la soirée. Demain, il faudrait qu'il discute avec Lizzie.

Il s'endormit, plongeant peu à peu dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il chercha Lizzie. Mais Joana, déjà debout, lui apprit qu'elle était partie tôt.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il. Il fallait qu'il la voie avant de repartir. Cette fois, une lettre ne suffirait pas à s'excuser.

Il monta se doucher, puis attrapa sa veste et partit chez les Bennet.

Quand Lizzie vit une voiture de location se garer devant chez ses parents, elle sortit, surprise.

Will !

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fit rentrer.

- Salut. Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, aucun. Faut-il avoir un problème pour passer voir ses amis ?

Elle le regarda curieusement puis lui sourit.

Il se sentit soulagé.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Du moins pas apparemment ; mais il lui fallait s'en assurer avant de prendre son vol.

- Écoutes, pour hier soir… Enfin ce matin… euh… je…

- Si c'est pour le baiser que tu t'inquiètes, le coupa-t-elle, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. C'est classique le jour du nouvel an, et puis Charles avait décidé de jouer les casse-couilles… Bref ça c'est passé, et nous n'en parlerons plus… ça arrive, entre amis.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, mais il ne le remarqua pas, peiné par les paroles de la jeune femme. Certes, c'était la façon dont il avait espéré qu'elle réagirait. Ne pas prendre en compte ce baiser, ne pas lui en vouloir. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait aimé que… Que quoi ? Qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ?

_Laisse tomber, mon pauvre…_

Il ne se doutait pas combien ça avait coûté à la jeune fille de lui dire ça. Elle ne risquait pas d'oublier ce baiser. _Il a fait le chemin pour s'excuser, et s'assurer que tu as bien compris que ça ne veut rien dire pour lui_. _Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne._

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé.

- Bien, dans ce cas tout est clair. Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire au revoir. Je repars demain pour New York.

Non. Ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle aurait voulu trouver une raison de le retenir. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Tout ce qu'elle put dire, c'est :

- Eh bien je te souhaite un bon retour. On continue à s'écrire ?

_Idiote._

Il hocha la tête et la regarda intensément quelques secondes, comme si... il voulait s'imprégner d'elle avant de partir. Puis il tourna le dos et sortit. Elle ne le raccompagna pas.

Jane rentra peu de temps après que Will soit parti, un paquet dans les mains.

- Hé, Lizzie, il y avait ça devant la porte. Tu n'avais pas vu ?

- Non, lui répondit sa sœur.

- Ah. Ben il y a ton nom dessus.

Lizzie prit le paquet, fronçant les sourcils.

Son cœur loupa un battement.

Il y avait bien son nom, Elizabeth, écrit d'une écriture qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître.

Will.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, et ouvrit le paquet.

Elle en extirpa une peluche et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

C'était une autruche**.

Le lendemain, Will avait plié bagages, et attendait patiemment son vol avec Joana. Elle avait senti sa tristesse et respectait son silence.

Elle était sincèrement désolée pour lui que rien ne soit aussi simple avec Lizzie.

Ils ne s'écrivirent plus ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait trop quoi dire. Ils s'appelaient quand même parfois, chacun voulant prouver à l'autre que rien n'avait changé entre eux ; ou essayaient-ils de s'en convaincre eux-mêmes ?

Jane voyait bien que sa sœur était triste. Et elle avait beau ne pas s'être montrée très attentive ces derniers temps, elle avait vite comprit que ça avait rapport avec Will.

Aussi décida-t-elle de lui faire une surprise.

En Février, elle avait prévu d'aller en Amérique avec Charles. Elle lui parla de son idée, et celui-ci la trouva géniale.

Elle acheta un autre billet, qui serait réservé à Lizzie. Pendant ses vacances, elle les suivrait.

Peu avant le décollage, Lizzie jetait encore un œil mauvais à Jane, qui lui retourna un sourire. Celle-ci l'avait mise au pied du mur, lui annonçant seulement la veille qu'elle les suivait, elle et Charles, en Amérique.

Elle soupira. Sa sœur lui avait dit que ça lui changerait les idées.

Comment cela le pourrait-il ? Elle allait se rapprocher géographiquement de l'homme qui ne quittait pas ses pensées, mais qui demeurerait hors d'atteinte.

**

* * *

* On peut rêver… Bon j'arrête avec mes vieilles idées reçues ^^**

**** C'est-y pas romantique ? *papillonne des yeux* Hé oui, c'était ça la fameuse idée que Will avait eu avant de s'endormir, un peu plus haut dans ce chapitre… (Pour ceux qui ont suivi… mdr)**

**Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude… J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier… Sniff…**


	21. Chapter 21 Et tout est bien

**Nuty : et oui c'est sûr… Merci Jane ! Je crois que le titre de ce chapitre est assez significatif…**

**Titepupuce : ah bah oui le gui… Je m'en serai voulue de passer à côté ^^ ! Ouille, un regard suppliant… Comment y résister ?**

**Arya19 : Hé oui, 2 handicapés sociaux pour le prix d'un j't'assure… Ben ouais, dernier chapitre… Moi aussi j'ai la larme à l'œil… Bon il reste l'épilogue, demain… Après le regard suppliant, tes yeux papillonnants c'est le coup de grâce ! Donc je promets de bientôt poster une nouvelle fic !!!**

**Julie : tiens tiens, on sent le vécu ! Hé oui dernier chapitre… plus l'épilogue… Mais nouvelle fic en préparation, jsuis en train d'écrire le troisième chapitre, donc dès que j'aurais commencé le 4ème**** je pense que je la posterai… Alors à demain, et ensuite à très bientôt ;-)**

**Myrka : waoh jsuis super contente que t'aies commenté chacun des chapitres ^^. Oui t'as vu, quelques changements… Jane moins nunuche (ça fait pas de mal), Will un peu plus… rebelle (pas de mal non plus)… Et puis pour la fin… Et bien la voici ! En espérant que ça te plaise jusqu'à la dernière ligne de l'épilogue…**

**Kidibulle : c'est super que t'aies aimé ^^ tu aimeras peut-être aussi ce dernier chapitre et l'épilogue… Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de suite, mais maintenant que tu en lances l'idée… Eh bien… je sais pas mais au fond j'étais vachement inspirée sur cette fic (c'est pour ça que j'ai pu poster tous les jours), alors peut-être que ça pourrait se faire ! Affaire à suivre !!!**

**

* * *

CHAP 21 ET TOUT EST BIEN QUI FINIT BIEN**

Cela faisait deux jours que Lizzie et Jane étaient en Amérique. À New York.

Près de Will.

Qui ignorait où Lizzie se trouvait.

Hé oui, étonnamment Charles avait réussi à tenir sa langue. Lizzie le lui avait expressément demandé ; elle ne savait pas exactement quoi faire.

Devait-elle tout faire pour ne pas le croiser ?

Plutôt compliqué. Quoique New York était une grande ville, et Will ne devait pas être du genre à beaucoup flâner dans les rues. Mais bon, bien sûr Charles et Jane avaient prévu de rendre visite à leur ami.

Ils avaient prévu d'aller dîner chez lui un de ces quatre d'ailleurs.

Ceci dit, ce jour là elle pourrait toujours rester cachée dans l'appartement de Charles.

Celui-ci au début ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lizzie semblait si gênée à l'idée de voir Will. Jane, elle, avait vite deviné. Enfin, elle avait vite deviné _après_ le réveillon du nouvel an. Elle avait alors posé des questions à sa sœur, qui lui avait tout raconté, y compris l'épisode de Limoges.

Puis à un moment où Charles demandait à Lizzie pour la énième fois ce qui la préoccupait dans l'idée de revoir Will, Jane l'avait regardé d'un air blasé qui signifiait quelque chose du genre : « vous les mecs faut tout vous expliquer… ».

Il avait alors percuté.

Du moins partiellement.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Will !

Lizzie avait rougi.

- Quoi ? Quand ? C'était le baiser du réveillon ? Mais c'était rien, ça… Si ? C'est ça qui te gêne ?

Jane s'était pris la tête entre les mains, déplorant le manque de délicatesse de son copain.

Lizzie avait désormais viré au cramoisi ; puis elle avait finalement décidé que c'était peut-être pas plus mal de mettre Charles au courant d'une partie de la vérité. En fait c'est surtout que ça valait mieux que de le laisser faire des hypothèses vaseuses.

- Disons qu'à une époque ça a été tendu entre Will et moi ; en vérité je ne sais plus trop où on en est, si on peut se considérer comme amis, ou non, enfin…

C'était vraiment lamentable comme explication. Charles n'avait rien compris. Et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Ben vous êtes amis, non ? A moins que… Tu as peur qu'il ne soit amoureux de toi ? Ou toi, t'es amoureuse ?

Jane vint à la rescousse de sa sœur.

- Elle ne sait pas, elle vient de te le dire. Essaie de les laisser tranquilles, ils sont assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes sans nous.

_Haha. Genre m'obliger à venir en Amérique c'était pas s'immiscer dans notre histoire._

- Mais… Bon, d'accord, d'accord… avait-il cédé.

Et voilà où en était Lizzie désormais ; à se demander si elle devait ou non éviter la confrontation avec Will.

Elle finit par décider qu'elle était bien bête.

Ça ne servait à rien de repousser l'échéance ; tôt ou tard elle le reverrait. Du moins, il y avait de grandes chances.

Par contre, elle préférait le revoir seule à seul d'abord. Elle ne voulait pas être soumise au regard scrutateur de sa sœur, qui chercherait à déchiffrer son comportement, ainsi que celui de Will.

Aussi elle décida d'aller chez lui le lendemain. On serait samedi ; Charles lui avait dit qu'il ne travaillait pas. Charles et Jane iraient faire un tour en ville pendant qu'elle irait rendre visite à Will.

Et le lendemain arriva.

Lizzie prit un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de Will.

Le taxi la déposa devant un grand portail noir ; il était fermé sur un jardin entretenu régulièrement, aucun doute là-dessus. Et, au fond, peu visible de la route, une somptueuse demeure blanche.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Lizzie appuya sur la sonnette. L'interphone se mit à grésiller.

- Oui ? Fit la voix de Will.

Elle se serait presque attendue à ce qu'il ait un domestique pour répondre à sa place. En fait, elle aurait préféré.

Elle s'empourpra en se mettant à bafouiller.

- Euh, c'est moi, Lizzie.

Long silence.

Puis elle entendit un signal et le portail s'ouvrit. Elle s'avança dans l'allée ; Will était sorti et lui faisait face, gardant ses distances. Elle le rejoignit.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était étonné.

Il était presque encore en train de croire à un rêve ; mais Lizzie arriva enfin à sa hauteur, et le salua, gênée.

- Hum, salut. Je comprends que tu sois surpris, mais… Jane m'a fait la surprise de m'offrir le voyage. Je ne l'ai appris qu'avant de décoller. Donc désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

Elle parlait vite, s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

Il fallait qu'il remercie Jane.

- Viens, rentre. Joana n'est pas là, elle est chez des amis.

- Oh, ok.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

Il lui demanda de ses nouvelles, des nouvelles de sa famille… Quel jour elle était arrivée… Mais ils furent bientôt à court d'idées pour continuer la conversation.

Lizzie se dit qu'elle allait repartir ; mais Will prit son courage à deux mains et aborda le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- On ne s'écrit plus, constata-t-il.

Lizzie ne répondit rien, fuyant son regard.

- Et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus comme avant entre nous. Lizzie, regarde-moi.

Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi autoritaire, mais les yeux de la jeune fille étaient le seul accès qu'il avait à ses sentiments.

Elle consentit à relever les yeux.

- J'ai déconné le soir du nouvel an, c'est ça ? Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser. Je vois bien que tu es gênée.

- Non,c'est pas ça, je…

_C'est juste que je t'aime. Je sais que tout est clair entre nous et qu'il n'y a rien de plus de ton côté. Mais moi je suis perdue…_ Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ! Elle le ferait fuir. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable non plus de continuer à lui parler, lui écrire, le voir comme si… Comme si elle supportait ce statut d'amie. Comment réagirait-elle le jour où il lui annoncerait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un ? Car, inévitablement…

Elle était vraiment perdue. Sentant son cœur s'affoler, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Lizzie ? S'inquiéta Will

Elle explosa.

- C'est pas toi, le problème, c'est moi ! J'étais si sûre que tu m'en voudrais à vie après ce qu'il s'était passé à Limoges ! Déjà je pensais que tu me mépriserai. Mais tu as répondu à ma lettre en essayant de me déculpabiliser. Ceci dit je pensais que tu me détesterai, au moins. Et non, tu agis comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié !

On aurait pu croire qu'elle l'engueulait.

Will la regarda, ébahi. Mais les yeux de la jeune fille se troublèrent, et elle fit volte-face, regardant au loin par la baie vitrée.

Alors il se leva, et, s'approchant d'elle, la retourna face à lui.

- Que je te détesterai ? Mais, Lizzie, je ne pourrais jamais ! Fit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments…

Il se détourna, gêné.

- Ils n'ont pas changé, Lizzie. Je pensais que c'était évident. Enfin, je ne les ai pas dits à la légère !

Il était presque vexé qu'elle ait pu croire le contraire.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Elle avait l'air un peu… non, carrément surprise, mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. De la joie ?

D'un coup, il avait envie d'y croire.

- Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me blesser. Il s'est trouvé qu'on t'avait menti sur mon compte et qu'en plus je m'étais conduit comme un abruti avec toi. Enfin je veux dire que la façon dont je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, franchement… On n'est plus au temps des gentlemen mais j'aurais quand même pu faire mieux.

Il reprit son souffle.

- Je t'avais promis de ne plus évoquer mes sentiments. Visiblement je suis incapable de tenir cette promesse. Lizzie, si en ce qui te concerne tu ne veux toujours pas en en entendre parler, ne crains rien, je saurai continuer à faire semblant de…

Il se tût quand elle l'enlaça.

- Oh, Will… marmonna-t-elle dans son épaule.

Il attendit qu'elle continue.

- Je te déteste d'avoir su faire semblant. Je me déteste encore plus d'avoir été aussi naïve et aveugle. Et tant qu'on y est je déteste aussi ta tante Catherine. Enfin ça c'est hors sujet.

Elle s'écarta de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Mais toi, je t'aime. En fait je te déteste de me faire ressentir ça. Mais je t'aime.

A cet instant précis, il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il ressentait. De l'amour ? Ça, toujours en présence de Lizzie. De la joie ? Évidemment. De l'étonnement, aussi, et puis… il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Puis il ferma les yeux et commença à rire doucement.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle avec une pointe d'énervement dû au stress

Il rouvrit les yeux et rit de plus belle en voyant son air vexé.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Oh, si ça l'est. Ça fait des mois qu'on se tourne autour, Lizzie.

- On n'est pas drôles, juste ridicules !

Il sourit tendrement.

Ils formaient un beau duo tous les deux.

**

* * *

Bon ben voilà c'est fini. Sniff. Ça fait tout drôle… L'épilogue est écrit, et arrivera demain…**

**Myrka : je ne sais pas si cette fin correspond à tes espérances… Lizzie n'a pas avoué en premier mais elle l'a un peu décoincé quand même…**

**Bon jme suis permis de couper l'histoire ici parce que je ne voyais pas trop quoi rajouter… La présentation au paternel, à notre époque, n'a plus rien de spécial et important… Et puis c'est surtout qu'il y a l'épilogue qui arrive ! Bon ceci dit, si je me décide à écrire une suite comme kidibulle m'a proposé, je pourrais bien parler de l'introduction de Will chez les Bennet… C'est vrai que ça peut avoir un certain intérêt…**


	22. Epilogue

**Nuty : pour moi le principal c'est que la fin n'ait pas été décevante ^^ enfin non, que toute la fic ne l'ait pas été… Bref… Je vais creuser l'idée de la suite, mais je privilégie ma nouvelle fic… Qui paraîtra bientôt… :-D**

**Malone33 : ah j'avoue un peu court… Bon il y a l'épilogue :-D ! Et merci pour le malgré, je savais pas du tout… Tout est bon à prendre !!! D'ailleurs je l'ai rectifié ! Jte retourne la bizette ^^**

**Titepupuce : Oui plus j'y pense, plus ça me tente… Même si j'apprécie pas des masses la mère… Ni les jeunes sœurs… Mais bon justement lol. A bientôt en tous cas !**

**Myrka : là, j'ai les larmes aux yeux… (pas grave, jme maquille pas), non vraiment c'est un super compliment que tu m'as fait là, surtout pour une première fic publiée… Comme remerciement ça me comble largement… Alors à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic, biz !!!**

**Arya19 : ahah ! Intéressant, c'est un air de famille alors ces regards… Hé oui, c'est la fin ! Ça y est ! Mais bon, on se retrouvera… N'aie crainte… *regard hypnotisant***

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Lizzie se réveilla. Elle mit un peu de temps à émerger, puis, quand elle se souvînt de la journée d'hier, elle soupira.

Hier, Jane s'était mariée. Elle était devenue Madame Bingley.

Madame… C'était étrange d'appeler sa sœur ainsi. Pendant plus de vingt ans, elles avaient partagé la même chambre, les mêmes doutes, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes espoirs.

Certes, ces trois dernières années, elles ne partageaient plus que très rarement la même chambre.

Premier changement.

Jane avait rencontré Charles, et au bout de quelques mois, elle avait cessé d'avoir des doutes quant aux sentiments du jeune homme. Pour Lizzie, il lui avait fallu quelques mois de plus.

Deuxième différence entre elles.

Mais pendant longtemps elles avaient encore partagé le même espoir, celui de se marier à l'homme qu'elles aimaient ; et la même crainte, celle que l'homme en question ne le veuille pas.

Enfin, Charles avait fait sa demande à Jane. De façon tout à fait classique en somme, un genou à terre dans un parc. Des enfants qui jouaient à proximité, un soleil de fin d'après-midi, des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux et dans la voix. Classique, mais si touchant… Ça faisait alors pile deux ans qu'il connaissait Jane. Hé oui, il l'avait fait le jour de leur anniversaire de rencontre. Mignon hein ?

D'un coup, Jane ne partageait plus du tout ni les espoirs ni les craintes de Lizzie. Leurs chemins s'étaient complètement écartés, tout simplement.

Lizzie avait eu le ventre noué toute la journée d'hier, à partir du matin où elle avait aidé sa sœur à mettre sa robe et à se coiffer, puis quand elle l'avait vu s'avancer vers l'autel, un peu effrayée mais si belle ! Au bras de leur père, également au moment où Jane avait dit oui dans un souffle, et ce jusqu'au soir, en la regardant danser avec son mari.

Son mari.

C'était là qu'était le problème de Lizzie.

Elle avait peur que Will ne tienne pas assez à elle pour prendre ce genre d'engagement.

Elle, elle rêvait de l'épouser. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble depuis un moment ; il avait juste attendu que Joana devienne majeure et avait acheté un appartement en France, près du lieu d'études de Lizzie, pour pouvoir habiter avec elle. Tout se passait très bien entre eux, quoique… depuis l'annonce du mariage de Charles et Jane, il lui semblait parfois… distant.

Elle en avait conclu que Will avait réfléchi à leur situation et en avait conclu que lui n'aimait pas assez Lizzie pour sauter le pas. Pas tout de suite.

Si ce n'était que ça, elle était prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Elle faisait d'ailleurs tout pour ne pas lui mettre la pression, ne jetant qu'un regard indifférent aux autres couples et ignorant superbement les bijouteries et autres magasins de robes de mariées qu'ils pouvaient voir sur leur chemin quand ils se promenaient.

Mais cet air distant, voire absent, qu'elle voyait parfois sur le visage de son compagnon, l'inquiétait réellement.

Elle craignait qu'il ne cherche un moyen de rompre.

Elle savait que s'il finissait par réaliser qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour s'engager, il serait capable de la quitter rien que pour lui laisser une chance de se caser avec un autre homme plus amoureux.

Mais elle n'en voulait pas d'autre.

Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien ; mais une fois le doute ancré, il était dur d'en faire abstraction.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que de son côté Will entretenait les mêmes craintes.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait à demander à Lizzie de l'épouser. Mais il repoussait toujours l'échéance, se disant qu'il était peut-être trop tôt.

Puis Charles lui avait annoncé qu'il s'était fiancé.

À partir de ce moment, Will avait essayé de décrypter le comportement de sa petite amie. Et tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était l'indifférence dont elle faisait preuve envers tout ce qui pouvait évoquer le mariage. Ce qui l'avait surpris ; car au contraire elle avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste au sujet du mariage de sa sœur.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait envie de se marier un jour… Mais pas forcément avec lui ?

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, n'avait pas de doutes dessus. Mais à quel point ? Serait-elle prête à s'engager de manière définitive avec lui ? Quoique de nos jours même le mariage n'a plus forcément un caractère définitif. Ou bien leur amour s'était-il mué en quelque chose de plus… banal ?

Il avait finalement fait part de ses craintes à son ami le jour où ce chanceux allait se marier.

Et celui-ci avait ri.

Charles et son engouement habituel ! C'était fatiguant parfois.

Il lui avait conseillé d'aborder directement le sujet avec Lizzie.

Will revint à la réalité en sentant Lizzie remuer contre lui.

Elle s'éveilla ; sa tête reposait sur son épaule.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle referma les yeux et s'étira en gémissant, puis soupira.

- Sacrée journée hier, hein ? Fit-elle

- Mmh.

_Puisqu'on en parle, ça te dirait qu'on se marrie nous aussi ?_

_Abruti de Charles, je peux quand même pas aborder le sujet comme ça !_

Will secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Lizzie.

- Oui oui.

Il avait repris son air distant.

Lizzie soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers le plafond.

Il l'observa.

La tristesse qu'elle affichait sur son visage lui fendit le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lizzie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se souvint du début de leur relation. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant des mois parce qu'ils n'avaient eu ni l'un ni l'autre le courage de se parler.

Elle décida de ne pas commettre la même erreur et d'aborder le sujet qui la faisait tant souffrir.

- Will… Des fois je me demande…

Elle se reprit, et se tourna pour lui faire face dans le lit.

- M'aimes-tu ?

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

- Enfin, je veux dire… Des fois, je te sens si distant… J'ai l'impression que… Tu cherches un moyen de ne pas t'engager avec moi…

Cette fois, il était carrément ébahi.

- Tu crois que je ne veux pas m'engager ?

Lizzie rougit.

- Lizzie, est-ce que c'est ce que toi tu veux ?

Elle se détourna légèrement, gênée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai capable de t'attendre. Je veux dire, si tu n'es pas prêt, moi pour le moment notre relation me convient, fit-elle.

Il se leva brusquement.

- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il simplement.

Il alla à la salle de bain, et en ressortit 20 minutes plus tard, après avoir prit une rapide douche et s'être habillé. Il sortit de l'appart, dans leur rue.

_Merde. On est dimanche. Tout est fermé._

Ah non. Il y avait la supérette du coin d'ouverte, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Ben justement…

Au fond, c'était provisoire. Ça ferait l'affaire.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Lizzie, qui s'était levée et douchée aussi, entendit la porte de l'appart claquer. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Surprise, elle vit Will se diriger vers elle ; sans rien dire il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

Toujours en silence, il posa un genou à terre devant elle.

Choquée, elle le vit sortir une sorte de boule en plastique transparent de sa poche.

Elle reporta son attention sur son visage.

Il hésitait entre le rire et l'inquiétude.

Il ouvrit la petite boule en deux et lui tendit. Puis, de l'air le plus sérieux du monde, il fit :

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth Bennet, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

Elle regarda alors vraiment ce qu'il tenait.

C'était une petite bague en plastique. Vous savez, ces bagues d'enfant en plastique doré ? Il avait été au petit supermarché du coin, et avait glissé une pièce de deux euros dans un des deux distributeurs qui attendaient sagement à côté des caisses.

Elle voulut étouffer un sanglot, mais les larmes coulèrent quand même sur ses joues.

Il rajouta, un peu gêné :

- J'irai t'en acheter une autre dès lundi. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre jusque là. Je sais, c'est idiot, parce que ça fait des mois que je rêve de te faire cette demande, mais je ne peux vraiment plus attendre.

Elle se jeta à son cou.

- Je l'adore, cette bague.

Il ferma les yeux, et sourit. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Will reprit la parole.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, au fait, fit-il dans un souffle.

Elle se décala pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Tu dois bien te douter de ma réponse.

- Mais j'aimerai te l'entendre dire.

Elle lui sourit.

- Oui. Oui, je veux vous épouser, William Darcy.

Il l'embrassa.

Bientôt, deux alliances symboliseraient leur union. Mais c'est une simple bague de plastique doré achetée à la va-vite dans un distributeur qui symboliserait à tout jamais leur amour.

* * *

…

**J'ai presque envie de pleurer… Cette fois, c'est réellement la fin de ma fic… Du moins avant la suite (oui j'ai quelques idées, reste à savoir si elles en valent la peine ^^) !**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusque là…**

**Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs, et plus particulièrement mes reviewers, arya19 (la toute première :-D), nuty, kidibulle, myrka, malonne33, tittounnette59, titepupuce, julie et Nana-del. J'espère que je n'oublie personne. Vous avez tous été là pour m'encourager et m'aider à améliorer mon écriture… En gros, c'est aussi grâce à vous que j'ai pu finir cette fic !**

**Ah puis je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite story (nuty, tittounnette, arya et Nana-del), en story alert (llyly) et en author alert (kidibulle et isaka) ; ça fait plaisir, vous imaginez pas !!! (ou peut-être que si ^^)**

**Il va sans dire que je me ferais un plaisir de répondre par MP à chaque review que vous me laisseriez après ce dernier post… **

**À bientôt dans une nouvelle fic !**


End file.
